


Scary love

by space_jump



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: #teammagnetica, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baekhyun (melhor) físico, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Humor, KKKKKbrincadeira, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Os dois propensos a explodirem algo se pararem em algum laboratório juntos, Romance, Sehun químico (o que foi transferido), University, hnm seus safados não podem ver um explicit que vem ne, não vou contar quem é top/bottom, sehun de óculos é um anjo, supremacia cabelo de kokobop e de candy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 43,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_jump/pseuds/space_jump
Summary: É possível um cotidiano formado a base da monotonia ser quebrado e totalmente revirado?O do tímido Oh Sehun estava sendo, mas não pela mudança de universidade. A razão de sua rotina ser completamente revirada se tratava do físico mais autêntico em todo o bloco de exatas.Byun Baekhyun não possuía papas na língua e muito menos freio em seus pés. Levava muito bem a vida universitária ao pé da letra da palavra “liberdade”, especialmente quando se encontra com Sehun — o aluno transferido — em seu bloco. Se interessar pela diversidade de pessoas que a vida trazia e levava, era fácil, fora quando se empunha e orgulhava, com os princípios que sua orientação trazia e rompia os tabus.Mas era totalmente incerto e o tiro saia pela culatra, quando a sua sexualidade não era o parâmetro para a correspondência ao rapaz mais reservado e que prejulgava ser hétero. Contudo, ainda sim, Oh Sehun o atraía cada vez mais apesar da divergência de personalidade, gostos e sexualidade. Não que com o Oh fosse diferente. Sehun realmente tinha certeza de quem era?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 11
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. Are you bored yet?

**Author's Note:**

> plot #89
> 
> Olha eu nunca fui boa com agradecimentos e afins porque eu falo... muito... ou nada. Acaba que vira uma espécie de diário e depois me traz timidez por lembrar que me expus tantoKKKKKK
> 
> Mas bora lá.
> 
> Obrigada Lipse, pela oportunidade de escrever junto com uma galera com todos os anos de carreira de ficwriter e os nenes que estão começando agora, brincar com cada um em joguinhos de interação ou poder ler as histórias incríveis espalhadas pelo fest pra levantar o ao3.
> 
> Um obrigada pra Fedida, que me apoiou no trampo todo, me fez escrever e participar de tudo, e mesmo quando eu tava com a corda no pescoço pra desistir disso aqui por problemas pessoais, ela me apoiou e bom! Se estamos aqui com a fic hoje é porque deu bom né? Obrigada bombonzinho por ter aguentado grande parte do surto te amo e na verdade aguenta até agora quando enquanto eu escrevo a dedicatória AHUAHUAHU <3
> 
> Agradecimentos a outra guerreira que aguentou o restante dos surtos finais, que ficou de madruga comigo vendo termo técnico e recebendo de primeira mão o esqueleto disso aqui que minha nossa senhora, eu ria de desespero. Obrigadinha Guugle, por tu ter betado minha fic e me aturaaaaado com email perdido aqui e aculá, te amo também, espero trabalhar mais vezes com você!
> 
> E pra querida pessoinha que me doou o plot, eu espero de verdade que goste. Foi difícil demais, confesso, mas me diverti fazendo e tentando deixar de um jeitinho que te agradasse porque minha nossa, eu fiquei com medo depois de quão detalhista foi na hora de escrever o plot na planilha, tinha ler mais KKKKKKKKKK eu pensei, ''puuuts essa dai deve ser das galera braba escrita nível doutorado'' KKKKKKK mas brincadeiras a parte, obrigada por disponibilizar esse fruto da sua criação! se eu ganhar um sorrisinho seu lendo a fic, pra mim já é vitória.
> 
> Bom, sem delongas mais do que já prendi vocês aqui em cima, aproveitem a fanfic que fiz com coração, um punhado de lágrimas e sangue. Foi uma guerra sim e só quem viu sabe AHAHUHAU com fé em Deus eu faço alguma coisinha pra ela assim que liberar a farra aqui.
> 
> A ["Playlist"](https://t.co/Qme66L20UL?amp=1) aqui, está em ordem com 27 músiquinhas que achei que iam representar por capítulo, ''nossa mas como eu vou saber que acabou a do cap?'', NÃO SE PREOCUPE MEU CARO JOVEM LEITOR! Eu organizei por nome de faixa, se conseguir em ouvir em ordem pelo celular ou computador, vai perceber que tem alguma semelhança >bem semelhante<, igual trabalho copiado de escola, com o nome da faixa e o nome do capítulo! Eu só não contei que, pelo menos pra mim que lê muito lento, o tempo de ler e ouvir tudo ao mesmo tempo nunca vão bater, e vai rodar umas mil vezes, mas o que vale é a intenção <3 Recomendo fortemente ler a tradução das músicas, se tiver tempo, até por serem bonitinhas e eu ter lutado pra acharem as compatíveis com o que rola aqui em baixo dessa nota.
> 
> Você provavelmente vai perceber que a fic está editada com espaço bem generoso em cada paragrafo. Eu preferi fazer assim, porque como eu, devem ter outras pessoas que tem astigmatismo, e pra quem é astigmata é um saco ler e se perder entre as linhas, porque nós misturamos entre elas... vision issues é uma bostinha. Daí espacei bem os parágrafos pra tentar ajudar meus queridos camaradas tão ceguetas quanto eu. 
> 
> Qualquer coisa eu reformo algum rolê da fic ou outro, mas aí é atualização saudável, ainda sendo betada, o capítulo final. Já já ele aparece arrumadinho e todo frufru.
> 
> Boa leitura!

⚗️

Não era nem um pouco fácil pegar uma bendita de uma transferência de uma universidade para outra, burocracia demais, documentos exacerbados, mas nada se comparava à matéria perdida e conteúdo acumulado. Santo Deus! Era complicado demais para um jovem que vivia longe dos pais, a fim de estudar sozinho. Mas o Oh nunca iria admitir as desavenças em voz alta, de maneira alguma. Guardava tudo para si, não queria ser um fardo a nenhum de seus amigos que costumava andar na antiga faculdade, mesmo que o melhor amigo, Park Chanyeol, quase sempre o obrigasse a soltar a língua, insistindo diversas vezes que queria o ajudar a se organizar na mudança de instituição.

Contudo, é de um conhecimento público, que era quase impossível tanto para uma pessoa extrovertida ou introvertida, se adaptar em um ambiente que sequer botou os pés depois de uma única visita. Neste caso, a primeira havia sido para o coordenador do curso lhe apresentar o campus e seu bloco. Não dá. Era impossível aos olhos de Sehun. Entretanto, mais uma vez teria de erguer a cabeça para enfrentar as mudanças bruscas de sua vida, se não o fizesse, quem o faria? Sua mãe, quase do outro lado do país? Seu melhor amigo, que apesar de ser da mesma faculdade — inclusive, fora este mesmo que abordou e apoiou a ida do rapaz para a mesma universidade — não estudava no mesmo bloco e sequer com o mesmo ramo, o Park era um exímio prodígio em seu curso de Gastronomia.

Não, o castanho estava sozinho nessa. Já havia aceitado o fato, e tudo bem, se adaptar era uma habilidade que andava a par de sua especialidade, camuflar era fácil. Bom... ao menos esperava.

Os dedos passavam pela sua franja de maneira nervosa. Cacete... era uma escolha simples, franja cobrindo a testa ou ajeitada, com um gel, para trás? Era de manhã, e toda a preparação que havia feito mentalmente na noite anterior, sobre como se acalmar e relaxar em um ambiente novo, tinha sido tudo em vão, jogando pelos ares. Certo que era uma transferência em meio ao primeiro semestre, mas era a sua estreia numa possível melhoria de qualidade estudantil. Era o primeiro dia, e tudo contribuía pra um ser totalmente nervoso e ansioso, — dentre outras coisas a mais. Só queria era mandar tudo pro espaço ao ligar o botão do foda-se.

— Quem precisa ir estudar hoje em dia, afinal? Eu não. — Precisava sim, e sabia disso, mas ainda sim, se indagava e brigava entre resmungos consigo mesmo, apesar de fazer exatamente o que programou e reprogramou pra fazer. Não que achasse que a educação e uma formação em uma profissão fossem desnecessárias, muito pelo contrário, isso tudo era apenas reflexos involuntários de um jovem nos os nervos, na primeira fase da negação. Procurando algum motivo para não ir a aula. Penteava aquela franja lisa para baixo, antes de jogar os fios macios para trás, como se deixasse o meio da testa sem qualquer fio ali presente, fazendo uma camada dupla de cada lado da cabeça. Era um penteado rápido? Sim, mas do mesmo jeito que era rápido para fazer, era fácil de desarrumar com um soprar de vento mais violento. Trabalhava na respiração calma, inspirando e expirando o oxigênio de seus pulmões. Por Deus, já era um adulto, pra que ficar nervoso com o primeiro contato em uma universidade? A galera de lá realmente não liga pra absolutamente nada, nem quem entra nem quem sai. Isso se for dentro da sala. Com certeza os números e pessoas valem nas festas.

Tudo bem, se olhando no espelho, Sehun já estava pronto, por assim dizer. As sobrancelhas relaxadas em um desenho natural que pareciam quase sempre franzidas, talvez não estivessem tão relaxadas... mas tudo bem se enganar às vezes sobre. Puxava o ar pra dentro de suas narinas, fiscalizando o que vestia, com cuidado, apesar de não ser muito diferente do usual de seu guarda-roupa, vestindo um moletom azul marinho por cima de uma camiseta social branca, que só aparecia a gola sobre o fofo da roupa escura, jeans clara com as costuras perfeitas e, pra finalizar, um All Stars preto, surrado, daquele jeito bem comum — comum até demais — que ele começou a odiar por ser modinha, mas era o mais prático de ir às aulas.

Pronto e preparado, com perfume suave no pescoço e pulso já borrifado, saiu do banheiro, num suspiro tão profundo que trouxe a sua paz de espírito novamente. Não tinha que se preocupar mesmo, afinal, era apenas uma manhã, e meio dia já estava de volta para casa, pronto. Não necessitava decorar nome de ninguém, rostos, apenas dos professores e focar na matéria, era baba.

— Jurava que estava se batendo lá dentro pelo aparelho ter prendido na manga da camisa de novo.... Meu Deus. — Recitou em alto e bom som, enquanto se levantava do sofá, jogando o celular sobre as almofadas do móvel ao parar de jogar qualquer coisa no aparelho, lançando-lhe um olhar sério ao se aproximar do corpo esguio do Oh, que franzia ainda mais o cenho e apertava com mais força os lábios um sobre o outro. — Não te via tão tenso assim desde quando uma menina marcou de vocês se beijarem e você, puro e inocente, como um lírio no campo, um campo bem bosta pra falar a verdade, sem nunca ter beijado antes... olha, essa expressão aí não ‘tá normal não, ‘tá de foder mesmo, ligou o mood Sub-Zero, zero expressão.

Chanyeol comentava como se o analisasse de cabo a rabo, com os dedos sobre o queixo numa expressão tão analítica que quase o via pela alma, levando a mão esquerda livre para que, com o indicador, colocasse o dedo enorme no semblante tensionado do menor à sua frente, movimentando de cima para baixo, numa brincadeira que ficava clara à medida em que o sorriso ia denotando em seu seus lábios, que se abriam num ato travesso, mostrando todos os dentes possíveis. Sehun revirou os olhos, já sentindo o breve ardor vergonhoso em suas bochechas, puxando para baixo a mão enorme que brincava com suas expressões não muito agradáveis aparentemente, negando com a cabeça a infantilidade do melhor amigo... mesmo que nunca conseguisse não achar um pingo de graça em suas atitudes, pelo menos, não em voz alta.

— Sério que ‘tá tão ruim assim? — Perguntou por fim, com o olhar confuso, mas, ao mesmo tempo, recluso. Se estava nesse nível semelhante a este episódio osso da sua vida, deveria estar aparentando mais deslocado que o Luke Skywalker descobrindo quem era seu pai. Era o fim da picada pro garoto de cabelos cor de chocolate, e seu colega de casa, o grande e bem notório Park Chanyeol, mal se cabia ao conter a risada presa entre os lábios finos.

Saindo de seu apartamento bem localizado nas proximidades da universidade, o mais alto terminava de trancafiar o portão com o mais jovem ao seu lado, este que estava ligeiramente cabisbaixo, com as mãos soterradas em seus bolsos. Park apenas sibilou um sorriso, passando o braço pelos ombros largos do Oh e o balançava de um lado ao outro, minimamente antes de incentivá-lo a andar. Não era muito longe, por isso não havia a necessidade de pegar o carro na garagem do condomínio.

— Escuta, não precisa ficar assim, sei que eu não vou poder pegar na sua mão pra te defender do medo social com meu sorriso estonteante e beleza inigualável. — Tudo bem, o soco fraco no rumo das costelas em brincadeira desferido por Sehun foi merecido, mas engraçado aos olhos de Park, que não se perdeu em sua fala. — Mas, relaxa, tu é um cara maneiro, não precisa ficar assim, só.... tenta diminuir essa sua carranca que ‘tá horrível, parece que vai matar alguém na sua sala.

— Se fosse pra matar alguém, você não acha que seria o primeiro da lista? — Riu baixinho, arqueando a sobrancelha bem definida, o que gerou uma careta ligeira no rosto de Chanyeol, e olha... Sehun tinha mil motivos pra comer aquele bobão no soco. 

— Não faço mais nenhum discurso motivacional a você, Oh Sehun. Só relaxa, eu vou mandar mensagem pra um conhecido meu de... um lugar aí, ele fica no mesmo bloco de exatas que você, talvez ele consiga te enfiar na sua sala e turma, seu mal agradecido.

— Conhecido de onde, padeiro? — Sehun indagou, usando o apelido que lhe deu devido ao curso que fazia, mais relaxado com aquele papo, não pelo conhecido estranho e do nada... isso era estranho. Mas por poder brincar com o amigo mais velho, era como se fosse uma dose de calmante em sua vida diária por dois anos desde que começaram a morar juntos.

— Da festa que fiz no seu rabo. Imbecil. — Protestou o rapaz de cabelos ruivos como fogo ardente. Ô, aposta boa, aposta saudável... jurava que não iria perder aquele jogo de basquete, mas ficar nervoso pela prenda ser se transformar num semáforo fixo no “PARE”, digamos que o desestabilizou; Ao menos ainda ele se achava o mais bonito homem que já caminhou por essa terra, mesmo com os amigos sempre parando em sua frente e o pedindo pra _abrir_. Chanyeol só não abria as pernas pela falta de mobilidade, mas em compensação, arregaçava com o maior sorriso convencido por apreciarem mais a sua beldade. — Foi de uma festa da faculdade ano passado.

— Eu não acredito que ficou irritado. — Já era possível ouvir as gargalhadas agudas do Oh ecoando de quase metade do quarteirão até a esquina, com os olhos lacrimejando de tanto abrir a boca para rir e a barriga doer quando os pulmões faltaram ar; E isso de certa forma, aquecia o coração do irmão sem ser de sangue, mas na parceria, que se satisfazia por tê-lo tranquilizado em parte, mesmo sabendo que ele ficaria quieto e obsoleto em seu casulo de timidez assim que se separassem. 

Mas ainda se fez mais feliz ao ouvir os pedidos de clemência do castanho, que recitava aos quatro ventos como poema como o melhor amigo era, sem dúvidas, o mais atraente que já vira, dentre outras coisas com o mesmo fluxo de puxa saco até a esquina, pra inflar o ego de Park, rumo à instituição próxima dali. 

⚛️

A faculdade era grande o suficiente pra que cada bloco tivesse sua entrada secreta, que cortava caminho por todo o restante do local. Sehun havia se despedido do amigo mais velho por volta de dez minutos atrás, caminhando sozinho até seu bloco, mas não sem antes receber uma instrução e rápida, meio mal explicada, de onde seria essa tal “entrada secreta”. Bom, se até o Park _Ruim de Memória de Direção_ Chanyeol sabia dizer superficialmente onde localizava essa _passagem misteriosa_ , era tão secreto quanto os puzzles do Super Mario entrar pelo cano, ou seja, todo mundo sabia.

O Oh conseguiu se localizar bem, apesar das circunstâncias do amigo lhe explicando, apontando pra todo lado em gestos exagerados. Andava pelo tal atalho com tranquilidade, tinha tempo o suficiente para isso, cinco minutos restantes eram até que bons. O vento frio e seco cortava a pele branca do rapaz, a boca que ameaçava rachar pelo clima tinha os lábios apertados enquanto soltava o ar quente pelos pulmões. Era um corredor longo que entregava os alunos até o bloco de exatas, saindo por um espaço pequeno que caberiam duas portas, o que facilitava para o vento correr e maltratar livremente. 

Não tinha ninguém ali, era um corta caminho prático, mas Sehun suspeitava e sentia o porquê na pele. Era no meio do inverno e os ventos não perdoavam como Jesus fazia, era simplesmente de doer até os ossos enquanto tentava se encolher contra os braços grudados contra o peito. Lugarzinho infeliz. O castanho jurava ser o único corajoso ou desavisado a passar por aquele beco estreito, isto é, até avistar um moleque que parecia perdido tanto quanto ele, olhando de um lado para o outro enquanto futucava no celular, incansavelmente numa careta ao morder a ponta do dedão. Em situações normais, Sehun adoraria explicar o caminho para esta criança que aparentemente acabou de se formar no terceiro ano, mas tampouco sabia direito como chegar. 

Foi quando os olhos pequenos e rápidos do garoto menor que si, cruzaram-se aos seus, abrindo-lhe uma feição um pouco mista de tudo num período de 3 segundos: alívio, pressa e um sorriso pequeno. Num pulo, o rapaz de cabelos negros saltou da mureta alta o suficiente pra que suas pernas ficassem no ar, acenando a Sehun, que instantaneamente parou quando se deu conta de que era consigo mesmo que acenava. Por Deus, não tinha mais ninguém naquele beco mais gelado que a porcaria do das Muralhas em Game Of Thrones. O menor veio a seu encontro em passos ligeiros, exibindo a jaqueta vermelha com branco em escritas avulças de preto, pesada e claramente maior do que seu corpo, com as calças rasgadas nos joelhos, uma atitude de guerreiro aos olhos do Oh, por aquilo ser uma passagem para o vento gelado entrar até na parte íntima do cara.

Tentou, de verdade, desviar do caminho do desconhecido, mas este se moveu à sua frente instantaneamente, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas enquanto cada vez mais olhava para cima sem tirar o contato visual do garoto que fez questão de parar. A aparência do moreno não era nem um pouco ruim, para falar a verdade. Poderia parabenizar o cabeleireiro do rapaz pelo undercut perfeito e achar até engraçado o que uma falta de tinta vermelha faz, quando se tem apenas gotas restantes do tonalizante mas mesmo assim, decidir pintar só algumas mechas finas, o famoso pintar com o que dá até acabar de vez.

— Cara, você se descreveria vestindo igual nerd que perdeu nota e quer agradar um professor?

— Eu não sei cheg- espera o que?

— Você se descreveria vestindo igual nerd que perdeu nota e quer agradar um professor? — Repetiu com a voz mais grossa e mais pausada que da primeira vez, como se realmente o mais baixo estivesse explicando algo de fato importante, tornando a ler no celular. — Ou que parecesse com um nerd que é comido em pornô de professor e aluno no Pornhub? 

O rosto do Oh se tornou rubro na mesma hora, como um tapa na cara daqueles bem dado, alguma parte do seu orgulho morreu ali naquela hora, e seria de bom uso a sua pele gélida agora ao fazer a declaração de óbito. O menor se pôs a rir alto com a cara assustada e embaraçada do castanho, estendendo a tela do celular.

— Foi assim que o Chanyeol me descreveu pra te encontrar... Sehun? Isso, Sehun. — Leu novamente a mensagem, apontando o dedo para todo o chat aberto com o garoto ruivo que bancava o mestre cuca. — Ele me disse que tinha te mandado pra cá. Um vacilo, eu achei, ele deve ter olhado pras suas pernas longas e pensado em te fazer um picolé ou ele só não sabia o estado daqui. Inclusive... Baekhyun. Se você é novo por aqui, de qualquer forma sou seu veterano.

Baekhyun esticou a mão numa tentativa de cumprimentar o castanho, guardando o celular na jaqueta pra coçar o nariz, com as costas do indicador, que provavelmente estava gelado. O Oh apenas desviou os olhos, buscou o celular no bolso da calça clara, na maior paciência do mundo, paciência até demais pro moreno ainda com o braço esticado, que levemente se encolheu ao tentar entender se aquilo era uma ignorada real para o seu lado. Sehun abriu o chat por sua vez em seu próprio aparelho, e com uma mensagem sem Caps Lock e com toda a gramática possível mandou um “Vai se foder :).” antes de bloquear o colega de quarto.

— Prazer, Sehun. — Por fim, o celular guardado novamente, segurou firmemente nas mãos esguias de Baekhyun. O pequeno sentiu a força percorrer sua palma mais quente que a do maior, com o semblante totalmente pesado pairando sobre si, de sobrancelhas franzidas enquanto era notório o sorriso forçado nos lábios pequenos, o que rendeu uma risadinha fraca vindo do moreno, que voltou a arquear a sobrancelha, interessado com aquela mudança repentina de humor do garoto que acabou de se apresentar.

— É, já sabia o seu nome, mas cuidado aí pra não sair arrancando a mão de alguém, apertando desse jeito, campeão. — Brincou, desviando do olhar firme de Sehun para fintar as mãos dadas em um sacolejo, que logo foi desfeito pelo maior, que virava o rosto para o lado, como se fosse arrebatado dos devaneios que criou sobre como mataria o amigo farolete assim que chegasse em casa, dando um lugar a alguém totalmente tímido como se acabasse de ouvir a mensagem ditada sobre si. — Vamos, tenho que te mostrar onde ficam as suas salas na parte do segundo andar do bloco.

Timidamente, o Oh concordou com a cabeça, ajeitando os óculos que escorregavam pelo nariz até “grandinho”, palavras do seu círculo pequeno de amizade. Baekhyun tomou a dianteira para sair do corredor da morte súbita, enfiando as mãos em seus bolsos da jaqueta, a fim de esquentá-las desesperadamente, sem o sorrisinho pequeno e atrevido de natureza sair dos lábios. 

Andando à frente de Sehun, virou a cabeça para trás, num movimento cauteloso indicando o local alcançado. Sehun jurava ouvir a música de conquista, em RPG, num Nintendinho, desde quando Baekhyun se “juntou ao grupo” até “quando conquistou um dos objetivos”. Jogar e essas coisas geeks eram uma rotina fiel na vida dos colegas de apartamento, era fácil demais de comparar coisas idiotas com elas na cabeça de um introvertido nato.

— Se liga, esse é o andar de Física, o meu território, no caso, pode perguntar pra qualquer um onde eu estou caso precise de mim, ‘tô devendo uma pro Park, então, se quiser alguma ajuda, me chama. — Explicou o rapaz de madeixas vermelhas em meio ao negro intenso, apontando para as salas de portas fechadas, estando ambos no pátio, prontos para subirem pelas escadas. — Inclusive, você é mesmo de Química, não é? Pelo menos você me entende que cálculo com ciências são as melhores, aqui é anti-matemática, e a galera de Engenharia... depois do terceiro andar que eles ficam... nada de relacionar com eles, dica de veterano. O povo do terceiro, ok, arquitetura tem humanas, a gente perdoa.

Sehun acompanhava o seu veterano em exatas, ou melhor, _tentava_. Baekhyun conseguia falar mais coisa em mais velocidade que Chanyeol, e ainda tinha tempo de piscar para si enquanto subia as escadas. Era o verdadeiro tagarela e boca pelos cotovelos que todo lugar tinha. O castanho era alguém tímido de natureza, mas possuía um imã pra atrair pessoas totalmente ao contrário de si com uma facilidade absurda, inclusive era assim a sua ex.

— Eee... chegamos! Aqui que você fica, garoto de laboratório. A primeira sala é a de calouros... calma, você é um?

— Estou no quinto período.

— Opa, não é só um garotinho inocente então, não é mesmo? Tem alguns anos nesses ombros aí. — Isso não deveria ser, mas foi. Baekhyun não perdia a oportunidade de fazer um flerte pra quem quer que fosse, era algo bem mais forte que si. Entretanto, Sehun sequer notou, e só concordou acanhado por estar em um ambiente novo e pronto pra seguir viagem sozinho. — Sou do décimo período, definitivamente seu veterano.

Baekhyun se deu liberdade de rir para o maior, batendo a mão em suas costas largas, cobertas pelo azul fofinho do moletom. Agora sim estava na hora de entrar nas salas, apesar das poucas pessoas agora subindo as escadas, já indicaria o início da aula em breve, afinal a pouca presença de almas mal amadas ali era compreensível. A primeira semana era quase inútil para pessoas que já estavam ali há algum tempo, essencial a novatos e comédia aos veteranos mais antigos ali. Eram apenas apresentações e/ou zoeira sem fim. Não tem nota, não tem aluno.

— Bom, vou nessa, e quem sabe a gente dá as caras por aí ou se precisar de mim, ‘tô aqui embaixo. — Baekhyun fechou os olhos ao sorrir largo, apontando para baixo dos pés de Sehun, claro que em sua cabeça tocando um disco remix de perversão _on_. Esta, o Oh nem ouviu com atenção, a ansiedade já percorria suas veias e tentava jogar toda a adrenalina no ar.

— Tudo bem, obrigado, Baekhyun, por me mostrar o lugar e por ter me dado um motivo pra ignorar o seu amigo Chanyeol por hoje. Eu não o conheço mais, deveria ter sumido com ele na festa que ele disse que te fez um favor.

O Oh sorriu novamente com o cenho franzido, acenando ao menor enquanto se afastava. Fazia um mantra pra que aquela aula fosse produtiva a si, que absorvesse o máximo de conteúdo possível e passasse despercebido por todos durante todo o horário.

Já Baekhyun, desceu as escadarias sem muita pressa. Quinto ano tinha lá suas vantagens de ser o chefe do departamento do solo, isso na cabeça dele, não que fosse muito conhecido por todo o bloco e até fora dele. Baekhyun era do tipo fazia o que queria e quando queria. Se achasse interessante, ia e o realizava. Isso com qualquer tipo de coisa, algumas com o consentimento e outras ignorava até as regras mais meticulosas.

Em sua sala, o moreno entrou com toda a parcimônia, mesmo que o professor já estivesse em aula, apenas acenou e foi ao fundo da sala, assim que fechou a porta. A cadeira no canto esquerdo do fundão não ajudava muito as suas vistas sem os óculos ou lentes, mas era a mais agradável para um aluno tagarela e, infelizmente, para os colegas invejosos que só queria mandar que calasse a boca, Baekhyun era inteligente e proficiente na hora da prova, mesmo que não prestasse atenção em metade da aula e atrapalhasse o restante na outra fração do período. Contudo, não significava que evitassem de mandar que ficasse quieto. Muito pelo contrário, era frequente, só que impossível ou uma tremenda de uma façanha, conseguir realizar e ter resposta positiva sobre a reclamação.

Contudo, foi difícil até de prestar atenção no que o professor dizia apenas para poder se deleitar em piadinhas durante a aula. O castanho, de aparência intimidadora a olhos estranhos, com aquela expressão fechada e séria, com sobrancelhas tensionadas, que mudava a uma totalmente tímida e envergonhada, com as bochechas rubras, capturou, de fato, os pensamentos desordeiros do moreno. 

Mordia o dedão, a beiradinha da unha, enquanto viajava nos devaneios de que tipo de expressão ganharia do maior se explorasse cada uma de suas artimanhas consigo, desde toques e palavras mais leves às mais sugestivas. O interesse repentino em descobrir que tipo de corpo o conhecido haveria de ter, e o que receberia com isso. Prazer? Satisfação? Talvez até uma amizade visto que, se era amigo do Park, não deveria ser uma pessoa ruim, idiota igual o ruivo, quem sabe. Pensamentos libidinosos em relação a Sehun se fixaram em sua cabeça durante todo o período matutino. Sempre se perdia durante um tempo até que sua curiosidade sexual fosse morta. Sempre. Desde que Byun Baekhyun se entedia como gente naquela universidade, era assim que a banda tocava, na melodia de _Seven Rings._ I want it, I got it.

⚗️

O murmúrio podia ser ouvido por todas as salas de todos os andares, os passos pesados por cima da cabeça de cada um, era um momento sagrado na visão do aluno. Era o único som em massa que os estudantes sequer reclamavam, nem mesmo pelo arrastar de carteiras de um lado para o outro. Era o fim do período de aula matutina. Era como receber a glória dos céus diretamente no rosto, em um calorzinho necessário naquele inverno terrível. Mesmo que pudessem sair da sala quando quisessem assim que dessem o nome na lista de presença, não era a mesma coisa do que a sensação de liberdade vinda do mais poderoso da sala. 

A aula não havia sido nem um pouco cansativa, não teve aquela chuva de conteúdo de primeira como era o esperado, mas, minha nossa senhora das almas exaltas, quem era o ser humano que gostava de se apresentar perante uma sala com bem umas quarenta cabeças, falando de onde vinha, quantos anos tinha e o que levou a fazer o curso ou se já tinha alguma especialização em mente? Sehun havia cruzado até os dedos dos pés pra que isso não acontecesse, afinal, estava no terceiro ano da faculdade, mas obviamente nunca teria tido alguma escapatória por ser o “aluno transferido”. Juntou o restinho do que sobrou de sua alma ansiosa e respondeu cada uma desses questionamentos curiosos do professor com a voz mais baixa que gostaria. A timidez era fatídica a si, excepcionalmente quando era novo no ambiente. Conseguiu até fazer um balaio de gato numa mentira de escape sobre o real motivo da transferência, com as bochechas rubras.

O restante seguiu tranquilo, a aula foi relembrando sobre o que os alunos daquela classe haviam estudado no ano passado, como gancho pra dar início à nova matéria de química, com a voz calma do professor de cabelos negros escorridos numa franja presa atrás da orelha, com o restante das madeixas presas em um rabinho humilde de cavalo, que escondia os olhos atrás de óculos finos. No findar da aula, assim que todos os alunos já saíram para saciar vontade do horário, vontade de cair de boca num almoço, o Oh, que guardou os materiais da mesa próxima à parede, com calma o suficiente pra que restasse somente ele e o mais velho na sala, caminhou até este que guardava o Datashow em sua bolsa de uma alça só.

— Professor, tem um segundinho livre? — Sehun o chamou, ajeitando a mochila nas costas, com as orbes pairando sobre a armação bonita que o mais velho usava, desviando de seus olhos.

— Claro que sim. Ficou alguma dúvida hoje sobre meus métodos? Me desculpe explicá-los por cima, é que seus colegas já o conheciam, por esse motivo deixei o final da aula pra me procurarem caso precisasse.

O professor terminou de guardar o aparelho na bolsa de tecido, jogando-a pelo seu ombro, já atento ao que fosse questionado como tira dúvidas. 

— Sobre o método que o senhor mostrou eu consegui entender, mas era sobre outra coisa; o coordenador Jubum comentou comigo que o senhor era o professor encarregado por supervisionar algumas atitudes da atlética. Eu preciso de horas aqui, poderia me dizer com quem eu falo pra me afiliar?

— Bem, a atlética de Química solo se desfez tem uns quatro anos, ninguém mais queria tomar partido, então o bloco juntou as ciências da natureza, você tem que falar com o cabeça da atlética unida, só que é no andar de Física. — Ponderou o professor, com os dedos no queixo já guiando ambos para fora do cômodo. — Procure um tal de Baekhyun, é um pouco menor que eu, qualquer aluno de Física sabe com clareza qual sala ele fica.

— O senhor tem algum projeto científico pra cobrir essas horas da atlética que eu acabei de desistir? 

E acabou que o professor não tinha nada disso além de um sorriso bobo, negando a cabeça de um lado pro outro. Era o fim, Sehun não queria encontrar com o veterano tão cedo, não até passar o vexame implantado pelo Park. Desceu as escadarias de cor azul marinho cercadas pelo corrimão prateado, de maneira pensativa. Sobreviveria de palestras? Ou quem sabe de estágios em laboratórios no meio das férias? De qualquer modo, precisaria dessas horas pra conclusão do curso mais à frente, agora precisava mesmo era encher a pança.

Seria mentira se na cabeça do castanho não corresse pelo menos uma linha de arrependimento de ter bloqueado o melhor amigo. Suborná-lo com o perdão em troca de alimento era fundamental, tinha que tirar as casquinhas e aproveitar o curso quase concluído do mais alto. O rapaz realmente tinha mãos de fada encrustadas em cristais preciosos quando se tratava de cozinhar, de resto era um desastre ambulante assim como o próprio Oh. Os olhos negros estavam totalmente focados no iPhone branco em suas mãos esguias e gélidas, rolando a tela com o dedão de cima para baixo, tentando de algum modo se localizar na instituição em busca do local de alimentos ou shopping próximo, assim que desceu por completo os degraus. De jeito nenhum voltaria ao apartamento para lhe dar de cara com o que lhe trouxe uma porcentagem de raiva instantânea. Queria almoçar em garfadas e não em punhos mirados no maxilar bonito do amigo.

Logo no primeiro andar, saíam em berros, corpos se chocando em empurrões de ombro com ombro, entre gargalhadas esganiçadas, até o andar mais alto do bloco conseguia escutar tal fuzuê. Era impossível não perceber a passeata que Baekhyun e Jongdae realizavam próximo ao meio-dia, só que, depois de cinco anos, a maioria passou apenas a ignorá-los como todo mundo fazia ao escutar um carro de anúncio. Jongdae, em tapinhas animados, batia nas costas de Baekhyun, por conta do assunto que estava na ponta da língua afiada depois de apenas meia hora de falatório do professor.

— Byun, você tem que jurar mesmo pra gente que vai ser a melhor festa das atléticas de exatas... OLHA NO MEU OLHO, VOCÊ NÃO ‘TÁ ENTENDENDO, ÚLTIMO ANO, PELO AMOR DE TUDO QUE VOCÊ TEM, NÃO CAGA NO PAU E NEM VOMITA NA PISCINA DE NOVO! — Ameaçou o amigo, que usava um boné branco, já que, apesar do frio, tinha um sol claro estalando no céu o bastante pro uso dele, que combinava com o amarelo do moletom que ganhava um destaque especial ao sorrir largamente. — Já tem com quem comprar as bebidas certinho dessa vez? 

— Cara, só vomitei uma vez na piscina, para de tramoia. As outras vezes foram nos carros.

— Uma vez, mas já foi o suficiente pro Minseok, que ofereceu o espaço na chácara dos pais, querer comer seu cu com farofa ou o esfregão que ele te deu pra esfregar depois que fosse esvaziar o buraco.

— Olha, parece minha mãe se lembrando de coisa de mil anos atrás — Baekhyun rapidamente estendeu o indicador comprido rente aos lábios finos e tão bem desenhados de Jongdae que já iam se abrindo de novo. — Esquece que foi ano passado, a pedido do seu amigo, que quer fingir que aconteceu na trama aqui, ok?

O Kim riu alto e escandalosamente como só ele, e apenas ele, sabia fazer naquele bloco, a risada que qualquer um conhecia ao eclodir estrondosamente de sua garganta. Era uma das coisas que Baekhyun mais se afeiçoou com o amigo no primeiro encontro, poder brincar e rir de piadas infames com todo o efeito cascata de um riso soprado até os pulmões faltarem ar e a garganta arder. Ser ele mesmo e confidente com o rapaz mais novo poucos meses, era melhor organizar tudo que envolvia a atlética com o apoio que recebia do raio de sol ao seu lado. Aquela roupa amarela realmente destacava por aí.

— Se liga, e sobre as bebidas eu já consegui um patrocínio de um conhecido meu. A condição era ele ir participar com a gente e ajudarmos na atlética deles mais na frente. — O moreno acendeu um cigarro fino demais, usando o isqueiro pequeno coberto com couro com uma tampinha de metal. 

Os olhos quase fechadinhos de Jongdae aumentaram de tamanho, as sobrancelhas quase sempre aparentando estar preocupado se arquearam. Óbvio que Baekhyun sabia o que ele iria dizer. Que queria um também, obviamente. Na faculdade, os professores pouco se importavam ao que ingeriam, não sendo maconha na aula deles, tudo bem, e nem drogas mais pesadas e proibidas, é claro. Ia estendendo a caixinha verde claro com preto ao companheiro de tortura educacional, quando voltou seus olhos à sua frente no pátio, reconhecendo muito bem aquelas costas largas vagando por aí... bom, estavam paradas, na verdade, com a cabeça fixa ao olhar para a mão com o celular.

— Ei! Garoto do pornô escolar! — Baekhyun não perdoou, chamando Sehun daquele jeito. Não que houvesse esquecido seu nome, era bom com eles, mas era apenas por chamar atenção e o parar instantaneamente sobre o que fazia para conseguir seu olhar. E, na realidade, funcionou bem, porque o mais alto tinha virado abruptamente a si, com uma expressão nada feliz e de um “cala a boca. Chanyeol, você me pagaaaa”, ganhando um sorriso pequeno do Byun, que passava o cigarro queimando para o canto dos lábios. — Toma, Jong, vou ajudar o carneirinho a encontrar o rebanho que ele tem.

— Você quer é transar, filho da puta. Achei que a gente ia almoçar juntos.

— Que deselegante, meu caro Jongdae... te compenso depois. — Comentou o amigo com um típico bico formando nos lábios, não que se desfizesse rápido ao sacar um cigarro do maço, com o moreno o acendendo ligeiro, antes de sair dali em passos largos até o encontro do castanho com as sobrancelhas franzidas e a bochecha tonalizada em rubro pelo novo apelido ganho.

— Espero que seja na festa ou com colas na matéria do Huang. Ele é o bicho.

O Kim não saberia para quais das ajudas ganhou os joinhas de Baekhyun, mas qualquer uma já valia. Foi o pensamento que pairou na cabeça do rapaz com boné claro, saindo dali e se deliciando com a fumaça saindo pelas narinas. Tinha fome, afinal de contas, e aquilo que fumava não ajudava muito.

Byun chegou tão depressa quanto Francesco Bernoulli, _la maquina mas bloz de tote Italie,_ com direito até ao seu “fiaunnnn”. Sehun aguardava o veterano com paciência, não por querer, na verdade, sua expressão confusa com o local indicava o que Baekhyun realmente deduziu... mais perdido que cego em tiroteio.

— O que é isso? — O menor era um pouco invasivo, o suficiente pra ficar na ponta dos pés e tentar, através do ombro de Sehun, mirar seus olhos curiosos até a tela do celular. — AAHHH, POR ISSO ESTÁ ATÉ AGORA AQUI... Olhando o mapa da faculdade? Pra quê? Felizmente, do seu lado, jovem bonito, você tem o melhor GPS da instituição, não vai acreditar os lugares que eu sei de cor e salteado.

— Da última vez que segui a instrução de alguém, parei num beco e encontrei um homem do saco versão pop que não trava a língua. — Suspirou, observando o sorriso do menor desaparecer numa careta instigante, prendendo os dedos indicador e do meio no cigarro antes de dar uma tragada funda. Tinha sido até engraçadinho ver como o veterano mudava de feição rápido, a sinapse ao menos era boa. — Eu não quero ir pra casa agora, Chanyeol vai estar lá, ele volta na hora do almoço já que é perto, e se eu encontrar, é capaz de ser expulso do prédio.

— Como assim matar pessoas ainda não é válido no seu condomínio? Que absurdo... — O rapaz de cabelos de mechas vermelhas balançou a cabeça em negação, como se pensasse mesmo em tal “negligência” do síndico, sem parar de fumar aquele cigarro que Sehun jurava sentir um cheiro de hortelã saindo daquela fumaça que tanto baforava. Mas, mesmo com a piada boa, o Oh permitiu-se soltar um risinho soprado, um avanço tilintando na cabeça do mais baixo.

— Só que eu também não ‘tô entendendo essa geringonça de mapa. Eu ‘tô com fome, mas como é ele quem cozinha, vou ter que comer aqui na faculdade mesmo. Só quero ir para casa à noite. — O castanho deu um peteleco na tela do aparelho, frustrado consigo e aquela localização esquisita.

— Deixa eu ver. — Baekhyun pegou na mão do calouro, fazendo-o virar minimamente a si, com os olhos correndo de um lado pro outro e então a boca se rasgando em outro de seus sorrisos arteiros, tirando o cigarro da boca e apontando ao celular com ele aceso. — Isso é um mapa de três ou quatro anos atrás, nunca atualizaram essa porcaria aí, só os prédios mesmos que não ficaram no lugar jÁ QUE A ENGENHARIA NÃO TEM A CAPACIDADE DE BOTAR O CAPACETE DE PEDREIRO E MELHORAR ESSE BLOCO!

Baekhyun falou alto. Gritou, por assim dizer, colocando a mão do lado da boca e erguendo a voz numa sonoridade estúpida. Virou-se com a pressa em seu rosto, por saber que tinha feito merda ao provocar o andar superior, empurrando o castanho pela cintura em risadinhas enquanto o apressava pra saírem logo dali, antes que os poucos alunos que restaram fossem tirar satisfação consigo. Não que não conseguisse bater em uma boa briga, mas não poderia no momento... iria ser pior apanhar da galera da atlética por ter a festa cancelada por mau comportamento em ambiente de ensino.

Empurrou o Oh até o corredor que parecia que nunca parava de ventar, enfiando, então, as mãos pequenas no agasalho avermelhado, fazendo o sinal com a cabeça pra que Sehun o seguisse, achando que tivesse captado, já que tinha feito da primeira vez que se encontraram e o seguiu de prontidão, não fazendo diferente já que o próprio castanho não tinha muita escolha sobre o que fazer com aquele mapa desatualizado de uma figa e muito menos queria se arriscar a voltar para casa e dar de cara com o bobo sorridente do melhor amigo.

— Frio ainda, não? Antigamente quando nevava e vinha essas correntes de ar aí, meus veteranos na época de Frozen surtaram, não paravam de construir o Olaf por todo lado e gritar a música da Elsa. Bom, promovi o Minseok como melhor engenheiro civil. Claro que sem a galera pedreira saber, senão o boneco de neve ia ser eu mesmo.

Baekhyun falava e a fumaça escapava, era um ciclo vicioso de notar quando não sabia se era o vapor saindo de seus pulmões por respirar ou por conta do cigarro com cheirinho de hortelã. Sehun conseguia notar os olhos alheios brilhando com as recordações do passado, tudo bem que aparentemente esse seu veterano talvez não fosse um aproveitador de gente inexperiente sobre o campus, o que facilitava para o Oh se acomodar naquele ritmo ainda meio tímido de falar consigo. Era muito mais fácil ser a presença mais desaparecida nesses casos, e tinha bastante prática em ser ela quando estava com Chanyeol, mesmo que agora fosse bem mais solto consigo.

— Você é mesmo muito caladão, ‘tá com medo de eu te almoçar? Relaxa que a única coisa que eu mordo é uma porção de tteokbokki. Que tal? Quer comer tteokbokki? Conheço uma barraquinha ali na frente, saindo da faculdade.

— Só posso sem pimenta, mas gosto.

— Olha só! Além de um físico incrível, sou também milagreiro, fiz você reaprender a falar!

— Preciso de outro milagre, então. 

— ANJOS CANTAM E BAEKHYUN, O GRANDE, ATENDE! Manda! — O moreno virou, erguendo as mãos aos céus, com o final do cigarro preso entre os dentes, num sorriso empolgado por ter papo com o maior.

— Tem um veterano meu…

— Provavelmente deve ter muitos, não é?

— É, mas esse em especial, acho que, por teoria, nem deveria ser meu veterano, ele ahnm fuma e... — O Oh virou o rosto ao mais velho ao seu lado, analisando algo em seu rosto com calma. — Bom, tem cara de ser meio... _Ele,_ e tem um cabelo acho que bonito e combina com a sua personalidade.

— Hnm, deve ser um veterano bem bonito esse seu. Interessante. — O Byun pontuou, com os dedos no queixo como se desvendasse um mistério do próprio Sherlock, apertando os olhos, sem esconder o sorriso final. — E o que tem ele e o que posso fazer por você? Manda mais.

— Ele é um tagarela. Por favor, milagreiro, faça ele calar a boca! — Sehun juntou as mãos, entrando na brincadeira com uma expressão de dor, as sobrancelhas frisando isso com a queda delas. O sorriso do moreno morreu e as mãos erguidas para os céus instantaneamente viraram mãos que davam os dedos do meio com o maior gosto ao calouro, jogando a bituca de cigarro ao chão e pisando em cima, esfregando o pé direito. 

O recém conhecido soltou uma risadinha baixa, que era abafada pelas costas das mãos enormes que possuía. Bom, ao menos, Baekhyun descobriu que a risada o deixava ainda mais fofo igual às bochechas coloridas, então se satisfez apesar de acabar de ser pisado pelo garoto ao seu lado.

— ‘Vamo rápido que eu tenho necessidade de botar algo quente em minha boca. Beco da porra, vento frio da desgraça e fome do cão, eu vos amaldiçoo por ser tudo o que eu não queria pra uma segunda de manhã! 

Em primeira instância, Baekhyun tentou mesmo jogar uma cantada novamente a Sehun, mas a vontade de reclamar foi maior do que deixar uma no ar e esperar que pegasse. Por tudo o que há de bom no mundo, queria era estar em casa jogando The Last of Us 2 e não o freezer que era a vida de manhã no inverno. Mas tudo se perdoava quando olhava para seu lado, discretamente, e ver o garoto bonito que topou pela manhã naquele corredor terrível. Franziu o semblante assim que viu os olhos negros cruzarem os seus. Talvez virar o rosto completamente para dar oportunidade aos dois olhos de enxergar o dono do maxilar afiado, não fosse uma tática tão boa de ser discreto.

— Belos óculos! 

Soltou, por fim. Imbecil, rápido e com direito a um sorriso apontando o polegar em direção ao objeto. Não que tivesse vergonha em secar alguém ou qualquer um, mas não queria que esse alguém corresse depois de parecer esquisito e passar o vexame de sequer ganhar um beijinho por ser emocionado demais. Pelo menos já saíram do corredor da morte, rumo a matar a fome.

⚛️

As barraquinhas eram diversas, com comidas nacionais e até estrangeiras, o gosto do jovem era diversificado e comiam o que tinham vontade ao dar na telha, então, ninguém saía no prejuízo por ter algo diferente ou tradicional montado ali. O cheiro alegrava os corações maltratados e as almas famintas pós aula, parecia de verdade que havia mais gente ali do que quando se distribuíam a ir para as aulas. Com cores variadas e carrinhos ou tendinhas, cada um se encontrava onde bem queria, onde se sentia bem em comer o que tinha vontade, um sorvete ou um kimchi. As conversas e as risadas características de rodinhas de amigos onde se agradavam em poder relaxar e até mesmo jogar enquanto almoçavam. Era um ambiente deveras agradável, a menos que alguém seja tonto o suficiente pra não aproveitar as pequenas coisas que a vida dá. Passar um tempo com os amigos depois da aula e comer era um senhor de um presente da dona Vida.

Ao menos, era isso que os olhos de Sehun contemplavam a correr as orbes por aí, indo de cantinho a cantinho, enquanto não deixava de seguir seu veterano de um lado para o outro, em busca da tal barraquinha preferida do menor. Não que não apreciasse seu momento sozinho, pensando consigo mesmo, mas a solidão geralmente não era tão boa quando não conhecia nem o tio da barraca pra trocar uma ideia.

A cor da barraca em si era um tanto chamativa, era um laranja tão forte, que se olhasse para sua pele, estava laranja como se tivesse passado do tempo na câmara de bronzeamento, o sol fazia muito bem o seu serviço em refletir a luz contra a derme de qualquer um ali presente. Baekhyun puxou uma das cadeiras de madeira pesada que estava ao redor da mesa também por igual, se acomodando num suspiro por finalmente se sentarem, jogando os braços por cima do encosto da cadeira assim que deixou a mochila no chão. Sehun, por sua vez, pendurou sua bolsa no encosto da cadeira, sem se sentar ainda, caminhando até o dono do local e pedir um cardápio, arrancando um sorrisinho do menor sentado e largado.

— Pra que o cardápio? É só fazer assim. — O garoto do undercut cheio de mechas vermelhas fechou o cardápio na mão do Oh com cuidado, piscando a si como se contasse em seguida um truque. Virou o corpo quase todo para trás, levantando dois de seus dedos ao senhor por de trás do balcão. — Vou querer dois da casa, senhor Jung. O tigelão.

— Que? Calma, isso é o tteokbokki? — Apontou para as mãos de Baekhyun que faziam um círculo enorme com os dedos, simbolizando o “tigelão”, com um sorriso desafiador.

— Sim? E vai por mim, você acaba e ainda quer comer mais. 

— Mano... eu não vou conseguir comer tudo, não. — O castanho negou rapidamente com a cabeça. Que espécie de poço sem fundo era aquele seu veterano? Levantou os olhos ao moço dono da tenda, balançando as mãos em uma tentativa de chamar sua atenção. — Eu vou querer uma porção menor e sem pimenta, por favor…

Sehun se sentou em sua cadeira, de frente ao menor que apoiava o cotovelo na mesa e a mão em sua cabeça, em um riso quase que desapontado por ter que comer um grandão sem apostar quem comia mais rápido. Soltou um suspiro, por fim, em um protesto do silêncio.

— Você é um chato, tem que aprender comer do gigante desde já, molengo... e qual o lance da pimenta? O cheiro te irrita? — Apontou pro nariz algumas vezes num sorriso bobo, se deitando sobre o braço, debruçando contra a mesa, o sono chegava quase de mansinho.

— Que? Não. — Sehun negou, cruzando os braços contra o peito, rindo soprado com a timidez batendo em seu rosto rubro. — Eu sou alérgico, se eu comesse o que tu pediu, ou eu passava mal pela quantidade ou passava mal pela pimenta. E, segundo, tu que bancaria o hospital.

O garoto cheio das mechas coloridas arqueou a sobrancelha, refletindo consigo mesmo como seria que o rapaz à sua frente ficaria se sofresse uma reação alérgica. Negou a cabeça diversas vezes com rispidez, a bochecha amassando conta o braço. Era impossível alguém bonito ficar parecendo uma bola vermelha quase sufocando, deveria tomar cuidado com o fruto ardido.

— Questionário pro veterano aqui... tem que responder todas sem desviar, viu? — Os olhos atentos de Baekhyun tomaram vida, jogando qualquer vestígio de sono causado pelo frio embora, ao dar início à nova brincadeira com o até então _“novo amigo conhecido que gostaria de trocar alguns beijinhos, algum dia, o mais rápido possível”_.

Sehun não era muito a fim de se abrir a ninguém assim, subitamente, mas devia uma ao Byun, que tinha instruído sobre tudo no bloco e agora o levou para comer. Querendo ou não, era o mínimo para com o rapaz boca frouxa.

— Tudo bem. Mas não conto número de qualquer coisa minha.

— Ok, _De frente com Baekhyun DeGeneress_ , não loiro e nem casado, mas garanto que mais bonito. — Piscou em um ar convencido, mas com sinceridade e razão. Era mesmo. Baekhyun se pôs sentado como alguém decente, segurando as próprias mãos, como num programa em que fosse o apresentador. — Idade?

— Bom, tecnicamente números não valeriam, não é mesmo? — Sehun arqueou a sobrancelha por ter o pego no pulo, o que deixou o Byun com uma expressão desconhecida, quase incrédulo. — Vinte, e você?

— Vinte e três. — Voltou a sorrir com a curiosidade batendo na cabeça. — Mora há quanto tempo na capital de nossos corações patriotas?

— Três anos. Você é daqui?

— Ora, ora, ora, além de bonito, um migrante! Sim, sou! Deve ser por isso que é diferente, não diferente ruim, mas com toda certeza era modelo em... de onde é mesmo?

— Sokcho... — Respondeu um Oh todo tímido e envergonhado, desviando os olhos do mais velho, que não deixou de perceber. A coloração rósea nas bochechas era um ato adorável para alguém tão grande como o rapaz.

— Moleque da praia, impossível ser bonito assim e solteiro, então. O surfistinha deve ser cheio dos contatinhos. — O moreno se apoiou com o punho fechado por baixo do queixo, a mil por hora em cima de cantadas baratas, mas que nunca haviam falhado.

— Não tenho contatinho e nem nada, não. — Sehun soltou um riso tímido, ainda olhando vago e perdido em seus próprios pensamentos por aí, num suspiro antes de voltar a sorrir ao veterano. — Não tive vontade de sair com nenhuma menina depois da minha ex.

A cabeça de Baekhyun freou na hora com todas as cantadas como a última, se botando de frente a uma parede enorme escrita “Esse mano não é nenhuma face de LGBT?”. Os olhos se arregalaram quando só havia o sexo feminino em sua fala, claro que existia uma probabilidade de 12% de chance de ter só se envolvido com garotas em um período de vinte anos. Pensando bem... 10%. Se bem que, fazia sentido, não é possível alguém que se envolvesse com os dois sexos não ter sequer notado uma investida idiota ao menos, se não tivesse acostumado em recebê-las de gente do mesmo sexo. “ _Meu Deus, que mancada”,_ era o que o moreno pensava ao colocar da palma sobre a boca, franzindo o cenho. Bom, ao menos não chegou a fazer algo que o deixaria ainda mais desconfortável do que isso, por ser hétero.

— E o que aconteceu pra terminarem? Você me parece um cara do tipo tranquilo. — Questionou Baekhyun depois de soltar um suspiro frustrado por aniquilar qualquer chance que tinha criado com o castanho. Era alguém que dava em cima pra todo lado, mas não alguém que forçava ou era inconveniente.

Entretanto, não obteve resposta do mais alto, que só friccionou os lábios em uma linha reta, o semblante mais cabisbaixo. Baekhyun nunca foi ruim em notar diferenças em ações e falas de alguém, sabia que o desconforto havia subido e esse era um assunto que não deveria ter tocado novamente. Ia só acrescentando em sua lista sobre o Oh, descobrindo o que tinha e o que não tinha vontade de comentar, do que se abria para fazer e o que os olhos corriam para longe quando incomodado com algo. Ao menos, brincadeiras ele era bem receptível e sabia devolvê-las ao sentir-se à vontade. Era um garoto tímido e isso já tinha notado desde o primeiro encontro, mas era cabível. Diferente de Chanyeol, o amigo do castanho que já havia conhecido, que não importava o local, sempre era aberto depois de dois segundos em que choque térmico de um ambiente social ao outro. Personalidades e personalidades, afinal.

— Ok, então, esse é um tabu. Vou deixar dessa vez só, em! — Brincou, por fim, tentando dar um upgrade no papo. Clima chato era horrível, e se persistisse, não se chamaria Byun Mestre Físico Baekhyun... e mesmo que não conseguisse nem um beijinho daquela boca bonita, cheinha e pequena de seu calouro, era um cara simpático e carismático — do jeito dele — o suficiente pra tentar uma amizade.

— Beleza, e obrigado. — O mais novo lançou certeiro um sorriso que mostrava seus dentes, os olhos sumiam quando se fechavam por sorrir, e as bochechas, ainda coloridas de um vermelho quase sumido, subiam. O coração de Byun bateu algumas vezes mais rápido, pode ter certeza. Era até baixo se lamentar por um cara hétero.

— Tem família aqui?

— Não, só moro com o Chanyeol, mesmo, desde quando me mudei pra cá.

— AH! E você-

O raciocínio de Baekhyun fora interrompido pelo senhorzinho que, ao sair de trás do balcão, chegou com duas tigelas. A diferença entre as duas era gritante. A de Baekhyun, com certeza, era maior que a mão de Sehun, e este nem duvidada disto. O Oh antes de quebrar os hashis, juntou ambas as palmas, com os olhos fechados em um agradecimento rápido, o que levou o menor curioso a se juntar em seguida, pela educação e por achar engraçadinho as facetas do maior. 

A tigela fumegava, o aroma definitivamente era delicioso, e o Byun sabia muito bem disso, quando fez um sinal com a mão ao calouro, o apressando para que experimentasse, esbanjando um sorriso esperto em seu rosto, aguardando o garoto pegar qualquer coisa ali em sua tigelinha cheia de massa de tteokbokki, mergulhado em um molho à base de queijo. Uma vez que a pimenta, no prato deste, nem deveria chegar perto. 

E, definitivamente, o veterano de Sehun estava mais do que certo. Aquele tteobokki quase ganhou um festival de fogos quando em um pedaço singelo entrou em contato com seu paladar. A textura macia e fácil de mastigar, quentinha em contraste com aquele frio, o tempero suave como aprendeu a amar. Perfeito. Os olhos surpresos e animados com a sensação de poder saciar a fome, encontraram os do moreno, que sorria bobo para o maior. Era baixo de verdade, se sentir idiota e meio abobado tão rápido como sempre... isso já tinha se afeiçoado, a aparência e por ser alguém gente fina, eram dois buracos que sempre puxavam o Byun para baixo em qualquer situação, se apaixonar era fácil a si, e saciar com troca de caricias aqui e ali era bom e prazeroso. Mas fodido era quando acontecia esse tipo de situação, não era alguém acessível, hétero só segue em linha reta, já um pan como ele, picotava essa linha reta e distribuía em todo canto que seu coração mandava, nem que fosse por uma noite apenas. 

— Sehun. — Baekhyun chamou o garoto que não havia tardado a mandar ver no almoço quente e saboroso. Era uma graça, até.

— Sim? — Por um segundo se sentiu mais do que acolhido, o rapaz que só o chamava por apelidos desde a parte da manhã pode chamá-lo pelo seu nome, parecia ser sério, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentiu como houvesse uma carga de amizade antiga entre os dois. Levantou os olhos, engolindo tudo o que as bochechas arredondadas estocavam ao mastigar.

— Sabe... como você é novo, com certeza não tem uma associação com atlética nenhuma... que pena. — Baekhyun parou de cutucar a comida, com uma expressão de tristeza e desapontamento que parecia que de maneira alguma ela se encaixava ali; aos olhos do Oh, nunca pareceria que ela fosse remetente a um sentimento verdadeiro, era divergente de todo o raio de luz que parecia manifestar de si mesmo como algo natural. Ainda com a cara de derrota, Baekhyun esticou até sua bolsa no chão, puxando um maço de papel impresso, tirando duas folhas grampeadas e, quando colocou sobre a mesa escura de madeira, arrastou até a frente do castanho, tirando a cara de cachorro perdido na mesma hora. — Seria o que eu falaria se à sua frente não tivesse o maior físico do mundo! Claro que o vivo né, não vamos contar com nossos queridos falecidos.

— Que isso, mano?

— Hehe, isso, meu querido e amado calouro, é o ingresso pro seu futuro! Não pro depois que sair daqui da faculdade, mas, durante ela e meu reinado! — Byun falava com empolgação, tirando uma caneta Bic fácil do bolso. — Sem cerimônia, me dê seu endereço, número de telefone e 30 doletas na mesa pra associar o ano todo.

— Tem três coisas com números aí. — O mais alto riu, negando com a cabeça. O cara em sua frente não existia.

— Preciso deles pra te associar, pô... Olhe nos meus olhos. — Baekhyun quase se jogou sobre a mesa e as tigelas, curvando seu rosto próximo do de Sehun, chegando a enxergar além dos olhos pequenininhos do castanho, o seu reflexo de olhos arregalados pela lente dos óculos do outro, apontando com o indicador para as suas írises negras. — Eles gritam “você é muito alto e preciso de gente no basquete! E pode ter carteirinha que dá 50% de desconto por aí!”

— Mas não conheço ninguém de lá e…

— Me matou, mas vou deixar essa passar. Os jogos contam como horas e atividades beneficentes também! — Cortou Baekhyun, catando a destra de Sehun quase num apelo.

— E eu te-

— Te juro que não precisa ter nem um pingo de vergonha eu te ajudo caso precise de algo na atlética. Se não souber jogar, a gente dá um jeito de aprender rapidinho em treino e eu... — Baekhyun olhou para um lado e outro, para cima e pra baixo em busca de raciocínio e ajuda divina. — Eu... eu pago o seu almoço hoje.

Sehun suspirou fortemente. Estava totalmente envergonhado por ser em público essa imploração partindo de um veterano, que segurava sua mão e com certeza tentava jogar de todos os meios pra lhe comprar. E comprou, na verdade, com a boa e velha insistência, uma mão de vergonha e uma pitada da carinha de cachorro sem dono, com um bônus de... almoço pago. Era uma realidade triste, mas almoço grátis nunca deixou de ser grátis. 

— Tudo bem, eu me inscrevo, ok? — O castanho soltou as mãos do moreno que sorria de orelha a orelha, levantando as mãos fechadas até a altura da cabeça, comemorando, em uma dancinha, a vitória, sem sair do acento, apenas rebolando de um lado para o outro em uma felicidade notória. — Só porque preciso de horas.

O Byun concordou com o rosto bobo alegre, nem parecendo o rapaz atrevido que falava com tudo e todos com um cigarro no canto da boca, assemelhava um adolescente que ganhou uma partida de PUBG depois de sobreviver a tantas balas perdidas holográficas. Baekhyun sacou seu celular na mesma hora, entregando a Sehun a caneta esferográfica azul com a outra mão. Abriu então o Twitter, escrevendo com velocidade:

_“Se preparem SNU, a Eletromagnética completou o time de basquete, se foderam._

_Ai que delicia ser vencedor, se liga @JongDarEVender, quem amou?_ _😍💖_ _”_

Era capaz de se ouvir os berros de Jongdae dali, como era possível? Fechar com chave de ouro o último ano era sempre essencial a qualquer quase graduado que tinha a cabeça no TCC, queria relaxar e ganhar. Já o rapaz de moletom azul usava a caneta que lhe foi dado, batendo em pontinhos no papel enquanto acabava por terminar de ler, vendo termos e valores. Os óculos se embaçavam por estar curvado, mais próximo da tigela com a porção suculenta de tteokbokki. A única coisa que se arrependia, era de não ter pego uma tigela gigante igual à do mais velho à sua frente, que a devorava.

— Ahh sim, esqueci de te contar. — Anunciou Byun, que não poupava etiqueta ao mastigar e falar ao mesmo tempo, até pra comer ele era barulhento. — A atlética vai dar uma festa no fim desse mês, seria maneiro se você fosse. Vai ser bem daora.

— Eu não curto muito ambiente assim se ‘tô sozinho e não conheço ninguém. — Respondeu Sehun, direto, por estar focado em colocar seu endereço meticulosamente.

— Me matou de novo, Oh Sehun, e, relaxa, daqui um mês quem sabe você não arranja uma menininha pra pegar. Acho que você consegue até alguém interessado em você essa semana.

— Eu não ‘tô com vontade disso também, não. — Sorriu sem graça, terminando de transcrever o próprio número de celular no papel que aparentava ser reciclado, pela sua coloração, e entregava ao mais velho.

— Que isso, cara... você tem vida? — Indagou com a boca novamente cheia, prestes a engolir. Buscava com os olhos ligeiros toda lacuna preenchida com cada informação bem trabalhada naquela letra estranhamente de _médico_. Era um garrancho na assinatura, mas dava para entender. — Tudo certo, temos as roupas e canecas da atlética, mas isso você pode ver mais tarde. Bem-vindo!

Baekhyun estendeu a mão pequena e bem marcada de linhas, a fim de cumprimentar o mais novo em uma recepção calorosa, por assim dizer. Sehun aceitou pegar em sua mão, dando sacolejos rapidinhos, o que deixou o moreno ainda mais feliz por novamente vê-lo colaborar com as brincadeiras. Quando se desfez, o castanho puxou sua carteira do bolso da calça, tirando ali também o valor para a carteirinha, entregando ao veterano a quantia comentada.

— Acho que já tenho que ir pra casa. — Soltou assim que viu o horário pelo relógio preso em seu pulso marcado de veias por debaixo da manga da veste. — Já foi o suficiente pra matar o Chanyeol de preocupação.

— Não disse que ia voltar só de noite? — Byun torceu o nariz, incrivelmente quase acabando de terminar aquele trambolho de tigela. Como ele conseguia comer tudo em tão pouco tempo e mesmo assim parecer um trapo de magro, era um enigma.

— Sim, mas eu não posso, não quero deixar que bote uma foto minha numa caixinha de leite e use no curso todo dia. — Se levantou da cadeira pesada e envernizada, ajeitando a alça da bolsa em seus ombros tão largos quanto de alguém que fez natação a vida inteira. — Só queria dar um susto nele por estar bravo, mas não posso deixar que arranque os fios por minha causa.

— É o que você é pra ele, irmão mais novo?

— Basicamente. Sempre esteve comigo quando precisei, como um irmão mesmo. Um bem filho da puta... mas amável. E ele ‘tá com meu cachorro lá em casa, isso é o mais importante.

Sehun riu falando disso, estava mais solto com aquele homem, que havia sido gentil... Mesmo que um chato de galocha e grudento, mas gentil. E Vivi, o _Bichon frisé_ , era precioso demais pra ficar só com ele. O castanho retirou a armação do rosto, limpando a lente em seguida, com a beirinha do moletom. Visão esta do rosto do Oh que deixou o veterano alheio de si por dois segundos lentos demais, câmera lenta em seu cérebro que tocava uma reprise. Esse cara era um gostoso, e Baekhyun nem tinha como negar com o que via. Estendendo a caneta esferográfica azul escuro, o físico negou aceitá-la de volta, se despertando do transe e lhe lançando um sorriso.

— Pode ficar, peguei de um calouro do primeiro período hoje. — Riu com um pouco de maldade, descobrindo que a verdadeira _maldade_ era perdendo a vista do rosto límpido, agora coberto com os óculos pretos, que o corpo já virava-se pra partir. — Indo?

— Sim, mas muito obrigado por hoje, Baekhyun, mesmo. — O sorriso aberto estava de volta, os olhos em meia lua e a bochecha avantajada de bônus.

_“Que isso, prazer foi todo meu. Eu que tenho que agradecer por me presentear com uma vista tão boa, gente boa e com um material incrível pra uma punhetinha ou duas. Não pego hétero, mas nada me impeça que não faço uma homenagem, não é? Volte sempre!”;_ Era isso que a cabeça de Baekhyun latejava para dizer, os pensamentos a fio, tudo bem na ponta da língua, um passo de soltar.

— Não foi nada, a gente se esbarra por aí, Pornô Escolar. — Baekhyun fechou os olhos com calma, mantendo um sorriso pequeno nos lábios, abaixando a cabeça. Isso definitivamente não foi para ter um ar descolado, foi puramente sentindo dor e arrependimento de seus atos. Era tão fácil destruir sua imagem para os 10% restantes de não hétero do calouro. Se tinha essa probabilidade de ele beijar algum cara, com certeza não seria ele. Nunca.

No fim das contas, nem viu quando Sehun foi embora... e preferiu assim do que morrer de vergonha em vez de fingir que não falou nada. Só comentaria o mais rápido possível em lamentos com Kim Jongdae, que caiu no conto do cara gostoso hétero. De novo.

⚗️

Sehun chegou em sua casa, após passar pelo tédio de se olhar no espelho enquanto aguardava o elevador chegar no andar desejado, destrancando a porta com cuidado. Não queria fazer barulho para não ecoar pelo corredor dos vizinhos. Esperava fielmente receber Vivi na porta, para, em seguida, ser ignorado pelo resto do dia, só não contava que o cachorrinho estivesse com 1.84 de altura e com cabelos vermelhos, abrindo os braços fortes e o puxar a si.

— SAI, TRAIDOR! — Sehun reclamou em protesto, tentando empurrar com as mãos, em vão, aquele corpo gigante em comparação com o seu esguio. Contudo, era realmente difícil de tirar aquele homem todo de cima de si, quanto enfiava o rosto em seu pescoço para fingir um choro. — Desinfeta, DESENCOSTA, CHANYEOL—

O químico desistiu de tentar se debater entre os brações enormes. Tentou passar para dentro de casa, visto que ele nem havia conseguido entrar ainda. Andou em passinhos fáceis do maior acompanhar de ré, com Vivi pulando em sua perna, numa alegria que acabou instantaneamente quando o Oh trancou a porta com todos os três do lado de dentro.

— Desculpa, Sehun! Desculpa, desculpa. — Choramingou em manha, o Park afastando a cabeça minimamente em busca dos olhos que estavam apertados pelas sobrancelhas franzidas. — Não falo mais sobre isso com ninguém, era piada, não sabia que ia ficar bravo…

— Caralho, Chanyeol... era meu veterano e eu nem conhecia ele. — Ralhou o Oh, respirando fundo, dando tapinhas mais aconchegantes nas costas igualmente largas do ruivo, que passava a deitar a cabeça em seu ombro.

Pronto, Sehun havia ganho um poço de ser manhoso até aceitar as desculpas. Chanyeol era convencido, barulhento, comunicativo, bobo e brincalhão, mas era só alguém brigar consigo e este alguém for do seu círculo íntimo de amizade, que virava uma maria mole, fazendo de tudo para agradar a pessoa que havia magoado, sem querer, por alguma burrada que cometia.

— Olha, ‘tá tudo bem. É só o seu amigo Baekhyun falar só entre ele... ou torcer pra isso né, e não me chamar por aí assim.

— Espero que tenha uma torcida forte então. — Comentou o Park, que levantou a cabeça do ombro que apoiava a cabeça, sorrindo desajeitadamente pela piada que tinha um soco na boca do estômago por ser verdade. Nada era certeza com o Byun. — Cozinhei pra você, vem comer?

O mais novo deixou suas coisas no seu quarto, não respondendo o ruivo logo de imediato, tirou os tênis clichês de indie, e deitou-se na cama, agora levantando a voz pra responder o melhor amigo de longe mesmo.

— Comi já. — Se espreguiçou na cama de casal que possuía um colchão considerado duro, mas perfeito a Sehun, este que fechava os olhos em busca de relaxar, e fazer o famoso quilo e preguiça pós aula, havia comido muito afinal de contas. — E entrei na atlética, vou jogar basquete também... descobri que tem uma festa nela, fim do mês.

— Opa, que bom, senhor jogador profissional e o “mais festeiro” — Brincou Chanyeol, chegando na porta de seu quarto, encostando no batente de madeira, inclinando todo seu corpo e apoiando seu peso ali. — Comeu o que? E depois come o que eu te fiz... Gimbap.

— Comi tteokbokki com o Baekhyun, ele me pagou.

— Comeu com quem? — Questionou, confuso. Nem cogitou brincar com o resto da frase, como o mesmo neurônio que Baekhyun possuía, faria com as palavras “comi” e “pagou”.

— Ahn... com o Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun? — Respondeu novamente ao Park, com o tom confuso ao ponto de abrir os olhos.

— Beleza. — Chanyeol disse monossilábico, saindo dali e indo direto a seu quarto.

Park Chanyeol era um caso famoso de ser ciumento com o melhor amigo, o que fez a risada de Sehun ecoar livremente a casa até os ouvidos do rapaz emburrado em sua bateria eletrônica, ligada no fone onde só ele ouvia as batidas engasgadas. 

⚛️


	2. I think i'm in love

⚗️

Nenhuma lei de física havia explicado tão bem a atração magnética, quanto o exemplo que Oh Sehun arrumou ao tentar entender como que até hoje não havia conseguido se livrar de Baekhyun. Não que quisesse realmente despachar a companhia do menor que não parava um segundo de gritar, mas depois de quase um mês consigo, quase desacreditava no poder da ciência e passava a quase ver como um demônio que invocou e até hoje não achou seu caminho de casa.

Sexta-feira, último dia da quarta semana em janeiro, gélido como os outros dias passados, não havia muito o que se fazer ao estar em um inverno que abraçava o vento frio. Mas realmente bem mais fácil de aturar que nos primeiros dias, uma vez que o corpo humano se adapta muito bem às condições climáticas impostas na região. Fim de aula. Sempre foi e sempre será um alívio a qualquer aluno, seja ele amante da aula e matéria ou não, era indiscutível o gostinho doce de sair das garras maçantes de um professor rigoroso. O barulho denso em eco de inúmeros passos era o som de liberdade, alguns arrastados em uma preguiça plausível ou até mesmo os apressados para não perder o ônibus, mas sempre estiveram ali.

Sehun não tinha a pressa de uns, morava perto demais para necessitar correr para poder chegar em casa e se agarrar na cama quentinha ou se enfiar embaixo das cobertas com uma caneca de chocolate quente. Na realidade, a essa altura do campeonato, já amava a sensação de frio na pele clara, coberta por um moletom rosa bem clarinho, gostava da cor e gostava ainda mais do calorzinho que ficava ali preso entre o tecido e sua derme. Acabou a aula, mas ainda assim pretendia estudar mais um pouco, revisar tudo e fazer seus resumos. Adorava ser um aluno “esforçado”, contudo, ainda tinha muita preguiça, se deixasse isso para mais tarde, assim que estivesse em sua casa, não era fácil largar o doce do controle de videogame e Chanyeol o provocando, para fazer um resumo sobre Química Industrial. Deus me livre. Preferia mil vezes fazer tudo enquanto ainda lembrava da aula recente e ainda pairava o ar estudantil a sofrer depois.

O problema era, não importava onde se sentasse na biblioteca enorme, e bem frisado no _enorme_ , que Baekhyun sempre o encontrava, alegando que era impossível não notar alguém tão alto. Em qualquer lugar, que pensava em se acomodar, não demorava nada pra que seu veterano se materializasse ali, com um sorriso que já dava início a uma longa conversa entre risadas, que se segurava de verdade para não ecoar o local todo e serem advertidos, não que isso não tenha acontecido algumas vezes... porque já havia acontecido, sim, com o rosto do Oh ardendo em vergonha em todas elas, mantendo o dedo do meio esticado ao mais velho enquanto não se cansasse. Foi inevitável vasculhar algum canto mais reservado, sem ser as cabines rodeadas de vidro à prova de som que só serviam para grupos de estudo, mas um cantinho que achou por coincidência, abaixo onde todos ficavam, quase que um térreo da biblioteca onde ficavam mais os funcionários. O que foi muito bom, já que o Byun não iria desgrudar de si, ali poderia ao menos deixar que ele falasse na altura que bem entendia.

O castanho se acomodou na cadeira em frente à mesa de estudo encostada no canto da parede, assim que atravessou toda a biblioteca e desceu a rampa até o local de funcionários, depositando todo o seu material sobre o mármore da mesinha, tirando logo os seus marca-textos coloridos e canetas de cores semelhantes, com uma mania de separar as matérias por cores distintas. Retirou os óculos, fechando as perninhas finas e escuras da armação, onde acabou por colocar em frente ao caderno já aberto na matéria cansativa, não perdendo tempo ao jogar as pernas uma sobre a outra e as cruzar ainda sentado na cadeira de plástico laranja. 

Mal tinha começado o enunciado em flechas azuis pastel apontando o mais importante, e nem precisou enxergar para saber quem havia chegado. Espalhafatoso como sempre, demasiado em comunicação e microfone preso na garganta. Lá estava Byun Baekhyun, esbanjando aquele sorriso enorme que as bochechas subiam bem, e o mais alto nem necessitava levantar os olhos para saber que era essa a expressão genuína do veterano; os olhos maiores e escuros bem apertadinhos que quase sumiam no contraste com o sorriso largo. Eram coisas que o Oh, depois de um longo tempo consigo no decorrer do mês, havia decorado, por ser diferente... O jeito sempre alegre pareava com o de Chanyeol, o que automaticamente o deixava confortável e em “casa”, mas nunca iria admitir, o ego de ambos era semelhante também, inflava por igual.

— Sério, Jongdae, eu achei que não andaria mais. — Baekhyun continuou o assunto com o amigo, suspirando depois de uma risada quase que desesperada, balançando a cabeça em negação sem tirar a mão da cintura, apenas para largar a mochila de qualquer jeito no chão cinza. — Oi, Hun! Estudando o que dessa vez? 

Baekhyun tombou sua fronte à frente, buscando enxergar — mesmo que de cabeça para baixo — o caderno do castanho, invasivo como sempre foi, o que sempre afirmou ser resquício de uma curiosidade exacerbada. De imediato, fez uma careta ao decifrar o que era, e era triste; Já havia visto aquela matéria uma vez, assim que Sehun lhe contou sobre a sua grade, mostrando o quão terrível ela era. Baekhyun dava era graças a Deus por não precisar passar por tal tortura.

— Se você vai passar por isso, deveria ver uma matéria mais daora, tipo... aquela sua de química quantitativa. — Byun confessou, sentando-se ao seu lado, consequência de ser uma mesa redonda, apoiando o braço no mesmo mármore com a mão repousada no queixo. 

— Só você curte isso, Baekhyun. — Comentou Jongdae, puxando o moletom branco para baixo, desembolando o tecido grosso do peito assim que se sentou do outro lado do Oh.

— Ele tem um bom ponto, e química industrial é legal na prática, você iria gostar, mas seria expulso da sala assim que colocar fogo em alguém ou explodir por querer “inovar”. 

Finalmente, Sehun havia levantado o rosto a si, sorrindo de canto ao alfinetar o menor que refez a careta, torcendo o nariz assim que se deu a liberdade e lhe desceu um soquinho no ombro largo do calouro, que riu soprado em seguida. A timidez do Oh era algo que não iria deixar seu corpo tão cedo, mas já se sentia à vontade entre os dois, especialmente o Byun que sempre brincava consigo, querendo que interagissem mais. Na primeira semana, os assuntos eram confusos para Sehun, não em questão de ser alheio ao que falava, mas o modo como Baekhyun tentava encontrar vários deles para falar consigo era diferente e estranhamente engraçado. Ninguém nunca fez muita questão de fazer isso por si, por aparentar fechado, acabava por ser mesmo e, de quebra, ele não sentia falta.

A quebra de rotina com o veterano foi real. Em sua antiga faculdade, nunca falou tanto em um ano quanto em uma semana com o garoto de undercut perfeito, que os fios compridos quase caiam em seus olhos com ou sem o vento tocando, um charme a parte do mesmo. Baekhyun acabou descobrindo que, de fato, Sehun era um ouvinte muito bom, mas à medida em que mais falava sobre qualquer coisa, mais obtinha resposta do garoto, elas rebatidas com o ar de farpas irônicas em brincadeira ou até mesmo as mais curtas devido à risada fina que vinha cortando a linha de raciocínio do maior, o que era mais gratificante ainda a Baekhyun; Fazê-lo rir, e ver de brinde o sorriso em fração de segundos antes de ser escondido pela palma da mão e os olhos brilhantes comprimidos em meia lua, quase fechando.

Seria errado pensar e repensar sobre como queria ter ao menos uma chance com o mais novo, desde um simples beijinho ou até uma rodada toda completa, com a pessoa em específico sendo hétero? Talvez fosse, e até torturante a si. Às vezes os pensamentos em horas como essa davam aquela pincelada de almejo. Era torturante e até injusto, Sehun era um cara legal, educado e gentil, mas, infelizmente, queria mais. Queria saber qual era o gosto de seus lábios, que sempre faziam seu coração vacilar até com um sorriso casto, principalmente se o sorriso que se formava, era devido as suas piadas. Aquilo o deixava aéreo. Era difícil compreender que não poderia ser nunca uma dessas pessoas sortudas a desvendar cada cantinho da boca bonita que o fazia suspirar, o cara era hétero e a visão de relacionamento era única, o que sempre iria diferir do _pan_ que Byun se identificava. 

Mas reclamar de barriga que se enchia era quase um pecado. Ao físico, conhecer mais do Oh, seu crush platônico, era gostoso, era simples e passar o tempo consigo não era cansativo. Por mais que a personalidade do castanho fosse bem mais reclusa do que a sua, o fato de ter sempre o maior junto, acatando ideias e até brincando, o deixava de coração quentinho e com um sorriso no rosto. Ver ele se mudar em passinhos lentos o status de relacionamento consigo, se abrindo melhor e ambos se moldando um ao outro para um ambiente mais tranquilo — na medida do possível — o deixava estonteante. Mesmo que sentisse que o Oh se mudava algumas coisas a mais com o desenrolar da situação. A não ser que houvesse regredido todos os passos de se familiarizar com a faculdade e agora quisesse esconder de gente ao estar numa área para funcionários, ali no subsolo ‘’secreto‘’ da biblioteca. Ou avançava todos eles para falar melhor consigo? Aí era só ter pedido que ele mostraria este lugar antes. Mas era, de muitas formas, bom. Afinal, ainda recebia cada sorriso caloroso e perfeito do mais novo. 

— Sabe, Sehun, eu gostava mais de você quando era quieto. — Baekhyun disse com calma na voz, certamente bem mais grossa de quando usava todo o ar de seus pulmões e cordas vocais para gritar. Mas não aguentou a dar pelo menos um sorrisinho quando a brincadeira havia sido o suficiente pra deixar o Oh de sobrancelhas franzidas, unindo os lábios numa linha única. Byun teve que levar obrigatoriamente a destra nos fios lisinhos do maior, numa tentativa falha de bagunçá-los em carícia. Sehun que quase fechava os olhos fortemente ao sorrir, sentindo a lapada de vergonha pelo ato repentino, não era como se tivesse acostumado a todo com Baekhyun e suas atitudes imprevisíveis. — Prank, prank, joke, joke, ele ‘tá melhor não é Dae? Já foi um progresso no meio da arte da socialização!

— Como se você não o obrigasse a evoluir, tipo você ter um time de Pokémon e descolar uma pedra evolutiva, não deixava que ele não abrisse a boca, nem que seja pra contar como foi a aula, parece mãe. — Comentou o rapaz de lábios tão finos e num formato tão bonito que assemelhava a um felino, este com um sorriso idiota perdido enquanto subia e descia as sobrancelhas diversas vezes ao tirar os olhos da tela do celular e julgar o amigo.

— Calado, se fosse ruim, ele poderia simplesmente me dropar, não é Sehun? — Byun cutucou o calouro em seu braço, usando o cotovelo, sem nem tirar o sorriso esperto da cara de pau.

— Não, ninguém consegue se livrar de você, até que você queira. — Respondeu o Kim de forma simplista e natural, o que gerou uma careta amarrada em Baekhyun, principalmente quando Sehun maneou a cabeça em concordância consigo, voltando a atenção a seu resumo que sequer iniciara direito.

— Na minha terra isso tem nome, e é complô! — Protestou, apontando o indicador aos dois rapazes sentados à mesa junto a si, arrancando somente um riso soprado de Jongdae.

— Pode chamar do que quiser, ‘tô certo e você sabe. — A satisfação veio quando conseguiu calar o melhor amigo que dava de ombros, com quase uma frase datilografada na testa, dizendo “mama aqui”. — Ah, agora termina de me contar qual foi que você achou que nem ia andar mais? Achei que era ativo, pô.

Jongdae indagou com a curiosidade, estalando todos os sentidos fofoqueiros que guardava as setes chaves, menos a Baekhyun que sempre era o principal meio do _conhecimento público de informações_ não tão públicas assim. O único na mesa famosinho o suficiente para ter um undercut se virou bruscamente ao melhor amigo, como se retomasse todos os seus sentidos antes de perder o fio da meada. O Byun, ficando de frente a Jongdae, ainda sentando na cadeira, de lado, uma vez que ela ainda estava no sentido normal à mesa, o que foi obrigado a deixar as coxas grossas bem separadas na cadeira pra melhor conforto. O cotovelo logo adotou a posição sobre o mármore gélido e cinza, ficando mais fácil de movimentar a mão ou apoiar o queixo quando quisesse.

— Então, Dae, eu fui, né. — O físico mordeu a ponta do dedão, buscando em sua cabeça todas as memórias da noite passada. — E... fim da história.

Jongdae soltou uma risada confusa e baixa, tombando a cabeça para o lado sem desgrudar os olhos do rosto de Baekhyun que aparentava estar sereno. Se encararam assim por longos segundos que pareciam horas, ambos tentando transmitir mensagens por uma telecinese barata. 

— Como assim, cara? — Jongdae jogou aos ares a conversa de caretas com sorrisos forçados e olhos que se arregalavam e comprimiam, como se fosse verdadeiramente ajudar na transmissão. 

— Como assim o que? — Baekhyun soltou com o tom mais sonso que poderia caprichar, franzindo as sobrancelhas e destacar o sorriso amarelo. — Não tem história, morreu o assunto, _puff!_ Oh, nadinha! 

Baekhyun dizia ao balançar as mãos de um lado ao outro, assoprando entre os dedos antes de juntar as palmas em um tapa uma a outra, mais alto do que deveria uma vez que estavam na biblioteca, mas havia sido o suficiente pra esticar o dedo do meio à frente e chamar um fio da atenção de Sehun até os mais velhos a mesa.

— Não vai me contar mesmo? — O Kim questionou mascarando a voz risonha com a de ofendido, prendendo o lábio entre os dentes.

— Não muito, na verdade nadinha, seu curioso. A Alice quase se deu mal na história dela, por ser curiosa demais e seguir um coelho branco para dentro de um buraco! — Mesmo que negasse com a cabeça, o riso de Byun retomava novamente aos lábios desenhados, por provocar o Kim enquanto fugia do assunto, não queria comentar isso na frente do Oh e muito menos em público, mesmo que só tivesse Jongdae prestando a devota atenção.

— Mas não se deu mal! E até hoje de manhã, você contava tudo para mim. — Jongdae fez um bico, tentando atingir a compaixão do amigo no fundo de seu coração, sendo que, na realidade, queria só poder rir de algum possível exagero ao narrar toda a trajetória. — Beleza, vacilão.

— O que aconteceu? — Indagou Sehun, perdido sobre o que se tratava, com um interesse pequeno por notar o quanto Baekhyun fugia das perguntas, o que não era de seu feitio desde que começou a conhecer o garoto, mas isso sem deixar de grifar algumas palavras que havia acabado de escrever.

— O Byun saiu com uma menina ontem. — Explanou o Kim, sem dó alguma do melhor amigo que franziu o semblante na hora. Para o castanho, aquilo foi de tamanha surpresa, era a segunda pessoa que Jongdae deixou escapulir. Não somente pela frequência que isso já havia acontecido em um período de quase duas semanas, ele sabia que eram diferentes pelos cheiros que Baekhyun carregava consigo, mas era diferente, aos seus olhos, como o moreno tinha uma facilidade num critério que o próprio Oh nunca julgou em ter. Uma proximidade deste nível com quem mal conhecia. 

— Nossa, fica quieto Kim Jongdae, não fiz nada demais. — A destra bonita saiu da própria coxa que massageava numa disposição de se aliviar por algum motivo que escondia consigo, quando mirou os olhos no rosto de Sehun, que sequer soltara somente um piu durante todo o papo entre os dois melhores amigos., Dava para ver, mesmo com a cabeça abaixada para escrever, o Oh estava com as bochechas avermelhadas sutilmente, a boca friccionada com a língua serpenteando o local afim de umedecê-los e olhos não escondidos pela falta do óculos. Era fácil ao Byun perceber quando o calouro estava com uma vergonha repentina, até porque achava isso adorável no fundo de seu interior. — Sehun, você é virgem?

A mesa que era preenchida pelos risinhos de Jongdae, havia ficado num silêncio absoluto, até o som de risco sobre a folha que Sehun anotava foi ouvido por milésimos de segundos antes de ser interrompido bruscamente. Passos nunca escutados por Baekhyun sobre a sua cabeça na área superior da biblioteca ecoavam em seus ouvidos. O rosto do Oh se avermelhou por completo, no mesmo instante assim que uma onda de sinapses em seu cérebro assimilou que aquilo não foi um delírio, ou um surto do seu único neurônio que funcionava após uma semana toda, precisando de um _reset_.

— O que? — Questionou, apenas para tirar aquele vestígio de esperança a limpo.

— Você é virjão? — Baekhyun se predispôs a refazer a pergunta, de forma mais ogra como sabia ser quando queria, jogando os braços sobre o encosto da cadeira de plástico, sem retirar o olhar fixo no maior.

Sehun, por outro lado, sentia que seu rosto iria explodir de tão quente sentia estar e como se não bastasse, sentia esse calor se espalhar por todo o seu corpo magro, mas de certa forma ainda possuindo certos pontos musculosos. Percebia o mais velho o ler traço por traço, com os olhos brilhantes voltados a si quase sem nem piscar, sugando cada expressão involuntária que seu semblante fazia por conta da timidez por atitudes esporádicas, mas nenhuma pergunta havia feito sobre seu cunho sexual antes; a curiosidade com que o olhar atento era lançado a si era bem notado pelo químico que descobria tanto quanto o Kim que era impossível fazer o Byun mudar de ideia tão fácil assim.

Com os dentes branquinhos e retos graças a um aparelho usado na infância, o Oh mordia o lábio inferior com uma força aplicada, o suficiente pra fazer retomar a concentração, fazendo isso desde sempre, como um hábito criado para superar a vergonha.

— Olha... na realidade, não sou. — Soltou com a voz mansa, envergonhada, usando sua canhota livre da caneta para coçar a nuca assim que desviou o olhar dos dois mais velhos, se livrando de qualquer julgamento silencioso com a expressão facial.

— Mas aí você ‘tá me tirando... — Baekhyun falou com incredulidade.

— Sobre o que?

— Sobre não ser, é impossível, você ficou igual um tomate até quando eu e o Jongdae discutimos qual é a melhor posição pra uma fornicação bem dada. — Baekhyun gesticulou com as duas mãos, que poderia até ser confundido com ele medindo uma bunda para quem o visse por fora, mas era apenas sua mania de mão nervosa.

— E o que tem a ver? — Sehun disfarçou muito bem a timidez por toda a descrição feita de si e sobre os assuntos passados naquela roda, franzindo o cenho e cruzando os braços largos, que haviam aumentado desde que passou a treinar todos os dias basquete não apenas com os novos colegas mas também com Chanyeol quando chegava em casa, ambos curtiam muito bem o tempo juntos e a quadra do condomínio. — Claro que fico, eu venho fazer resumo de química inorgânica e você vem descrevendo o quão bem o seu pau encaixou na bunda de alguém.

O Oh falou mais ríspido, mesmo que mantivesse o tom calmo de sua voz ao conversar com o mais velho, que logo dava um sorriso de lado. Baekhyun mantivera a boca caminhando um rumo de sorriso provocante assim que ergueu as duas sobrancelhas estarrecido quando jogou a cabeça minimamente para trás, como se o impacto da resposta direta do calouro o atingisse, já que pela primeira vez depois de muito papo consigo, todos os dias, finalmente estava dando as caras do homem afiado que vira no primeiro dia de aula, só que não dirigindo a si, e sim ao Park a quem sabia que tinha longa história de vida juntos e laços fortes o suficiente para sequer mostrar vergonha e encher a boca quando o xingava. 

Isso, na cabeça de Baekhyun, era mais que bom, era perfeito, havia ganhado um passo enorme com o garoto, de ele sendo ele mesmo, Sehun mostrando a pessoa atenta que era aos meros detalhes; jamais sonharia que ele guardara tal informação inútil enquanto ainda estudava.

— O que tem a ver que nem parecia que você tinha beijado na vida antes. — Deu de ombros, sem esconder que estava gostando de provocá-lo com tudo que tinha disposto em seu arsenal, jogando todo seu tronco para o encosta da cadeira, colocando o pé sobre o assento e repousando o joelho no mármore, não colocaria o pé, os materiais do amigo estavam todos ali, não chegava nesse nível de babaca. — Se não tivesse me contado que já tinha namorado, eu não ia acreditar nem nisso. 

— Enfim, não sou, perdão por quebrar aí as suas expectativas. — Falou simplista, colocando as mãos sobre o caderno riscado em cores diversas e pastéis, quase como se quisesse esquecer o papo e retornar ao que fazia, e de fato queria.

Mas não que Byun Baekhyun fosse deixar tão facilmente assim.

— Ele ficou irritado, viu Dae? — Cochichou ao amigo, colocando a mão próxima à boca, não para esconder do maior ao lado, mas em pura satisfação em brincar consigo como conseguia. Era sexta-feira, fim de semana! Precisava de algo pra preencher seu buraco de tédio no meio do peito de alguém hiperativo. — Se você perguntar pra ele também como foi, será se ele joga um desses marca-textos em você?

Jongdae pôs-se a rir, claro que era quase inevitável rir das gracinhas do Byun, por mais que aquilo tenha sido doloroso ao seu ego ferido por um assunto inacabado, mas o calouro já não havia gostado muito de ser um assunto novamente, com passagens sobre uma ex que _queria_ esquecer tudo o que dava. Sendo isto muito difícil até hoje, e não entendia exatamente o porquê de sua cabeça sempre voltar a pensar nela na calada da noite. 

— Baekhyun... me diga, por que que você não larga do meu pé quando eu quero terminar de estudar? — Questionou o mais novo da roda, o tom sereno se dissipou, deixando algo mais seco, igual a de alguém que os sentimentos foram levemente afetados, aquele peso na voz do incrédulo. — Você tira cada assunto do meio desse seu baú surpresa do Mario que você chama de cérebro. Outro dia foi perguntando se eu já tinha usado aquelas cuecas de elefante com tromba.

— Eu gosto muito de te provocar enquanto estuda... e aquelas cuecas são incríveis em certas ocasiões. 

— Eu não sei se tenho que te responder por não saber identificar se foi irônico ou não.

— Ah, eu não fui. Gosto mesmo! Mas por que pra você é difícil de falar sobre? Não gosta? — A sobrancelha do físico arqueou como um desafio proposto. — Não sobre a cueca, sobre a virgindade e bitocas, essas coisas e afins, só esclarecendo.

Sehun se calou por um momento, sentindo as bochechas arderem novamente por ser secado e sugado no olhar de Baekhyun novamente. Era difícil manter um ponto se era sempre afrontado assim, era uma pessoa tímida e olhares firmes sempre seriam um ponto fraco a alguém introvertido assim como era. Especialmente se o olhar lançado era de Byun Baekhyun, era como uma cruz fosse pregada atrás de si, ele fazia questão de olhar praticamente no fundo da sua alma, esboçando curiosidade em diversas perguntas de uma vez só e resposta imediata, para te convencer ou não do contrário, às vezes querendo ser, também, convencido.

— Claro que gosto.

— Mas...?

— Não me sinto confortável falando sobre isso, sendo que não tenho vontade alguma de fazer sexo com ninguém agora.

— Estranho se estivesse, na biblioteca é meio peculiar, eu diria.

— Não, seu inconveniente!

Sehun sacudia as mãos abertas em negação, não deixando de fora o balançar de sua cabeça na mesma causa, e um sorrisinho bobo brincando nos lábios cheinhos. Enquanto o físico com quem conversava já estava se divertindo novamente com o garoto nervoso se embaralhando com o sentido das coisas. Baekhyun se esticou até sua mochila esparramada no chão, e vasculhou no bolso da frente um cigarro solto que havia largado lá antes de entrar na biblioteca. Sabia muito bem que não poderia, de modo algum, fumar lá dentro, pelo amor de Deus, não era burro, mas mesmo assim prendeu o objeto enrolado num papel branco entre os lábios, jogando bem para o cantinho deles permitindo sorrir assim que voltou a deixar o braço no mármore frio e a maçã do rosto repousada em sua palma. Já ia abrindo a boca pra que prosseguisse o assunto abordado, até que o celular do Kim chegou a dar um toque rápido, finalizado logo por ele, que se levantou na mesma hora.

— Me contem o que deu depois disso... tudo aí. Tenho que ir, meu irmão chegou. — Gesticulou, rodando o indicador sobre os dois mais altos que si, jogando a mochila sobre o ombro, antes de acenar para ambos, com o sorrisinho largo e de olhos fechados. Era uma jura entre todos seus amigos que Jongdae parecia demais a um gato, fofo demais para o que aprontava em festas. — Tchauzinho, gente. E, Baekhyun, cuida dessas suas saidinhas por aí, a festa é semana que vem e eu sei que vai querer usar essa coisa pra algo, então melhor que nada de quebrar de vez, senão choraminga pra mim quantas fodas você perdeu e eu não ‘tô afim de ouvir.

— Gay? — O olhar descrente do Byun pairou sobre o melhor amigo da onça, usando a mão direita livre a erguer no ar sinalizando a busca da necessidade daquela frase. — Vai logo, te mando mensagem depois.

— Beleza, e, ah, Sehun, não liga muito pro Baekhyun, ele nunca namorou.

— Ô, filho da puta. — Baekhyun ameaçou a se levantar, com a destra novamente simbolizando o sentimento em seu coração. Dessa vez, era um sentimento de quem cairia no soco e perderia o melhor amigo por ser um língua solta, uma vez que estava de punho cerrado.

E iria mesmo, isso se Jongdae não fosse tão ligeiro para sair dali quanto para falar qualquer coisa. Baekhyun voltou a atenção ao Oh à sua frente, que já não tinha vestígio algum de timidez, apenas uma faceta risonha devido o ocorrido, onde o Byun notou o quão alma vingativa o rapaz de ombros largos como uma porta era. Era quase um masoquista mesmo, por estar gostando de ver tudo o que o Oh lhe mostrou nesse curto mês, tudo mesmo e isso era esquisito.

— Fiquei pensando aqui comigo agora e... qual o seu critério pra sair com alguma moça?

— Como assim? 

— É que pelo que eu vi, andando com você simplesmente não mostrou nenhum interesse em nenhuma. — Pontuou Baekhyun coçando o queixo com o indicador e o dedo do meio. — Por exemplo, olha aquela menina mais nova que trabalha ali por dentro do caixa de devolução de livros.

Sehun acompanhou o olhar de Baekhyun até a tal moça, virando seu corpo sobre a cadeira. Ela trabalhava com afinco, pegando três livros grossos das mãos de uma senhora e os deixando em cima do balcão, para então limpá-los com um cuidado perceptível em sua face límpida.

— O que tem ela? — Questionou o Oh, ao se voltar com a atenção ao mais velho.

— O que achou dela?

— Bonita, bem bonita na verdade, por quê?

— Daria uma chance pra sair com ela por uma tarde? Tipo um encontrinho rápido.

— Definitivamente, não.

Baekhyun riu baixinho, quase num sopro, pela velocidade da resposta convicta de Sehun a si, sem qualquer pingo de dúvida e numa velocidade tão surpreendente que parecia competição de quem respondia mais rápido, em qualquer quiz valendo nota.

— Por que não? 

— Eu nem conheço ela, Baekhyun. — O químico pontuou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, mais do que a gravidade atuando sobre o mundo. Era a verdade obsoleta de Sehun. — Eu não consigo sem ter algo que “baaamm”, não sei, talvez... passar tempo ficando juntos?

O Oh pergunto parou de gesticular alguma pequena explosão entre suas mãos ao largar sua resposta, que era mais como uma dúvida sobre o que dizia de si mesmo. Nunca havia parado pra pensar nisso, e de uma hora pra outra, tinha essa bomba em seu colo. “Qual era seu ponto pra sair com uma moça?”, era o que martelava em sua cabeça.

— E então? Como que é esse ficar junto, Sehun?

— Hnm, ficar conversando com a pessoa todos os dias, saber como ela está, mostrando cuidado e preocupação, sabe?

— E não estamos conversando agora?

— Sim, mas-

— E também não te disse que se precisasse de qualquer coisa eu conseguiria pra você, no seu primeiro dia de aula?

— Sim, também, mas não é a mesma coisa, digo, não é tratando alguém de maneira gentil por ser receptivo com o calouro, isso é ter educação.

— Ou interesses! Brincadeira. — Baekhyun riu soprado com a própria piada e até um ponto parcial de vista que teve, queria pegar ele no primeiro dia e só o próprio não percebeu. — E o que mais? 

— Bom, saem pra comer juntos ou pra lugares juntos por gostar da companhia um do outro.

— Nós comemos juntos todos os dias, e saímos da faculdade quando fazemos isso.

— Mas é só atravessar a rua...?

— E não conta também como uma saída? Ou você só não gosta mesmo da minha companhia. — O Byun colocou a mão sobre o peito, fingindo a dor física por uma suposição do que Sehun sentia, gozando da cara do maior, que a essa altura só negava com a cabeça, num sorriso pequeno que chegou a mostrar os dentes. Era um saco, Sehun nem ao menos conseguia se portar num assunto sério com o físico depois de um tempo se conhecendo e todos os dias que passou ao seu lado, ele fazia gracinhas demais e diversas, era impossível não soltar ao menos um “haha”.

— Imbecil mesmo... — Soltou Sehun a Baekhyun assim que parou de fazer a gracinha estilo a quinta série que reside em si.

— Obrigado, mas e o que mais? Porque até agora eu já faço tudo isso contigo e já há muito tempo com o Jong.

Santa boca aberta que Sehun teve. Como ele iria dar mais exemplos se ele agora mal se lembrava de como era? Sempre se achou mais reservado e gostava de ouvir bastante qualquer um, era melhor que tomar o primeiro passo para uma conversa de qualquer forma. Mas tudo que se lembrava era isso, passar tempo junto com quem gosta, será que seu subconsciente bloqueava qualquer coisa? Não conseguia se imaginar nem com alguém para continuar a contar-lhe.

— Mas não é essa a essência de um relacionamento, Baekhyun? Ter alguém que você sempre pode contar e fazer tudo com ela, tudo te lembra a essa pessoa, você só quer estar perto dela porque é isso que te faz feliz. — Doeu no fundo do coração do Oh dizer tais coisas, mas falava com sinceridade o que enxergava sobre o assunto retratado.

— Bom... — Ponderou o físico, coçando o queixo fino com as unhas perfeitamente aparadas, encarando o teto por alguns segundos, tanto pra pensar quanto para aproveitar o toque que se fazia. — Se isso é tudo, realmente não é muito bom. Por exemplo, eu ainda consigo fazer tudo isso com meus amigos e com quem eu possa querer ficar.

— Sério? 

— Sim, e ainda eu tenho a carta mestre de liberdade, não estou preso a ninguém. — Baekhyun jogou o cigarro apagado para o lado da boca, pegando com o indicador e o dedo do meio, iniciando como se fosse apresentar o seu TCC que estava por vir, e Sehun fosse seu jurado. — Se algo der errado, e vai dar, porque nenhum relacionamento dura para sempre, eu e a pessoa não nos apegamos um ao outro, são só... saídas por aqui e ali, beijinho ali e aqui, já até entrei pagando menos numa promoção de rodízio de sushi por casal, mas isso eu faço até com o Jongdae quando precisa. É casual.

— Eu não vejo assim... eu gosto da ideia de estar com uma menina, romanticamente falando, alguém pra me entender, ser mais que amigo e até fazermos tudo um pelo outro. — O sorriso bobo do Oh veio à tona, fechando os olhos rapidamente só para sentir aquele gostinho de prazer em que via num relacionamento bem estruturado e caloroso, era quase possível se sentir o cheirinho do _amor_ envolvido entre duas pessoas que se respeitam e se amam. Isso até abrir os olhos, até então fechados, e se deparar novamente com a visão de um Baekhyun o encarando como se fosse algo importante para sequer piscar, como parecia deixar de fazer. 

Os olhos amendoados de cor escura, mas não tanto quanto os seus, que se fixasse a vista, conseguia enxergar a pupila brilhante do menor. Os olhos de Baekhyun eram bonitos, nunca tinha reparado tanto nisso, apesar de sempre abaixar o olhar para ver seu rosto, mas jamais os olhos por se sentir tímido demais de manter tal contato. Eram meio puxados para baixo, bem mais baixo que o seus, as sobrancelhas finas que davam sempre um ar de quem ia aprontar ao estarem franzidas, o que combinava muito bem com os olhos espertos com os fios mais compridos da franja caindo sobre.

Sehun em uma fração de segundos balançou a cabeça, acordando de todo o transe criado tanto pela fala quanto pela percepção que finalmente teve ao olhar o amigo melhor na região que sempre sentia que o julgava e o analisava depois de quase um mês colado a si. Colado mesmo, já que demônio não desgrudava tão fácil. As bochechas, sempre alvo de sua vergonha idiota, já deram alerta a todos que quisessem ver, e odiava como elas sempre o delatavam fácil.

— Desculpa, eu sou meio “Disney” sobre isso... mas, ainda assim, é o que eu queria pra todo mundo, acho que ninguém merece ficar sozinho, deve ter um par pra todo mundo por aí, não?

— Olha, tem gente que merece, sim. — Pontuou o mais velho. — Mas eu achei fofo. Bobo, mas muito fofo, parece até que tá apaixonado... Você ‘tá?

— Não mesmo.

— Hnm... Sehun, já que estamos nesse papo mesmo, você é hétero? — Indagou Byun, enfiando o cigarro entre os lábios finos afim de mordiscá-lo levemente. — Deixa eu te explicar, vai que você não entende, né? Só sente atração por menina cis?

Sehun riu, a gargalhada que foi abafada pela mão enorme afim de não atrapalhar ninguém aos arredores a estudar. Talvez o jeito que estivesse ficando com o riso frouxo perante o garoto de cabelos pretos cheio de mechas vermelhas estivesse ainda mais a flor da pele, era impossível não rir quando o Byun brincava que o Oh era tão inocente ao ponto de nem saber o que era um “hétero”.

— Eu acho que sim, teoricamente.

— Como assim _acha_ , garoto, quem _acha_ que tem uma sexualidade hoje em dia?

A razão de Baekhyun em frisar tanto assim no que estava acontecendo era por conta de uma possível sorte na vida...? Seria pedir tanto que ele fosse um hétero curioso? Adoraria tirar a prova quando e quantas vezes precisassem.

— É que eu só fiz com a única namorada que eu tive, então, teoricamente sou, não?

— Não que eu esteja surpreso, mas só foi com ela?

— Sim, não muitas vezes, mas só com ela.

— Vish... namorada de faculdade, né, conheceu ela lá?

— Ah não, ela era minha vizinha, fizemos toda a escolaridade juntos, desde o fundamental ao médio, e mudamos pra capital e até então fazíamos a mesma faculdade, não o curso.

— Vish... ela era só sua vizinha?

— E era minha melhor amiga.

— Vish... e se era foi porque o término não foi restaurador de amizade, em?

— Devolvi tudo que ela me deu, menos um controle de PS4, serve?

— Não? — Riu Baekhyun por fim, com as sobrancelhas erguidas. — Mas não julgo, faria o mesmo, tem coisas que a gente não devolve nem de amigos, vê lá de presente de ex, e todas essas coisas envolvem animais e videogames.

— Não esqueça de skin, isso a gente não devolve também.

— Ainda bem que a Riot não deixa fazer uma atrocidade dessa. — Disse o físico ao tempo que alcançava os óculos de Sehun sobre a mesa e colocá-los em seu rosto, fazendo uma careta enorme e trancando os olhos, não pelo grau de Sehun ser alto, era um grau de miopia, mas era que Baekhyun também usava só que havia esquecido que estava com suas lentes de grau, o que fazia um show de borrão em sua vista, tirando em seguida o objeto de aro fino e delicado. — Mas não se apaixonou por mais ninguém? Assim, digo logo por você ser um mega romântico que se revelou agora. 

— Não.

— Ué, não? Mega romântico está em hiatos?

— Não, assim como ela não. Era, como que eu posso explicar, me sentia confortável, não precisava ser outra pessoa, ela me conhecia e eu a conhecia, e éramos muito amigos também, tinha algo.

— Vish... Tenso. — Tenso mesmo, esse papo deixou Baekhyun mais incerto do que antes... ainda era tarde demais para se botar de joelho e pedir ao senhor RénoKibe para que fosse só um hétero curioso e nada mais? O Oh havia dado muitas esperanças ao Byun para que ganhasse um beijinho e tirado na mesma proporção. Um mês e nada de migalha de selinho do cara mais bonito que viu neste ano, e, se brincar, no ano anterior, já que o resto ele nem sequer se lembrava. 

— Mas e você? Bi? Porque eu já vi você falando de que transou com menina e na outra semana que pagou um boquete.

— Que horror, menino, você decora o que eu digo, é? Stalker! — Baekhyun colocou a palma sobre a boca bem desenhada, sem a encostar, apenas cobri-la, deixando uma expressão de choque. Claro que falso o suficiente para desfazer em risos soprados.

— NÃO! É que você chega sempre falando disso e eu ficava tipo “meu Deus, meu veterano e amigo aqui segue os passos da música do Queen, ele é uma máquina de sexo” e era assim, o que me deixou em choque pensando em como era rápido pra você interagir desse jeito com qualquer um que te dê na telha. Particularmente, eu não consigo. — Sehun soltou tudo ao ficar mais nervoso, corado por achar mesmo que estava sendo invasivo, tentando se explicar todo embolado e de uma vez. — Me desculpa.

— Que nada, fico feliz que pelo menos algo do que eu digo você absorve, mesmo que seja isso e não sobre como física quântica é gostosa e talvez a química quantitativa seja 1% do que ela é. — O Byun disse com tranquilidade, o tom mais baixo e explicativo, diferente do que brincou consigo. — E sou _pan_.

— Participante das pan-americanas?

— Nas minhas horas vagas, corro muito, sim. — Risos que vieram do fundo da garganta e que o som saia molhado foi ouvido de ambos, deveria ser a fome afetando o cérebro dos dois nessa hora.

— E como descobriu?

— Cara, é meio complicadinho de explicar, mas vou fazer meu melhor pra clarear a mente do meu amado calouro. — Baekhyun repousou o indicador sobre o lábio inferior, roçando os dígitos tanto na carne quanto no cigarro que era usado como distração, dessa vez com um gostinho de cereja adentrando seu paladar, os olhos pairando o topo da cabeça de Sehun, notando os fios lisinhos escorrendo até a testa em forma de franja. Vamos ver... Lembra aquela moça que pedi pra você olhar? Ok, vou falar o que eu acho quando eu vejo ela. 

Baekhyun tombou seu corpo um pouco para a esquerda, o suficiente pra enxergar a menina que ajeitava os fios pretos e longos, escorridos pelos ombros finos cobertos pelo uniforme da instituição em suas cores básicas de azul e branco. Os olhos espertos do Byun corriam por cada canto da trabalhadora, apoiando o queixo em sua mão quando sorriu perdido pro que ela fazia, segurando a pequena presilha entre os lábios antes de prendê-lo de volta em seu cabelo tão escuro quanto a noite, próxima a franja.

— Ok. — Baekhyun chamou a atenção de Sehun que sequer desgrudou os olhos de sua face, notando o divagar fácil do amigo a sua frente. — Eu gosto de como ela enche o cabelo cheio dos enfeites, o modo como ela ajeita toda vez que fica caindo por ter o cabelo liso demais. Não sei se você percebeu, mas ela tem uma cor de presilha pra cada dia da semana. Tipo, as sextas-feiras são amarelas, e nas segundas-feiras são azuis com desenho de borboleta. Ela deve ser bem metódica ou extremamente adorável, eu falaria com ela tranquilamente e sairia com ela também, caso quisesse.

— Você é _pan_... por gostar de presilhas? — Sehun soltou confuso depois do físico tanto falar dos enfeitinhos de cabelo em sua conclusão, com o semblante franzido e um sorriso perdido.

— Não, babaca. É em detalhes. — Disse o ruivo, se ajeitando na mesa ao desencostar seu braço da mesa de mármore gélida, e por consequência, a mão de seu rosto fino. — Eu gosto de detalhes... cada um tem o seu e o charme que carrega. Ela ali entrou pra trabalhar na biblioteca tem dois anos, e sempre manteve esse jeitinho característico dela. Digamos que eu me apaixono pelo único da pessoa em determinada ação ou as quais criam hábitos que levam consigo. Gosto, por exemplo, do timbre de voz de tal pessoa quando fica feliz, ou como outra pode vestir com cores que a iluminam de certa forma, o modo como corre em saltinhos quando consegue algo e está empolgada, o cheiro do perfume que usa e que na minha cabeça combine só com ela, e até mesmo suspiros de frustração. Eu gosto de detalhes únicos, é o que me atraí em qualquer um, independente. É o que me faz me identificar como _pan_ , me prendo nisso ao ponto do meu coração saltar, não importa se é alguém que conheço há uma longa data ou não. Só namorar que não é muito minha praia, mas não tem influência nenhuma sobre uma coisa e outra.

Os olhos de Baekhyun se fecharam e um sorriso rasgou o rosto, após a explicação sobre qual sexualidade se enquadrava, estava tão claro a si, tão satisfeito ter descoberto e compreendido quem era. Por que Sehun ainda e sentia tão duvidoso quanto a isso? Dentro da cabeça do Oh, tal informação nova havia se chocado com o que ele acreditava ser, ele era o que dizia ser? Se sim, por que nunca mais sentiu algo pelo sexo oposto?

Nada mais fazia sentido até então. E por que ele sentia o coração dar pequenos saltinhos sobre o peito ao olhar atentamente o sorriso tão bonito de Baekhyun, percebendo detalhes que antes sequer havia notado, sobre como os lábios finos dele faziam quase um triângulo perfeito sem sorrir, mas que ficavam mais lindos ainda quando abriam demais para mostrar os dentes tão retos dando destaque às presas pontiagudas, com a pequena pinta ao lado da boca, que subindo já encontrava com outra na bochecha e uma no nariz delicado, próxima à da sobrancelha. O fato de o rosa pastel ressaltar muito bem a sua faceta, que aparentava ser doce, mas ao mesmo tempo arteira, deixando o tom colorido bem melhor nele do que em si, uma vez que usava a mesma cor por pura coincidência. Por que que sentia suas bochechas esquentarem ainda mais ao notar cada detalhe meramente desenhado por alguém de humanas ao lado?

Por que se sentia como se seu estômago estivesse se embrulhando e nem era falando da sua ex que foi um assunto quase que tabu na casa junto com Chanyeol?

Por que sentia tão estranhamente tão confortável consigo? 

⚛️

Sehun ficou com aquilo martelando a sua cabeça, desde quando finalmente se despediu de Baekhyun após ele convidá-lo a comer uma porção de batatas fritas com cheddar e bacon de almoço, uma bem gordurosa mesmo. Até quando chegou em casa, dando de cara com o melhor amigo largado no sofá, enquanto era bem recebido por Vivi, dando pequenos pulinhos em suas pernas longas e esguias antes de voltar à sua caminha colorida de verde água e deitar-se, acompanhando os movimentos do dono em direção ao Park, naquele estado de mofo em plenas duas e quarenta e três da tarde.

O apartamento era aconchegante, não era pequeno apenas para os dois, apesar de serem dois caras grandes. A mesa redonda bem posta ao meio da sala de jantar utilizava o design de espaço aberto que ligava a sala de estar com a televisão e a cozinha, com a sacada ao fim dos dois extremos. Sala de estar e cozinha, separadas com uma porta de vidro, no fundo ficando a máquina de lavar e varal. As portas de madeira fechando os quartos um de frente para o outro e o banheiro ao meio. Foram três anos de Sehun vivendo ali e quatro de Chanyeol. Claro que brigas às vezes aconteciam por terem mentes diferentes, contudo, sempre eram resolvidas tão rápido quanto eram criadas. Suas personalidades e cuidados se encaixavam, sendo assim, uma harmonia perfeita.

O Oh deixou a mochila preta detalhada de branco sobre a mesa de vidro, e indo manso até o melhor amigo, deitando-se de um jeito destrambelhado sobre si, já que ocupava o sofá por completo com seu corpo nada minúsculo. Apoiou a cabeça no peito do Park e fechou os olhos, mesmo depois de ter murmurado que iria se sentar pra que ambos ficassem no sofá escuro, mas o Oh negou com calma, balançando a cabeça.

Óbvio que o Park percebera que aquilo não era só a manha diária que às vezes atacava o moreno, compreensível uma vez que sua família ali não residia, algo o incomodava e era mais do que perceptível aos olhos grandes do ruivo. Levando aquela palma enorme até o cabelo macio, brincando com os dedos por igual grandes, enrolando e desfazendo. Quem visse de fora, daria carta verde para dizer que aquilo era gay, e que eram namorados, entretanto, eram apenas dois homens que eram gays na amizade e quase irmandade depois de um longo tempo só à companhia um do outro. 

— Ei, quer jogar algo? Basquete? — Chanyeol perguntou com a voz grave ainda baixa, chocando contra o ouvido de Sehun ainda de olhos fechados.

— Acabei de comer com o Baekhyun, mas se você quiser ver todos os meus bofes e dignidade no chão, tudo bem.

Chanyeol sibilou uma risada muda, elas quase não tinham som, só tem que tomar cuidado com os tapas que vêm junto delas, uma mão grande ligada a um braço maior ainda era de se fazer um estrago gigantesco se pegasse em qualquer parte do corpo de alguém próximo a si. O Park deu dois tapinhas na cintura magra de Sehun, indicando que ele se levantasse. Era um toque tão normal entre os dois que o Oh entendeu na hora, saindo de cima só para que o ruivo fosse ao chão, e ligasse o PS4 preto, bonito aos olhos de quem ama.

O ruivo se sentou ao chão, se acomodando muito bem sobre o tapete e encostando as costas contra o estofado fofo do móvel onde Sehun se sentava novamente, já com o controle que havia pegado da mesa de centro em mãos. Passou as pernas longas por cima dos ombros de Chanyeol, colocando as configurações do jogo escolhido, CoD, em modo de time online.

— Bora ver quem faz mais pontos, mas sem levar o nosso time a perder. — O maior virou o rosto para cima, enxergando o Oh quase que de cabeça para baixo, este que mandava um sorriso, arqueando a sobrancelha direita.

— E eu perco? — Desafiou.

— Claro!?

— Com você no meu time, é capaz mesmo.

— Traiçoeiro, filho de uma boa mãe. — Disse o Park, quase sussurrando, ao se vingar com cócegas nos pés pendurados à frente em seu peito, que acabou por levar chutinhos em resposta. — O que foi contigo?

— Que? 

— ‘Tá mó estranho... aconteceu algo?

— Sim, eu esperando carregar pra começar a chacina, olha, 80%. — Sehun apontou para a tela grande e brilhante, o jogo online já quase completo para a satisfação de muitos e _rage_ de outros.

— Não é isso, você ‘tá quieto demais, teve dia ruim? — Chanyeol era a própria definição de ‘família’, sempre atento e visando a alegria do outro, o gosto por ajudar e servir de apoio ao melhor amigo e quase irmão.

— Na verdade, não, a aula foi tranquila, fui pra biblioteca com o Baekhyun e o Jongdae depois, comi e voltei pra casa. — Sehun já dizia de maneira monossilábica, os olhos por de trás das lentes dos óculos já estavam atentos sobre o que acontecia no game, sons de tiro e passos no mato ecoavam pelo apartamento, enquanto a tela dividida em dois acompanhava as câmeras do grupo em movimento da floresta densa até uma civilização antiga.

— Passando bastante tempo com o Baekhyun, em... Todo dia fica com ele e tals... — A voz cabisbaixa de Chanyeol foi de encontro à atenção do moreno, que lhe abriu um sorrisinho, desviando os olhos da televisão para mover seu corpo usando as pernas em um empurrão nada forte.

— Triste ou com ciúme?

— Nunca vou assumir o ciúme, mas triste nunca, eu fico até muito feliz por conseguir se soltar com alguém tão rápido e ter companhia quando vai pro teu bloco. — Respondeu o ruivo sem virar o rosto, em foco com a tela que iluminava os olhos, fazendo com que o Oh tombasse seu corpo minimamente à frente, tentando ver o que se passava em seu rosto, mesmo não conseguindo, gostava de ser guiado pelas expressões e emoções de alguém a quem confiava.

— É que ele é um tagarela como um “certo alguém que eu não vou contar” e meio que não saiu de perto de mim nenhum segundo quando me via depois de me procurar ou trombar comigo pelo bloco. — Dizia com tranquilidade, retornando a ativar os olhos como os de águia, caçando qualquer player pra dar um _headshot_ enquanto ficava de _camper._

— Nossa, quem será esse, minha nossa senhora? À sua direita tem vindo alguém. — Chanyeol avisou por fim, assistindo Sehun o acertar enquanto ele coletava itens.

— Um cabeça de fósforo aí. — Falou enquanto seguia o personagem do maior em busca de um novo esconderijo. — Mas hoje ele falou sobre algo que me deixou em dúvida.

— Sobre o que? Se você vai ser atacante do time de basquete ou não?

— Nem, isso eu já sou mesmo. — Riu, soprado, largando a mão esquerda do controle, a fim de coçar o polegar direito, voltando a jogar. — Ele me disse que era _pan_ , e apesar de nossa ideia no romantismo não bater muito bem, ele me explicou que ficava com pessoas num todo.

— E?

— E que eu não consigo ficar com ninguém, não do jeito que ele fica, não por eu ser inseguro, mas por eu não curtir tanto assim. De acordo com o Jongdae, ele nunca namorou e pelo que eu notei falar, também não é de chegar a se prender romanticamente a alguém, já eu... aconteceu com uma única pessoa por eu achar que estava me sentindo confortável com aquela situação... Por que isso?

Foi o meio tempo de Sehun explicar e seu personagem levar um _headshot_ bem dado, assim que descuidou dos olhos da tela e seu personagem cair se esborrachando no chão, olhos esses deveras confusos ao encarar o rosto de Chanyeol por de trás das lentes de grau, com o ruivo jogando sua cabeça para trás e encaixar no meio das pernas do moreno de expressão incerta. Chanyeol deixou também o controle de lado, e que seu personagem morresse também, era isto que incomodava o melhor amigo que notara assim que chegou em casa.

— Sehun, por que você namorou com a Eunsol? — O Park perguntou assim que se virou ao moreno, este que tirava os óculos e o deixava no braço do sofá, assistindo o maior abraçar suas próprias pernas, mostrando total e devota atenção sem sair do tapete, levantando o olhar a si.

— Não sei... Ela me conhecia, fazíamos tudo juntos desde pequeno e eu não me sentia estranho perto dela e estava totalmente à vontade, meu coração chegava a acelerar. — Contou com calma, remetendo as memórias do passado não muito distante, afinal, se sentiu assim até o último dia antes do término no ano anterior, mas era incomodo de certa forma.

— Ok, vamos primeiramente excluir sobre você não se apaixonar por alguém, porque você namorava com ela e toda a vida só a enxergava e você não tem perfil de alguém que ia trocar tudo isso por traição e pula-cerca. — O ruivo pontuou a análise que havia feito do amigo que conhecia tão bem, apontando o dedo no ar. — Mas é sobre sexo, beijo e essas coisas que você falou, certo, que o Baekhyun tem facilidade em se envolver e você não, não é?

— Sim, eu não vejo sentido sair com qualquer um ou meter a língua em alguma boca avulsa... pra mim é muito estranho, até porque eu nem conheceria ela. Já pra ele, pelo que me contou, pra ele é fácil fazer isso. — O mais novo tombou a cabeça no encosto do sofá, suspirando.

— Hun, nem eu vejo sentido nisso, cara, quer dizer, não curto nem um e nem outro do que vocês dois pontuaram. Então pra mim nem rola. — O riso semi mudo do Park foi lançado, o sorriso de lado na boca carnuda bem colocado. — Então, você só namorou por tanto tempo com a Eunsol por...?

— Porque eu gostava dela. Eu me sentia bem com ela, tinha algo em estar junto dela que era muito forte... parecia que minha vida dependesse de ficar com ela a cada segundo de todas as formas e todo tipo de toque, então pra mim era especial essa relação assim como qualquer outra que compartilhamos. — Sehun estalou a língua no céu da boca, ecoando um som oco. — Só que o ritmo dela era bem diferente do meu, parece que a Eun não gostava que eu aparentasse, ou que realmente fosse, _tão_ dependente dela. Juro que eu ficava muito feliz até de ver alguma série horrorosa só por estar junto com ela.

— Olha, Sehun, eu sou gastrônomo, não chego nem perto de ser um psicólogo e muito menos um sexólogo, mas acho que você é demissexual, parceirinho. — Os braços fortes de Chanyeol pararam de comprimir suas pernas grudadas ao peito malhado, escorando com os braços por trás das costas e as pernas cruzadas agora.

— Por que eu seria demissexual?

— Se liga, vou te explicar, eu sou ace, assexual. Se For pra explicar de alguma maneira engraçadinha pra você e seu coração de jovem confuso, sou tipo um Sasuke em atração, só que ‘tô mais pra um “odeio um monte de coisas, e eu particularmente não gosto de nada”, mas sem muito radical assim. — O ruivo esbanjou um sorriso pela comparação boba, só pra ver se conseguia arrancar algum risinho da face do melhor amigo que ainda havia se encontrado tão perdida e confusa quanto quando chegou em casa. E de fato, conseguiu um bem pequeno, mas suficiente pra Chanyeol. — Brincadeira, mas em resumo, eu não gosto de ninguém romanticamente, sexualmente ou fisicamente, não me sinto atraído e nunca me senti. 

A voz grave e calma de Chanyeol era muito boa de se escutar, principalmente quando explicava qualquer coisa, ela ficava mais melodiosa do que já era, o talento do rapaz artístico era visível em toda parte, não apenas confeitando bolos e doces incríveis, lotados de glace, chantilly e buttercream, mas também até denotando as noites que passava estudando música e compondo para se acalmar. Isso prendia a atenção de Sehun em dobro, era cenas que fixavam em sua cabeça, ele era a sua família.

— Já você, Hun... — O ruivo ponderou, correndo os olhos por toda a silhueta esguia do melhor amigo ainda vestido como foi à aula pela manhã, aquele rosa do moletom suave que deixava a sua pele ainda mais pálida, com o negro que o cabelo começou a retomar na raiz destacando. — Você é até parecido comigo, nos entendemos muito bem aí. Você não se interessa por ninguém e nem nada do tipo, mas tem algum ponto em que nos separamos, que é quando você começa a sentir atração por alguém. Afinal, você sente, tanto que já até namorou com a Eunsol, você mesmo disse que adorava fazer tudo, beijar e tudo mais. Só precisa de alguém que tu curta tanto mas tanto, que sente uma espécie de ligação... pelo menos foi o que eu li sobre.

— Mas será mesmo? Eu sempre achei que eu era hétero e só não quisesse ver outra pessoa além da Eun, isso até mesmo quando a gente terminou, não me sentia vontade de ficar com ninguém como fiquei com ela... achei mesmo que era até por não ter superado. Eu fico deslocado quando a grande maioria dos meus colegas sempre falavam por aí de quantas numa noite, não nego que já me cobrei no final do ano passado de por que não ser assim também pra tentar tapar algum buraco no meu peito... não consegui nem concretizar essa ideia, claro. Mas achei que era o normal já que todo mundo me rotula como somente o cara tímido, deveria ser mesmo só uma timidez e falta de coragem, eu pensava. — O desabafo de Sehun veio com um sorriso pequeno, quase triste, não por tentar entender o que ele era ou onde era enquadrado no prisma social, mas por sempre se sentir de fora do assunto sem entender o motivo. Era a falta de gosto? Talvez ou era a falta de interesse, que gerava esse isolamento que ele se auto colocava. 

— Sobre você achar ser hétero, é totalmente compreensível, já que passou grande parte dessa sua vida aí com a Eun, e nunca precisou dar o braço a torcer ou uma chance a qualquer outro ser vivente, até por que você mesmo disse que sentia como se dependesse dela, basicamente era seu Mundinho Eun Br. Logo, você nunca viu alguém com outros olhos sendo do sexo masculino. — Chanyeol sibilou um sorriso maior que os anteriores, quase mostrando a sua arcaria dentaria por completo. — Já sentiu qualquer coisinha por algum homem, Hun?

Mal sabia que estava embarcando para um Chanyeol coach de levantar a autoestima agora; Naquela casa, nenhum ser que respira poderia passar mais que três horas pra baixo, era proibido aos olhos do gastrônomo que estava prestes a bombardear o melhor amigo com os mais diversos elogios e mimos enquanto voltavam a jogar, com direito a promessa de até cozinhar algo favorito do químico.

Contudo, foi aí, no questionamento seguido de um sorriso bobo e descontraído do Park, que os planetas alinharam e agora o jovem padawan enxergava o que o seu grande mestre Yoda lhe mostrou com toda a paciência do mundo. Ou quem sabe não era mais que um breve ataque fulminante e uma má digestão?

⚗️ 

Era uma noite fria, mais gélida que pelas manhãs e tardes. O vento frio demais chocava contra a pele orvalhada do Oh, de banho quente recém tomado, com tanto o corpo quanto o cabelo escorrido e molhado grudado contra a testa, exalavam um aroma suave, mas perfumado, a fragrância que grudava sempre em seus lençóis quentinhos e limpos, logo após vestir seu pijama largo, da camiseta e short num conjunto cinza das casas de Hogwarts, com o emblema no peito e coxa.

O dia inteiro fora uma reflexão sobre sua vida e atitudes, fatores reais que levaram ao Oh tentar se enquadrar em uma posição que realmente não era a sua, buscando se entender das diversas formas. Jogou-se de uma vez na cama de casal repleta de molas dentro do colchão, o seu corpo e massa aproveitando muito bem as leis da física. Pensar na física remetia um certo alguém em suas memórias. O que se pegou achando estranho após notar que não era apenas de hoje que sempre os pensamentos chegavam a divagar sobre Baekhyun, mas ele sempre estava presente até mesmo nas mais estúpidas, como lembranças de uma terça feira que apostou que conseguiria subir na árvore de tangerina, mas um monitor o barrou antes e nunca o viu dar tanta explicação com um fundo de falsa lógica.

Sorriu ao se recordar daquilo. Em todos os dias, o rapaz havia sido realmente receptivo consigo, sempre tentando o amparar como podia, até treinando basquete no final de uma tarde fresca, enquanto Sehun esperava os colegas do time chegar depois da aula, já o fez, mostrando o quão palhaço era ao disfarçar as jogadas terríveis em direção à cesta, ou ao menos eram pra ser. Era um absurdo o quão tagarela era, passara o Park com toda certeza, o que lhe deu bastante pauta sobre o que gostava e o que não apreciava. Sobre como amava coisas doces de diversos tipos, ao contrário de Sehun que curtia algo mais 75% cacau, ou como era péssimo correndo por se negar em ser atleta, mas estranhamente dizia ter uma faixa preta em hapkido.

Virou-se de barriga para cima, tentando alcançar a tomada com o dedão do pé para apagar a luz, apesar de ser ainda cedo, por volta das dez horas, gostava mais de ficar no escuro, mesmo que a preguiça de se levantar da cama fosse maior. Mas sempre se sentia um _X-men_ por sempre alcançar sem olhar até a parede clara, por um costume criado. As orbes negras recebiam o brilho direto do aparelho, atento ao fechar todas as abas sobre a demissexualidade que pesquisou durante a tarde toda, curioso sobre a nova visão do seu ser, se sentindo uma adolescente se animando quando descobria as compatibilidades com o signo numa revista _teen,_ estava realmente embasbacado sobre o quanto o que lia se assemelhava a si.

Chegou até na conclusão de que, possivelmente, Chanyeol havia se aventurado por todos esses sites também, de certo querendo saber por que não se encaixava nos assuntos dos colegas de faculdade ou do porquê talvez até preferir mil vezes ir trabalhar num zoológico por diversão, do que gastar suas férias namorando, o que realmente havia feito, Sehun recebia cinquenta fotos por dia de como Chanyeol estava adorando se voluntariar no trabalho de zelador e poder entrar em contato com os diversos bichos adoráveis. Ele não era um psicólogo, como ele mesmo disse, então se aventurar por todas as opções abordadas na internet e lê-las, entrar em paz, como Sehun se sentia, assim que descobre que não é uma doença e sim um tipo de orientação presente em outros, o alívio era instantâneo. É comum o ser humano se sentir melhor quando não está sozinho em alguma situação nova.

Felizmente o Oh tinha o melhor amigo, a quem buscou ajuda e foi totalmente reconfortado de volta, tinha sorte de tê-lo como quase um irmão mais velho.

Não buscou sobre o _pan_ de Baekhyun, que também era novo aos seus ouvidos, a explicação que recebeu fora o suficiente, bem mais, e achava uma visão linda quando o físico enchia a boca para dizer quem era, com sorrisos perdidos e olhos brilhantes por ter a oportunidade de compartilhar um assunto consigo, como sempre fazia. E como das outras vezes de papos diversos, não pesquisou e nem nada sobre, não duvidava do Byun, tudo que saia de sua boca de maneira animada por si só já era como a verdade estampada. 

Foi rápido em limpar todas as páginas abertas e abas presentes, quando notou que, nas poucas mensagens acumuladas nas notificações, a de Baekhyun mostrando umas 15 mensagens de uma só vez acima da única humilde no chat de sua mãe. Byun tinha pego seu número alegando mandar os pontos importantes da faculdade e que descolaria provas de alunos de química que já passaram pelo seu período; tudo uma grande e bela ladainha, onde conversavam dias e dias sobre como o novo jogo de celular mostrava muito bem as skills com o alto gráfico ou sobre o anime, o que pré-julgou Sehun ao ver aquele flood.

O Oh não era de ter muitas conversas em seu Kakao, muitas vezes por sequer salvar os contatos e excluir a mensagem depois do assunto resolvido, ou por não ter cara para iniciar um papo. Com o Byun, obviamente era diferente, se arriscava a chamá-lo com um “oi” ainda acuado, já que 98.8% das vezes era o rapaz de cabelos negros, agora com as mechas desbotadas, entrar em Caps Lock, cheio de Emojis e figurinhas para fins totalmente irônicos ou só por gostar de encher o chat de Sehun delas, trazendo imagens lotadas de memes ou fofocando sobre alguém da engenharia.

**_Ele Come Pé De Galinha Frito??_ **

_MEU DEUS, OH SEHUN!_

_DE VERDADE, SERÁ QUE DESCOBRIRIAM UM PLÁGIO DE UM ANIME?_

_PORQUE EU TO >MUITO< TENTADO A TRAZER ALGUMA COISA PRO MEU TCC._ 🥰😍

_E VOCÊ MEU QUERIDO AMIGO, FOI ESCOLHIDO A DEDO COMO O QUÍMICO_

_QUE VAI ME AJUDAR A PRODUZIR GASOLINA COM TAMPINHA DE GARRAFA._

🎉🎉🎉🤝 🎉🎉🎉

 _Como se sente com isso? Incrivelmente bem? Pois eu também!_ 🙈

 _Se eu pintar meu cabelo e ajeitar igual ao do Senku, vão me respeitar como maior físico do mundo?_ 😻

_(+6)_

**_Eu_ **

_Credo? Se eu não te conhecesse, diria que estava morrendo_

_pelo tanto de mensagem._

E se você chegasse assim, eles iriam desconfiar, “finalmente 

uma ideia boa? Deve ser cópia de alguém!”

Eu tenho é medo de morrer tentando isso contigo.

E sobre o cabelo... não. 

☺

As outras mensagens eram imagens tiradas da tela do notebook em frames dispersos do anime recomendado pelo Oh, onde envolviam química e física, a ciência em si, num mundo pós apocalíptico em que a humanidade havia sido petrificada e depois de mil anos, desenvolveriam toda a ciência desde o básico.

E tinha razão quando mandou o link para o garoto ver, ele fissurou de vez.

Tinha virado algumas horas da madrugada assistindo e comentando tudo no chat de Sehun durante a semana, este que já tinha o pack de links para o mangá assim que a temporada acabasse e o ligeirinho fosse forçado a esperar por um ano pelo áudio visual.

De repente, o celular de Sehun começou a vibrar em conjunto com uma música um tanto embaraçosa, que gritava aos quatro ventos um “SASAGEYO”. Não era sua culpa, o coração cadela por um anime que chegaria ao fim em outubro doía e era motivo de gatilho, tanto ele quanto Chanyeol fizeram um voto de silêncio sobre este ponto crítico. A tela brilhava com a foto de boneco inflável amarelo de posto de gasolina que se agarrava desesperadamente num mastro de ferro que o Byun possuía no perfil, e a cor ainda amarelada do aplicativo.

O celular voou longe depois que o Oh o arremessou, indo cada um para a ponta extrema da cama. Fora tão e literalmente do nada, que assustou o rapaz de coração acelerado. Não apenas pela ligação surpresa, mas por ter achado que a telecinese que o Byun era mais forte que a do Xavier; era só manter os pensamentos fixos no mais velho e ele sabia? Isso foi cabuloso ao químico perdido em seu próprio espaço. Negou todos os pensamentos não viáveis à realidade, e se esticou na cama, alcançando o celular ainda sentindo o peito saltitar, as mão nervosas quase puxando o símbolo de telefone para cima, enquanto os olhos se prendiam naquela imagem de boneco tosca e bem a cara dele. Atendeu, por fim, colocando o aparelho na orelha.

— Poderia muito bem brincar da ligação do Phone Guy de Five Nights at Freddy’s, mas ainda estou incrédulo que é assim que você fala com seu veterano.

Ressoou Baekhyun pelo outro lado da linha, obtendo apenas uma risada baixa demais de Sehun, mas ainda audível. Um som de lençóis fora ouvido por Baekhyun também, que logo presumiu que estivesse já deitado.

— Só rindo, não é? O respeito por aqui acabou mesmo. Se bem que você nunca foi da parte educada né, sempre foi fora da lei.

— O que? Não fui não. — Protestou o Oh deitado, encarando o teto escuro.

— Óbvio que foi, nem queria me passar seu número logo de cara quando a gente se conheceu!

— Isso eu só fui sensato, até hoje lamento por ter realmente passado.

— Vou desligar, boa noite.

— É brincadeira, brincadeira. — Sehun voltou a rir, com o som abafado, Byun sabia da sua mania de tampar a boca com a mão ao gargalhar, e estava fazendo aquilo agora, o barulho era o mesmo. O Oh por sua vez, se sentia tão à vontade brincando com o mais baixo, era tão estranho que se sentia perdido dentro da sua normalidade.

E se sentir assim não começou agora, ele só notou neste exato dia. Só ignorava todos os sentimentos misteriosos e novos, depois do término, até porque acreditava ser o que se sentia ao gostar muito de alguém em amizade e, na sua cabeça, ele era só hétero. Nunca teve um Chanyeol lhe questionando se já havia sentido algo por homens, sem a malícia da brincadeira. Muito menos se pegou pensando em Baekhyun instantaneamente ao ser questionado.

Não iria aceitar tão fácil, mas será? Será que estava mesmo apaixonado pelo físico atrapalhado que todo dia corria para cumprimentá-lo no primeiro horário com o sorriso gigante?

Poderia estar apaixonado por Byun Baekhyun e não ser algo somente de amigos?

— Só vim aqui conferir se ia mesmo na festa da atlética, ‘tô montando a lista pra eu não deixar de ter um controle do valor em bebida e churras... Você vai, não é? — Baekhyun perguntou manso, era possível ouvir a caneta batendo contra um papel do outro lado da linha.

— Sabe... não sou um fã de festa... 

— Me surpreenderia se fosse, te juro que eu iria aí só pra conferir se era você mesmo no celular sem ser forçado a dizer isso. Claro que eu iria com a polícia junto né, a Guarda Byun. — O físico ria tanto do castanho quanto da própria piada, rabiscando com a caneta algumas carinhas sobre o rodapé.

— E viria mesmo? Nem sabe onde eu moro.

— Erro seu, sei onde cada um da atlética mora pelos documentos, então iria sim.

O coração de Sehun palpitou tão forte e as bochechas coraram de maneira abrangente, aquilo ali foi muito direto para alguém que tentava negar sentimentos inéditos pelo veterano.

— Chanyeol ia pegar uma frigideira e te bater. — Riu disfarçando, mesmo que o Byun não pudesse o ver, mas sentia aqueles olhos negros o analisando até por ligação. — Eu não sei.

— Vamos, sabe que eu não vou largar do seu pé até você aceitar, não é? Eu fico contigo lá, nem vai se sentir sozinho, até o Jongdae vai estar lá. E o Jongin, do time, uma galera daora.

— É que eu só fui em evento de anime, festa realmente eu nunca fui, não sei o que fazer.

— Relaxa! É quase um evento de anime, só que com muita bebida e música de requebrar até o chão com luzes psicodélicas! Falo isso por experiência própria, fui nas duas. — Dizia o Byun, animado demais.

— Olha, tudo bem, mas qualquer coisa eu vou embora mais cedo. — Suspirou em derrota, mas o grito empolgado de um Byun no celular o fez abrir um sorriso confuso, e de certa forma mais calmo com a situação. Era com o seu veterano que iria colar, afinal. E ele era um pirralho que gritava feito adolescente no telefone.

— NOSSA SEMANA QUE VEM VAI SER DAORA, VAI VER. — Gritou, anotando rapidamente o nome do mais alto. — E, Sehun, obrigado por me escutar explicando hoje sobre mim, desculpa se fui maçante ou mais chato por ficar mais sério sobre.

— O que? Eu gostei! Sério. De verdade. — Já foi explicando, sentindo o ardor nas bochechas novamente, o Byun com a voz calma e séria, como a que fazia ao pedir desculpas neste exato momento, tinha um poder enorme em mexer consigo. Eram suas duas personalidades totalmente diferentes, mas, ainda assim, adoráveis aos olhos do mais novo.

— Nossa... que bom! Fiquei realmente preocupado por parecer boomer. Mas se tudo bem, ok! Te vejo segunda, e muito obrigado, Hun! — O riso em meio à frase fora solto, aparentava sereno e tranquilo. — Ah! na verdade, já, já te mando mensagem, ainda vou ver anime, se prepara que ainda foi escolhido a dedo.

E foi o fim da ligação.

Sehun abriu os braços sobre a cama, com os olhos fechados. O peito estava agitado demais. Na verdade colar com seu veterano não seria tão fácil assim, não se entregasse de bandeja como estava totalmente nervoso com a situação inesperada, mas totalmente e friamente calculada no que seu cérebro induziu a criar um laço arrematador assim com o Byun, só não havia contado ao coração que agora desprevenido, saia pela boca.

⚛️


	3. Scary Love

Aquela semana fora deveras rápida aos olhos não de um, mas de todos da atlética conjunta de física e química. A festa seria este fim de semana. Mal poderiam acreditar. Aos calouros era o ingresso de longos cinco anos a base de estudos e farras, e quanto aos veteranos, seria sua última festa de abertura anual da atlética, o início das despedidas ao decorrer do ano com o ponta pé em janeiro.  
Por mais que Baekhyun estivesse se vivenciado com o ritmo agitado depois de um ano e meio inicial da atlética, quando começou a tomar a frente, sempre o acharia extremamente cansativo ao fim de todas as preparações finais. Era a madrugada de sexta para sábado, a temperatura se encontrava marcando em seu celular 2° graus e caindo. Dia trinta e um se fora há alguns minutos, o início de fevereiro estava aí, poucas horas antes da famigerada festa.  
O Byun se espreguiçava no sofá do Kim mais velho, seu veterano de um ano a frente que já se formou e atualmente estava arrumando suas coisas para viajar a China, Minseok queria uma especialização em física nuclear, Baekhyun sempre brincava que o temperamento explosivo que adquiriu consigo foi por conta da opção de bacharelado, tentando tirar a culpa de suas atitudes impulsivas em prol da diversão momentânea quando estavam os dois Kim e ele.  
Mas desta vez estava mesmo exausto, sem a ajuda de Minseok com o toque perfeccionista e força um tanto exagerada, o trabalho ficava certamente mais duro. A chaves da casa da chácara que Minseok ficava em posse do atual presidente da comissão, que só sedia porque confiava no amigo apesar dos pesares. Era longe da cidade, não muito, mas o suficiente para que o barulho futuro não viesse incomodar a nenhum vizinho. Era grande demais, por dentro e por fora, o quintal gramado recém cortado e com caminhos largos de pedregulhos sem pontas e arredondados cercavam ao redor da construção, a piscina inesquecível a muitos depois do banho de vomito que Baekhyun largou ao beber exacerbadamente não saiu da mente de ninguém naquele dia e muito menos de quem tinha vídeos e fotos guardadas no celular, ou um falso ‘’quem é esse gostoso? Queria ficar molhado assim, pena que agora está fedendo e alimentando os peixes ‘’ aleatório na página do ‘te vi’ e frases anônimas de gente da faculdade, com uma foto sua encharcado e de cabeça baixa com braços abertos dentro da água antes translucida, a garrafa vazia na mão com um ar de quem estava claramente perdido.  
Tudo que era de valor e quebrável, Byun e Jongdae já haviam guardado nos quartos de visita, de Minseok, de sua irmã e seus pais, todos devidamente trancados as sete chaves; ambos, como eram os amigos mais chegados do dono da casa, ficaram depois dos colegas de turma ajudarem a carregar cinco freezers horizontais e dois verticais para a chácara, já ligados e cheio das inúmeras e diversificadas bebidas que enchiam o rosto de alegria do jovem universitário. A atlética enorme ajuntava dinheiro para essas festas sempre fim em especifico, as bebidas pagas pelos estudantes e outras patrocinadas e doadas, ofereciam o álcool, o alimento partia do bolso de cada um com os dois foodtrucks que conseguiam chamar para vender na festa, de cachorro quente e hamburguer, o essencial.  
As costas doíam, mas após caixas e caixas de cerveja, era mais que compreensível. O corpo esguio de Baekhyun trajado de roupas largas e grossas como gostava num frio como este da madrugada, ocupava o estofado quase todo, o braço cobrindo os olhos cansados. O trabalho havia sido o dia todo maçante e a semana em busca de cada detalhe ou nomes que participariam e ingressos para vender. Só precisava de mais alguns minutinhos deitado naquela posição largada e já voltaria a sua casa, tinha Mongryong, o corgi, para alimentar ainda; Jongdae por outro lado, já ia passar a noite ali mesmo, sua mala bem feita já no quarto de Minseok indicava que ele passaria uma noite confortável.  
— Você não quer mesmo dormir aqui hoje né? — Questionou Jongdae, ao dar o ar da aparição celestial assim que o som do chuveiro fora cortado, a toalha enrolada na cintura enquanto batia os dentes, estava frio demais, mas ainda sim precisava conferir se o melhor amigo estava vivo depois do trabalho.  
— Não sou doido de deixar o Mong aos cuidados da minha vizinha, certeza que ela fica me olhando sempre que saio ou chego de casa, ela me assusta. — Falou baixo, retirando o braço sobre o rosto, as orbes correndo rapidamente ao amigo no alto das escadas ao tempo de esbanjar um sorrisinho de lado a ele, os fios pretos escorridos sobre a testa e os olhos curiosos a si com aquela expressão fixa de sempre preocupado por conta das sobrancelhas. — Rapaz, quem te viu e quem te vê, meu melhor amigo é um gostoso mesmo, mas ficaria aqui se quisesse repetir, em?  
Jongdae não perdeu tempo em estender o dedo do meio a Baekhyun ainda deitado no sofá longe de si, o que gerou a uma risada alta, entretanto cansada, ao físico. Byun se sentou no móvel rubro, estalando as costas ao girar de um lado ao outro num bocejo. Já se eram quase duas horas da manhã, não que fosse tarde para si, ele virava a noite quando motivado a jogar ou ver anime, mas não carregar peso igual a mula que fazia se parecer.  
— Você fala como se tivéssemos transado.  
— E não foi?  
— Beijo em verdade ou desafio, seu imbecil. — Negou com a cabeça, a cara incrédula por ver a expressão lavada do Byun que começou a se pôr de pé, tateando no corpo em busca da chave de sua moto, que logo em seu bolso esquerdo da calça folgada.  
— Jurava que tinha sido algo a mais, puts... — Brincou com a ironia para cima do Kim, ainda parado no primeiro degrau de madeira no topo da escada, como se seu corpo tivesse acostumado com a temperatura de banho quentinho para chicote de ar gelado.  
— O a mais era eu te moendo no soco por nem questionar sobre se poderia desviar do beijo falando alguma verdade e por ter assoprado dentro da minha boca quando acabou. — Baekhyun gargalhou, aquilo estava fresco em sua memória apesar de ter sido três anos antes, as expressões de Jongdae tímido ao aceitar o desafio se transformarem em ira depois de inflar suas bochechas com o gás carbônio de seus pulmões tinha sido épico demais para um bêbado que apanhou. — Aliás, não vai dar um jeito nesse seu cabelo não? ‘Tá preto e rajado de salmão esse seu vermelho desbotado água de salsicha.  
Baekhyun desviou a atenção das chaves, tocando em seus fios com o indicador e polegar para puxar a mexa até o rumo de seus olhos, esfregando-a entre os dedos num bico que se formava em seus lábios finos instintivamente ao refletir sobre qualquer coisa. A casa ficava só aos ruídos de vento batendo nos galhos das arvores que por sua vez batiam suavemente as janelas, que era possível escutar o uivo da corrente entrando pelas frestas, com o silencio deles, aquela casa rustica e rica de piso madeira, paredes claras enfeitadas com pregos, já que os quadros estavam em segurança em um dos quartos, e moveis lisos e muito bem limpos a luz de um enorme lustre cor champanhe pendurado no meio da sala, aparentava um cenário terrível de filme de terror, o que não era um gênero muito preferido quando se estava em uma madrugada solitária para ambos.  
— ‘Tá tão ruim assim? — Byun quebrou aquele silencio ensurdecedor, e Jongdae nunca agradeceu tanto na vida por algo, o arrepio já corria por sua pele clara e nem era pelo frio.  
— Bonito não ‘tá. Ainda mais por tu ser um dos organizadores do balacobaco — O kim pontuou, enfiando os dedos na franja molhada e a jogar para trás, chamando com o indicador o rapaz mais alto um centímetro para cima. — Vamo ver se tem alguma tinta do Minseok aqui no quarto dele.  
— Mas eu não posso demorar muito... o Mong — Baekhyun disse bem mais calmo do que geralmente falava. Seu emocional se abalava rapidamente ao ter seu filho de quatro patas no meio da frase, e estava igual carro na seca, andando no modo reserva, e nem poderia gastar muito mais dela, ainda pilotaria para casa.  
— Relaxa, eu te ajudo a passar a tinta aqui, e você tira em casa quando chegar e banhar.... você ainda ia banhar, não é? — Jongdae virou o rosto arqueando a sobrancelha ao melhor amigo, poucos degraus abaixo de si, que lançou um sorriso amarelo fechando os olhos com toda a calma do mundo, a cara de pau mais lisa.  
— É claro! — Que não. Nunca nessa vida que o moleque ia banhar as três da madrugada sem algo assim, como tinta no cabelo, fosse um ponto crucial, iria chegar em casa, alimentar seu pequeno e gordinho corgi, e cair de uma vez em seu colchão que cheirava a amaciante devido as roupas de cama recém lavadas.  
E acabou que tinha não só uma, mas sete caixas diferentes de cores totalmente distintas. Minseok era assustador, mais assustador ainda era como que seu cabelo não caiu testando aquilo tudo... usava a irmã de cobaia quando a subornava? Ela era a cara dele, tinha mais cabelo, de certo na sua cabeça era mais fácil comparar, uma vez que a mais nova adorava ter mechinhas coloridas espalhadas por debaixo dos fios. Kim Minseok, anjo só de rosto.  
Enquanto Jongdae trabalhava como cabeleleila leila, e, diga-se de passagem, que estava adorando, Baekhyun se mantinha bem acordado com aquele cheiro de tinta e descolorante invadindo seu olfato, sentado na cadeira de madeira em frente ao espelho do banheiro cheio de presilhas nos fios úmidos que o Kim pincelava já usando o pijama e uma gambiarra de avental da cozinha para não sujar sua roupa verdinha com estampa de dinossauros de dormir.  
Era fácil de permanecer em alerta quando se estava com seu celular ligado e aberto na câmera, fazendo caras e bocas, algumas com Jongdae sorrindo ou totalmente desprevenido e digno de meme, usufruindo de vários tipos de efeitos do instagram, até que se deparou com um em especifico, ele pegava os pontos de seu rosto e tentava adivinhar a etnia, que logo deformava o rosto do alvo da câmera por completo, o transformando em algum animal grotescamente estranho. Se lembrou de Sehun na hora, quando o ornitorrinco caiu no aleatório em seu rosto, e sobre como riram durante uns bons trinta minutos na última quarta-feira. Porque de verdade, é um efeito tão estranho que tem que rir para não cair de costas.  
Saiu do instagram, o sorriso bobinho percorrendo os lábios enquanto a cabeça era puxada de um lado com o amigo esfregando o pincel melado de maneira amadora em seus fios descoloridos por completo, aquela cabeça totalmente loira oxigenada que se recusava olhar demais e prestar atenção nisto. Abriu seu chat no kakao, rolando todas as conversas até chegar no chat de Sehun, com uma despedida quando Baekhyun avisou que iria sair devido a atividade extracurricular, o trampo. Abriu a câmera do celular por baixo e ajeitou o zoom em uma parte onde não pegava o cabelo, apenas seu rosto e o tronco de Jongdae atrás. Prontamente fez um bico de beijo, arregalando os olhos na careta quase escondida pela toalha que circulava o pescoço. E mandou uma esta foto de ângulo baixo consigo olhando por cima em um bico, escrito ‘’salão 24h! 😝 ‘’ de legenda.  
Sehun poderia estar dormindo, e dava um aleluia por isso, mas gostava de lhe mandar mensagem até se fosse fora do horário, as vezes a ideia de que o rapaz pudesse acordar lendo algo dele primeiro que os outros era bom, se não adorável só de tentar imaginar aquela carinha de sono achando que era algum assunto importante devido ao horário de envio.  
— Sorrindo igual idiota..., é o Sehun.  
O Kim deixou escapar pelos lábios, sorrindo de canto ao botar os olhos no espelho para assim poder enxergar o olhar assustado de Baekhyun a si, como se tivesse pego no pulo por algum crime.  
— Não é o Sehun, ele ‘tá dormindo, maluco. — O rapaz tentou disfarçar, coçando a parte de fora do nariz fechando o celular com a tela de bloqueio ao dar de ombros, sem se mover tanto para não atrapalhar o mais novo, gostaria de atrapalhar um pouquinho sim, mas era seu cabelo em jogo, melhor não.  
— Olha só... sabe até quando dorme, sabe o horário todinho dele também?  
— Sei porque ele dorme falando de anime comigo, dos que ele me recomendou, inclusive deveria ver, é de física e química num mundo pós apocalíptico.  
— Credo, de mundo pós apocalíptico e com física já basta a minha vida estudantil. — Jongdae fez uma careta, se abaixando um pouco mais para conseguir pegar partes não muito bem coloridas na segunda demão, o cheirinho fresco de seu corpo banhado no sabonete caro entrando suavemente nas narinas do Byun, que achou mil vezes melhor que a tinta forte, era sensível demais a cheiros. — Mas tu ‘tá muito apaixonado.  
Baekhyun permaneceu em silencio. Nem um pio. Perdeu tempo demais pensando nessa possibilidade terrível. Os olhos de Jongdae se arregalaram assim que se deu conta da situação, bem como o sorriso pra lá de gigante, afinal, havia comentado isso apenas para encher seu saco, nem tinha sido verde pra colher maduro, já que isso nunca passou em sua cabeça.  
— MEU DEUS DO CEU? VOCÊ ‘TA MESMO BYUN BAEKHYUN?  
— NÃO, VEI, DESENCANA, Ô. — O rosto fino e livre de imperfeições de pele continuava um rubro intenso, Baekhyun nunca fora de sentir vergonha assim, a ardência e formigamento tanto no rosto quanto na boca do estomago eram sensações esquisitas demais, talvez ser abordado dessa maneira era novo também a si, uma vez que se tratava do Oh, o justo-  
— HETERO! ELE É HETERO, BAEKHYUN. — Jongdae não parou de rir um instante só, a risada fina e esganiçada ficando cada vez mais alta. Sabia muito bem que era uma desgraça por si só, apenas de cogitar a uma pequena porcentagem a gostar de alguém que claramente não iria corresponder pelo abismo de opção sexual gigante que separava entre um e outro. Era uma roubada. Uma furada total.  
— EU SEI QUE ELE É, NÃO GOSTO DE NINGUEM NÃO E MUITO MENOS HETERO. — Bravejou o menor virando o rosto para trás, suspirando forte num franzir do cenho. Talvez a brincadeira realmente deixou o físico irritado, senão frustrado.  
— Olha Baekhyun, me desculpe. — Pediu Jongdae cujo o riso tinha morrido, dando lugar a preocupação com o amigo que se voltava a frente, encarando seus pés cobertos pelo tênis all star vermelho com alguma sujeira aqui e ali depois de andar tanto em grama molhada e a poeira grudar em seguida. — Mas ‘tá tudo bem você gostar de alguém, não necessariamente só pra transar, ninguém vai te usar.  
— Igual o Cu Podre? — Jongdae abriu um sorriso pequeno, meio triste mas ainda pré disposto a anima-lo.  
— O Jungsoo você não chegou a namorar, só gostava dele.  
— Imagina se ele me namorado como o bagulho ia ser brabo. — Riu soprado, encarando o mais jovem pelo espelho, este que havia voltado a passar o pincel pelos fios clarinhos.  
— Ok que ele foi um cuzão contigo quando ele espalhou que você pagava ele pra ele te beijar depois que pegaram vocês né. — Pontuou se lembrando, de como o amigo desabou após um veterano da sala de Minseok pisotear em seu coração depois de uma apunhalada pelas costas, a animação e alegria simplesmente sumiram por uma semana em julgamentos que achava que por ser num mundo atual onde o preconceito não era existencial, se lembrou que sempre ficaria ali em muitas pessoas que riam atrás de rumores e olhares no bloco. — Mas você pregou pra toda a faculdade tão bem que ele era um cara tão seboso e nojento que não lavava o cu e enfiava o dedo na bunda e depois ele sujo na boca, que eu até hoje não sei se é verdade.  
— Claro que é, eu não paguei pra ficar com ele? Meus olhos viram o que eu realmente não queria! — Brincou o Byun, arqueando a sobrancelha e remexendo o quadril convencido com sua habilidade de comunicação e vingança se necessário, fez questão de espalhar para cada pedacinho da enorme faculdade, e sempre mais e mais nojento, ao ponto que o tal do Jungsoo saiu da faculdade por não deixarem ele em paz.  
— ‘Tô ligado. — Riu soprado, se concentrando no toque final da tinta espalhada na cabeça alheia. — Mas como eu dizia, não é porquê houve esse infeliz ai que tu sempre vai ter essa sina. Você vai encontrar alguém legal e... sem masoquismo por favor, pode ser alguém legal e que te faça bem mas que compartilhe pelo menos do mesmo gosto que você quando se trata de tu ser um homem.  
— Para de falar do Sehun, Dae. — Sorriu ainda meio incerto, não era porquê queria gostar de alguém ou se torturar por ser um totalmente inalcançável, que culpa tinha se seu coração se sentia numa palpitação gostosa e um formigamento na boca do estomago e nem era por ter entrado numa briga ainda este mês. — Eu só acho ele maneiro, não de puts, namorar e nem nada. Ele é muito legal de se conversar.  
— E quem era que estava falando no primeiro dia de aula e floodou meu celular sobre como ele era gostoso?  
— Sua mãe é que não foi, porquê ele é gostoso mesmo.  
— Descarado. Mas enfim, se eu acho alguém gostoso e que tem uma conversa boa comigo, eu faço o um mais um e tcham! Eu gosto da pessoa.  
— Você me acha gostoso e temos um papo bem daora! — Baekhyun rapidamente colocou os dedos sobre a boca, em uma expressão falsa de espanto. — Não pode ser... você gosta de mim! Aceito! Por isso ‘tá falando tudo isso, é uma declaração!  
— Sonso do caralho, meu Deus como você é chato.  
— Também te amo.  
— Idiota. De qualquer forma, Baekhyun, ‘tô aqui pra te apoiar em qualquer coisa, menos em crime, mas ainda acredito que tu tem um coração bom, burro você é mesmo!  
— Anotadissímo pra quando quiser cola em quântica, meu velho e bom amigo.  
— Megamente! Cabeça de todos nós! Crânio! E acabei, quando chegar em casa... banha por favor, tudo bem ser inteligente ou não querer decidir o que ‘tá ai no seu coração... mas por favor... banho. — Jongdae disse ao guardar o pincel num potinho sobre a pia de mármore branco do banheiro onde estavam, juntando as palmas em frente o rosto.  
O Byun, depois de pegar sua mochila e se despedir de Jongdae que lhe enfiou uma sacolinha plástica na cabeça para abafar a tinta e não sujar o capacete, e o ajudar trancando toda a casa enquanto alegava que iria ficar de fone no ouvido durante a noite toda por ser realmente assustador ficar ali nesse vento cabuloso todo, saiu da chácara montado no seu xodó, a Yamaha MT-07 2016, aquela era sua filha fruto do suor dele mesmo e de seus pais que o presentearam no seu aniversário de 22 anos quando completaram o que faltava para a compra, o resto ajuntava dinheiro para terminar de enfeita-la, como recentemente que enfiou algumas fitas de led por baixo de sua moto, onde mudava por um controle que carregava por ai só quando necessário, e o necessário era literalmente brilhar na rua.  
Baekhyun aproveitou que estava sozinho durante o caminho de volta a cidade, roçou os dedos magros por dentro da bolsa de tecido, o primeiro bolso da frente, procurando o controle e acertar um dos botões aleatoriamente, que mudavam a cor das leds, caindo desta vez em uma azul marinho forte, o brilho resplandecendo por todo o asfalto. Tratou de se botar o motor de som agradável aos seus ouvidos para funcionar, o frio intenso nem se comparava com o de manhã, principalmente se estivesse a umas três da manhã e se jogando contra o vento a 100 quilômetros por hora. Adoraria correr mais, se sentir mais vivo, com sua jaqueta de couro preto e luvas também por igual especifico para sua pilotagem e se aquecendo com os mesmos, mas ainda não estava em seu 100%, estava cansado e morrer não era seu desejo, tinha filho pra cuidar e promessas a serem cumpridas.  
As ruas estavam quase desertas, já no centro, mas as casas noturnas e carros aglomerados em um mesmo meio fio por debaixo de placas tão fartas de leds quanto sua MT-07 indicavam muito bem o movimento especifico das madrugadas; boates, bares e muitas casas proeminentes para gente que busca algo a mais do que apenas álcool, algumas buscas incessantes por sexo. A qualidade variava aos montes, ruins demais ou boas demais, não que Byun soubesse por experiencia própria, eram mais pelos amigos que lhe contavam como as camas eram enormes e com controles por cima da cabeceira conectado a todo tipo de luz, musica e até massagem na cama, ou até colchoes sem mola com camas barulhentas. Nunca ousou botar o pé em um motel, não era algo que se sentia à vontade por ser público demais.  
Seu apartamento era quase no centro, seus pais moravam atualmente na cidade vizinha por conta do trabalho executivo e o irmão mais velho em outro país em pós graduação, por este motivo, o apê era totalmente e unicamente seu, um fato muito bom e muito ruim as vezes. Tinha a liberdade que queria, mas as vezes era meio vazio demais ou sentia alguma preguiça de fazer comida só para si, mesmo se acostumando. Com Mongryong ao menos a solidão já fazia um drift, tiravam cochilos juntos ou quando banhava o corgi em baixo do chuveiro, acabava por sair tão enchardo quanto o cão, então tecnicamente banhava junto assim que acabava de enxaguar-se.  
O apartamento era considerado grande, especialmente quando estava em uma pessoa, e só no destrancar da porta em um silencio avassalador dos vizinhos, mesmo que achasse que a estranha da porta a frente o observava, era possível escutar as patinhas batendo contra o chão animadamente bem como as unhas que arranhavam a porta. Foi o meio tempo de abrir a porta que o cachorro baixinho de pernas curtas pulou nos braços já abertos de Baekhyun, que nunca mudou a forma de ser recebido, o pequeno sempre pulou alto para alcançar o calor de seu peito ao ser abraçado e afagado com os dedos cobertos pela luva.  
O cheirinho de shampoo do cachorrinho impregnava todos seus sentidos quando enfiou o rosto da pelagem macia, esfregando-o ali enquanto andava para dentro de sua casa, escorando a porta então com seu corpo. Assim que o colocou Ryong no chão -que nem perdeu tempo em pular em sua perna-, trancou a porta de madeira num murmúrio arrastado de preguiça, o capacete estava em sua mão desde quando deixou a moto na garagem, sentia o cabelo grudento, a necessidade de um banho era real.  
Passou pela sala, enchendo o pote do corgi que corria e pulava com saudades do dono que brincava de empurra-lo com o pé, não podia fazer barulho pisando forte uma hora dessa. Tomou o rumo de seu banheiro, nem se preocupando em deixar a porta aberta, tirando a roupa pesada desde já, jogando dentro do cesto de roupas sujas e pendurando a jaqueta de couro no ganchinho de metal perto do espelho grande. Observava seu corpo atentamente, não era nem magro demais que mostrava as costelas ou atlético, era um corpo magro que mostrava as pequenas ‘pochetes’ ao lado da cintura, quem mandou cair de boca em hamburguers por preguiça de cozinhar? Apalpava apertando com os dedos aquela região, frisando os lábios um no outro enquanto o pensamento de dieta e academia circulavam pela cabeça.  
Bom, não este mês, quem sabe depois.  
Um bom banho quente na verdade havia sido mais que bem-vindo, se livrar do cheiro forte e grude no cabelo foi aliviador, sentir o calor da água fervente escorrer pelo corpo magro e encolhido era aconchegante. O shampoo e condicionador de coco era suave, as espumas que fazia ao esfregar a cabeça com calma saiam de brancas a um marrom, que escorria até suas pernas e por fim chão, possibilitando ver a cor sobre o piso branco brilhante. Já havia se ensaboado, estava retirando a hidratação dos fios com cuidado, enxaguando com calma até para retirar tudo e não ter problema com caspas de resto de creme em seu cabelo. O sabonete tão suave em aroma quanto o shampoo, de rosas brancas.  
O arrependimento de suas escolhas foi quando teve que passar longos trinta minutos sentado na cadeira até ter secado cada parte de seu cabelo, não era nada longo, mas o medo de fungos era maior, então garantiu que o vento quentinho do secador secasse tudo por completo, ao menos a temperatura era gostosa. Seu cachorro se quer saia de seu pé, deitando sobre ele para ser mais realista. Baekhyun cuidava muito bem de sua pele, a convivência com Minseok trouxe algumas manias e cuidados, se hidratava com o creme de algodão, passando por toda derme exposta pela nudez, estava sozinho, andava de lá para cá e não se importava nem um pouco depois de se acostumar com a temperatura.  
Deitar-se na cama nunca foi tão prazeroso, as costas bem acomodadas no colchão que era moldado a sua coluna. As patinhas do bichinho na cama se faziam presentes, indicando que queria subir também, e quem seria um pai ruim para não colocá-lo junto a si? Baekhyun que não, se considerava um pai que mimava muito, mas não era sua culpa, Mongryong era adorável.  
Seu celular havia descarregado, mas conseguiu mandar um joiinha a Jongdae, só para não se preocupar consigo se tinha chegado em segurança ou não. As luzes apagadas e debaixo da coberta quentinha, um cenário incrível a alguém que só queria dormir. Contudo, era meio complicado, uma vez que sua cabeça continuava permutando na imagem de Sehun e no que seu melhor amigo lhe disse.  
Sabia melhor que ninguém que era uma perca de tempo investir em alguém que acreditava ser hetero, não conseguiria nada com isso. Não curtiria sua presença como um ‘mais que amigo’ e isso era um tipo de masoquismo que realmente não estava muito afim. Talvez fosse era preciso um banho de água gelada igual os challenges que iniciaram em meados de 2014 e 2015, para que seu cérebro e coração desencanassem de algo que não tinha nem fundamento.  
O melhor agora seria descansar, o dia que se correria seria puxado, e a noite mais ainda, entretanto divertida por assim dizer. Seria sua última calourada, tinha que fazer se sair excepcional. E nem ao menos percebeu como dormiu, fizera como o Oh durantes seus chats no inicio da madrugada, que de repente parava de responder indicando o adormecer.

*

O dia tinha passado ligeiro, não pela ansiedade, mas porque Sehun dormiu e simplesmente apagou. Acordou apenas com Chanyeol tocando seu pé com um cubo de gelo e esfrega-lo na sola, conferindo se o amigo tinha passado dessa pra melhor já que nenhum de seus berros pelo garoto o despertou para almoçar e já eram plenas duas horas da tarde. A cara amaçada e cabelos despenteados deram lugar aos olhos arregalados e inchados de tanto dormir, saltando sobre o colchão e puxar seu membro inferior institivamente para si, se protegendo do mais velho, que ria de como tinha baba até no queixo.  
Enquanto comia com calma, escutava as muitas risadas do Park que tirou uma sequência de fotos do moreno, já que o castanho escuro tinha basicamente mesclado com o preto de seu cabelo, com fios arrepiados bem como sua pele e a expressão assustada, aparentemente iria dormir por um bom tempo se não tivesse sido despertado.  
O restante do dia fora Sehun parado em frente ao guarda roupa, olhando as inúmeras peças uma por uma, tentando decidir inutilmente qual muda vestiria. Eram tantas, mas ao mesmo tempo nenhuma. Não encontrava nada que era de agrado para a ocasião. Não queria algo chamativo demais e nem tão ele demais como era na faculdade.  
Complicado e difícil. Não que seu senso de moda fosse terrível, era muito bom na verdade, mas o nervosismo por si só derrubava seus sentidos.  
O nervosismo vinha principalmente por aquela não ser sua área e praia, medo de se sentir deslocado demais pra situação, então basicamente se jogava de costas e de olhos fechados, confiando que Byun Baekhyun o seguiria permanentemente como nos outros dias cotidianos naquela universidade ilustre.  
Foi ao ponto que o ruivo sequer aguentou ver aquela fumaça toda saindo da cabeça do moreno, o segurando pelo ombro e o botando na cama de casal, tomando a frente do guarda-roupa. Basicamente escolheu peças que alegou ficarem bonitas em si mesmo, então seria mais do que suficiente para Sehun. Deixar nas mãos do Park a escolha de roupas era nessa base, se ficou bom nele, deveria dar pro gasto no outro.  
As mãos gigantescas e que era de se duvidar que obtinham tal delicadeza ao confeitar, trouxeram uma jaqueta de couro preta, as mangas desenhadas livremente como se fossem tatuagens, no direito uma moça esguia de lingerie e uma caveira com desenhos de dados e símbolos do baralho; no braço direito os desenhos por sua vez eram de uma sereia por cima de um ‘born to raise hell’, e na região do peito, um diabinho vermelho e uma sequência de números ‘14, 3, 12, 23’ acima de um ‘dude’. Da onde essa jaqueta tinha vindo? Ninguém se sabia, mas era a própria que iria usar sobre uma camiseta preta detalhada de vermelho e braço numa estampa no meio, e a calça igualmente de cor escura de detalhes metálicos desde a cós presa por um cinto aos pés cobertos por um coturno. Era esse o outfit escolhido pelo Park Chanyeol.  
Já se passavam das nove horas e estar atrasado era uma questão de pontos. Não tinha como se atrasar numa festa dessa, de acordo com Chanyeol o veterano de guerra. Chegava e saia quando se bem entendia. Com isso, o Oh se esbaldou do tempo visto que o melhora amigo o levaria quando estivesse pronto, não só fisicamente mas psicologicamente; Chanyeol entendia muito bem como Sehun era, ele era um garoto tímido e isso seria um passo enorme pra alguém que sempre preferiu ficar em casa maratonando séries sobre investigação criminal do que literalmente rebolar a raba até o chão num bando de adulto bêbados.  
Sehun havia seguido a dica do ruivo, após o banho bem tomado para acalmar os ânimos e hidratar a derme com um hidratante de leite e mel, cuidou de seus fios já 90% negros e os 10% castanhos escuros visíveis apenas sob a luz do sol. Penteou-os para trás, livrando a testa dos cabelos que cobriam suas sobrancelhas definidas, clareando seu rosto magro e bem esculpido, queixo fino e tez serena, fixando os macios e secos pós lavagem com um pouco de gel. Nem se precipitou em pegar as lentes de contato, abandonando a armação dentro da caixinha sobre a cama.  
Trajado e agora perfumado com a colônia de aroma marítimo que lhe recordava de sua casa a beira mar -gostava de se sentir em ambiente familiar a paz vinha de imediato-, parou a frente do melhor amigo fazendo um joiinha, que nem escondeu um pingo da faceta de espanto. A boca entreaberta preocupou o Oh, será que parecia um chupa-cu? Magricela, corcunda e esquisito?  
Em sua cabeça só se passava a desistência, não se importava se tinha gastado alguma grana barata com a sua entrada, não queria era ser motivo de piada. Cogitou até a possibilidade de ir só que vestindo algo totalmente diferente e bem mais casual, algo que não envolvesse nenhum colar de Chanyeol lhe passando pelo pescoço como enfeite.  
Sua meia volta nem chegou a ser processada e já estava sendo puxado e segurado pelas duas mãos de Park sobre as suas, o sorriso de orelha a orelha marcando o rosto com algumas pintinhas perdidas aqui e ali, dando destaque a do nariz. Sehun reconhecia aquele olhar muito bem, e era aquele de mãe orgulhosa com o filho pequeno. Os olhos brilhando como se ele tivesse escolhido uma obra de arte pro amigo, que nem era feio, pelo menos ser bonito alguma vez na vida. Foi assustador o sorriso do maior nem sumir um segundo ao menos, desde a saída de ambos até a chegada no local já conhecido pelo ruivo, estava era orgulhoso de si, isso sim, provavelmente nunca montou o visual de alguém e agora duvidava mesmo se era gastrônomo ou estilista.  
Não seria Sehun que iria reclamar sobre, sabia que o melhor amigo só queria cuidar de si e era quem estava te dando carona no carro aconchegante e de graça.  
Era possível ouvir todo o furdunço da festa que já iniciara há alguma hora ou outra, e nem estavam na esquina de entrada da chácara. As luzes enfeitavam a região de quase iluminação nula, era um ponto atrativo e chamativo. Ponto este que o Oh repensou de verdade onde estava se enfiando.  
O carro estacionou na frente de uma parte do portão cumprido, onde era visível dois caras enormes vestidos de preto bem na entrada. Sehun sacou seu celular do bolso de trás e não perdeu tempo em mandar uma mensagem ao Byun perguntando onde estava, já que acabara de chegar. De jeito nenhum que entraria ali e iria se misturar sozinho.  
— Hun, ‘tô feliz por você. — Soltou baixinho, virando o rosto ao mais novo, o sorriso ali presente e os olhos quase fechados.  
— Não vem com esse discurso como se eu fosse morrer. — Pontuou o Oh, largando a maçaneta da porta do carro que estava prestes a descer, franzindo a sobrancelha.  
— Credo garoto, era feliz por você estar se soltando e ficando a vontade dentro do que consegue, achei que ia ficar só mais na sua pelo resto da vida depois que terminou.  
— Então... ‘tá feliz que eu ‘tô prestes a entrar num ninho de cobra mamada no álcool e que eu possa me tornar um deles hoje?  
— Não! — Chanyeol riu soltando a mão do volante, deixando um peteleco ligeiro na testa de Sehun. — É por você ser você e se divertir numa social... se animar e ter alguém além de mim te animando, mas não bebe até desmaiar e ficar inconsciente não, juízo.  
— Idiota, e obrigado.  
— Não por isso, eu te amo parceiro, e sei que me ama! — Sorriu largamente de maneira convencida, apertando a bochecha alva do amigo que lhe lançou uma careta em resposta. — Ah! Qualquer coisa me liga ou manda mensagem, eu busco você e levo pra casa depois de dar um soco no filho da puta.  
O Oh se assustaria se aquela fosse a primeira vez que ouvisse uma ameaça direcionada a qualquer anônimo que mexesse consigo, mas não era. O ruivo tinha um habito de sempre confortar e mostrar que estava ali para o moreno daquela forma, meia agressiva, porém protetora.  
Concordou com a cabeça e um risinho curto antes de sair do veiculo branco, seu melhor amigo narcisista era uma graça do jeito que era, e não mudaria nada nele. Fora do carro, era ele por ele mesmo, sozinho num punhado de gente de neurônio afetado pela bebida. Chanyeol já não estava mais ali, o carro já sumia pela estrada a medida que o Oh chegava cada vez mais perto da entrada onde os dois seguranças pediram o nome e a entrada, que assim que conferiram que estava tudo de acordo, colocaram uma pulseira de papel e plástico no braço, era como marcasse o gado, mas de um jeito que você saberia que não iria virar um churrasco.  
O químico puxou de seu bolso o aparelho celular novamente, dessa vez sem o ligar a tela, apenas para tê-lo em mãos assim que o mais velho o respondesse. Ajeitou a mecha perdida jogando em direção por de trás da orelha mesmo que não fosse prender ela ali, e entrou.  
A música alta ecoando em seus tímpanos, o ritmo atual era eletrônica, onde uma multidão de gente que pulava e gritava seguindo a batida, sendo eles de fora e de dentro da atlética, a maioria pertencente ao bloco de exatas propriamente dito, que compraram as entradas a preço salgadinho em visto dos associados. Outros apenas perto dos food trucks em busca de forrar o estomago ou reunidos em roda no bar que montaram na área de churrasco, a grama sendo a pista de dança de muitos. As luzes eram coloridas e bem espalhadas em pontos estratégicos em que clarearia todo o local, tendo até dentro da piscina que mudava de cor como as luzes de faróis multicolores.  
Os olhos atentos para todos os cantos finalmente sessaram a sessão curiosa, quando o celular vibrou em sua palma, sabia quem era por ter silenciado todo mundo, exceto sua mãe, Chanyeol e agora o Byun, obviamente por motivos da festa, claro. Talvez por gostar da conversa, mas nunca iria admitir. Nem chegou a abrir a mensagem, lendo-a apenas pela barra de notificação. De acordo com o próprio Baekhyun, estava num ponto chamativo e de lugar de sereia.  
Não precisava ser um gênio pra matar aquela depois de ter visto uma piscina no quintal, então apenas se direcionou ao frenesi de show de luzes na agua. De longe já tinha enxergado o pequeno, olhando fixamente ao celular como se cobrasse alguma coisa a alguém, ansioso por algo vindo dali. Sehun se sentiu como se estivesse em dejavu, principalmente quando os olhos grandes procuravam de um lado para o outro incansavelmente, até botar os olhos contra os seus ainda de longe, a mesma conexão visual que tiveram no primeiro dia; a derme de Sehun se arrepiou na hora, e agravou-se quando o sorriso bonito foi direcionado a si e somente si.  
Para o Byun, aquilo foi um tremendo de um choque. Uma puxada no tapete em baixo de seus pés. Só havia reconhecido Sehun de cara por conta dos ombros largos que tanto havia secado. Ele não andava, ele desfilava sobre aquele pedaço de grama. Seus pés aparentavam tão leves ao pisar, e o gingado ao andar deixava ainda suas curvas mais visíveis por debaixo da jaqueta de couro, o peito grande apertando contra a camisa escura. O rosto então, nem se fala. Já achava Sehun bonito por debaixo dos óculos e franja entre sorrisos tímidos. Agora o rosto límpido, podendo notar bem cada detalhe de sua face, as sobrancelhas bem desenhadas e firmes, os olhos puxadinhos pequenos e mais sérios, os lábios pequenos que abriam-se mais num mesmo sorriso tímido enquanto acenava.  
Era inacreditável que aqueles programas de transformações eram reais.  
Baekhyun puxou sua jaqueta jeans folgada -como bem gostava- com detalhes de retalhos marrom e estampa camuflada nos braços para baixo, combinando com a jeans também larga de retalhos beges na parte inferior em contato com o tênis branco, o contraste da blusa negra que usava por debaixo da roupa pesada, e foi ao seu encontro, saindo da borda da piscina.  
— Sereias comem os marujos dentro do mar, porque elas então não têm enjoo de maresia, senhor surfista? — Indagou arqueando a sobrancelha, passando os dedos pelos fios recém tingidos num sorriso esperto. — Me responde essa agora.  
— Por que elas são peixes e a parte humana cresceu no mar, então se acostumaram? — Presumiu o Oh, com um sorriso confuso ao findar da resposta sobre a criatura mitológica questionada aleatoriamente. — E adorei a cor do seu cabelo, combinou contigo.  
O acréscimo de Sehun sobre o detalhe novo em Byun o fez perder o trilho da brincadeira por alguns segundos, se calando num sorriso nervoso e inesperado. Qual foi? Desse jeito se entregaria demais.  
— Então, você comeria alguém sem enjoar dentro da água por ter crescido no litoral? — Constrangido, mas inabalável perante a brincadeira de duplo sentido, era assim que a banda tocava. — E muito obrigado, eu como seu veterano aprecio a sua educação e habilidade de observação... sem contar no bom gosto!  
— Não sei, um dia eu testo aí e te conto. — Sorriu fechando os olhos em meia lua, era uma habilidade do Oh. — De nada, mini Chanyeol.  
A tela azul na cabeça de Baekhyun teve direito até o som do Windows. Não sabia diferenciar se Sehun respondeu com ou não o duplo sentindo que implantou na conversa, ele era imprevisível demais, mas apostava algumas fichas que fora na inocência... apesar que apostaria outras por conta de sua aparência de quem estava ali por todas. Que crime.  
— Ahn, Hun! Quer que eu te mostre o local todo? Sabe que sou mestre nisso de qualquer jeito, fala aí quem te ensinou até onde cata tangerina perto do bloco de odontologia, em? — O Byun o chamou o moreno cutucando seu braço com o cotovelo, entreabrindo a boca ao subir e descer de sobrancelha em sua direção, tentando desviar totalmente o assunto anterior onde achou que estivesse caindo na rede.  
— Tudo bem, vou ficar contigo em todo lugar de qualquer forma. — O Oh abriu-lhe um sorriso inocente a si, mostrando que estava ali por ele mesmo, era verídico o que dizia só pelo que notava em sua expressão corporal.  
Sehun não era complexo demais aos seus olhos, a primeira impressão que obteve do maior realmente fora de alguém sério e fechado, que se precisasse o pegaria pelo pescoço e lhe daria um chacoalhão mesmo de roupas mais comportadas. Hoje sabia que seu trejeito era tímido e ainda fechado, mais reservado talvez, mas sempre sincero e educado, isso quando não devolvia as brincadeiras acidas que lhe faziam com gosto, era basicamente um anjo mesmo com a muda de vestes serem totalmente, de certa forma, sexy por assim dizer.  
Sexy por, era Oh Sehun, os cabelos jogados para trás e usando couro que marcava bem seus músculos devido aos esportes, até por trás era visível aquela calça espremendo sua nádega que já notara que era pra lá de redondinha, na frente então era um perigo... aparentemente era por isso que a ex namorada dele queria o tempo inteiro sentar no moleque, ele não se dava conta da arma que tinha e até o próprio Byun já percebeu só pelo modelar do tecido marcando a pelve.  
Baekhyun puxou o químico pelo pulso, saindo daquela área úmida da piscina, a direção adotada era cada vez mais dentro da casa, entrando pela porta do fundo onde dava direto na sala de estar. Os olhos contemplativos do Oh, que se permitia ser puxado, corriam de um lado para o outro, admirando os detalhes perfeitos daquela casa, tinha toques dourados em cada coisinha de enfeite sobre armários e sobre a parede, aquela casa era tão bonita num tom champanhe obtido pela luz do lustre pendurado. Era bobagem achar que tinha até saído de uma versão mais moderna do castelo de a Bela e a Fera? Tinha até escada!  
A música vinha daquela sala, que tinha uma mesa, larga e cumprida, posta bem no centro com copos vermelhos e bolinha de ping pong voando para todo o lado, trocando a pessoa que arremessava e bebia o conteúdo no recipiente. Sehun franziu o semblante, já tinha visto esse jogo em filmes e series por aí, qual era o nome? Um jogo do copo? Não... esse era de invocar espirito. Eu nunca? Não, não tinha ninguém perguntando e tinha uma bola... era um-  
— Beer pong! Quer tentar jogar? — Baekhyun se virou ao Oh, apontando com o indicador à mesa de onde se vinha as risadas arrastadas e gritos altos sempre depois de um lançamento. — É fácil! Você mira nos copos, e se acertar um, o outro time bebe. Ganha quem tirar todos os copos do outro time. Mole, mole, não?  
— É... eu acho, se é só mirar nos copos. Sim, talvez. — Sehun concluiu incerto, coçando a região da fonte e início dos fios escuros desviando os olhos de Baekhyun que também estava livre de franja, possibilitando enxergar com maior facilidade suas sobrancelhas franzidas e indicando sua disponibilidade para aprontar, e volta-los a mesa cheia. — Quem sabe?  
O sorriso largo cresceu instantaneamente ao ter o assentimento do amigo, e, sem ter largado de seu pulso um segundo só, tornou a puxa-lo até o móvel de uma das diversões entre os jovens da noite. Pediu os seis copos a um de seus colegas que cuidava desse jogo, os colocando com calma sobre uma ponta da mesa assim que o antigo participante a deixou, enquanto Sehun o acompanhava de longe, o observando como organizava e enchia os vermelhos com algum tipo de vodka de seu gosto.  
— Galera, escolhe algo bom pra vocês tomarem, pô, porque vão beber os seis. — Desafiou aos outros participantes do time de dois adversários. Nunca admitiria que seu modo competitivo se acionou assim que viu que eram os alunos de engenharia civil que entraram no mesmo ano que Baekhyun. Mas era bem por isso mesmo. — Eu infelizmente vou usar nosso hack, Sehun aqui, é do time de basquete. Te cuida.  
Kyungsoo e Junmyeon da civil riram baixinho, lamentando entre cochichos pelo Sehun, uma vez que Baekhyun era péssimo em pontaria e ele estaria sozinho.  
— Então, Sehun, a gente já jogou basquete juntos, não é?  
— É, tentamos no caso... por quê?  
— E sabe da minha falta de habilidade e da minha porcaria de mira, certo? — Sehun virou o rosto abruptamente ao menor que sorria com a maior cara lavada do mundo, levantando os dois polegares. — Conto com você pra ganhar, garanhão, manda vê, derruba eles campeão, Gavião Arqueiro ficaria com inveja do seu olho de águia e pontaria!  
— Se eu tinha pontos com você, eles se perderam por completo.  
Baekhyun nem tirou a cara de pau, só se encostou em suas costas largas e abraçou como pedido de desculpa e uma passada de confiança, pelo menos por intensão da confiança, queria mesmo era que o químico destroçasse a civil. O Oh por sua vez revirou os olhos, dando dois tapinhas em na coxa farta do rapaz com os fios loiros escuros, num pedido para que se afastasse até pra que ele jogasse assim que decidissem como e quem ficava com a primeira bola.  
— Ah certo, assim, nada mais justo, do que nós da Eletromagnética, a magnifica, começássemos com a bola, donos da festa, certo? Certo.  
— Ué? Não seria nós que deveríamos começar se for assim? Os anfitriões tendem a dar a visita a primeira chance, cordialidade e etiqueta. — Junmyeon apresentou os fatos e argumentos, literalmente botando o pau na mesa.  
— A festa é minha e quem monta as regras sou eu, chora ou chora! — Baekhyun respondeu sem nem dar tempo de processar algo, a risada exagerada e triunfante preenchendo o ambiente em conjunto com o ritmo eletrônico no fundo durante uma careta de desgosto por Sehun, talvez sua lábia de contra-argumentar caia bastante de nível quando se tornava competitivo e infantil com os seus rivais declarados.  
As bolinhas já estavam em sua mão pequena, que enchiam o copo vermelho com as duas de cada rodada, deixando ao lado dos outros seis que estavam preparados em triângulos com a vodka. No outro lado estavam os azuis, arrumados por igual com rum, o que definitivamente não era do paladar de Byun.  
— Você começa, Sehun, pé no chão, mira no copo, e já era. Ah, se você acertar o copo quicando a bola na mesa, e acertar, vale por dois copos deles. — Baekhyun contava massageando os ombros largos vestidos pela jaqueta de couro, como um técnico de boxer no ringue. — Se nós dois acertamos, ganhamos bola extra.  
— O que se depender do Byun, não vão mesmo. — Comentou Kyungsoo arqueando sua sobrancelha grossa ao físico que já queria cair no soco por tão pouco. Admitia que era pavio curto com competição de atlética.  
— Ok, vou começar. — Sehun avisou e já arremessou de uma vez. O coração de Baekhyun foi parar na boca por ser tão repentino, nenhuma preparação antes como fazia, era sempre um ritual. E quando abriu os olhos com as mãos no peito, o primeiro copo, o da lateral direita da linha do meio, estava sendo retirado por Kim Junmyeon e colocando no chão, enquanto esperava o próximo arremesso.  
Cacetada. Falou brincando que Sehun era um hack, mas era mesmo? Que mira do caralho era essa que a alta confiança vinha em baldes?  
— Baekhyun? Ô, sua vez. — Sehun chamou o amigo de seja lá onde estivesse.  
— Olha, eu sou muito ruim, zero prodígio e mira.  
— Vai tranquilo, é só ir com calma.  
— Nem você foi com calma, só jogou do nada! — Riu nervoso, era agora que faria feio na frente do químico, senhores da física e poderosas leis da gravidade, a ajuda seria bem vinda a qualquer momento. E errou, como previsto, mesmo depois de ter feito a técnica da respiração que Kimetsu no yaiaba ensinava, a mira realmente um fator importante.  
O time azul da civil deu a Kyungsoo a incrível oportunidade de tomar um copão cheio de rum onde a bolinha caíra, se preparando para jogar em seguinda, arrastando a garganta em uma risada rouca. As bolinhas foram perfeitas, as duas jogadas alternadas caíram nos copos vermelhos cheio de vodka, o sorriso vitorioso de fato veio quando a bola extra pelos dois acertos deu as caras, e o infeliz do Junmyeon tinha um olho certeiro, os três copos da frente haviam sido acertados.  
— E lá se vai, viu a bola que o time do Baekhyun nunca conseguiu fazer por culpa dele? Bonitinha né, Soo? — O deboche foi palpável ao todos que estavam ali, pelo visto não era uma rixa unilateral aos olhos de Sehun. Aquela briga vinha de anos.  
Sehun nem deixou que o Byun criasse algum tipo de vontade de socar de vez, sabia que o amigo era faixa preta e adorava uma briga, de acordo com Jongdae, era bom ter ele no time de porrada. O moreno estendeu um dos copos de plástico a si, com um sorrisinho no breve brindar quando segurou o copo oferecido, esboçando um sorrisinho, segurando seu ombro. As bochechas de Baekhyun arderam, o sentimento pouco conhecido por si próprio e que era apreciado no rosto de Sehun.  
— Fica tranquilo, a gente ganha, você jogou bem, nem foi longe... — Tranquilizou o mais baixo de nervos a flor da pele, virando aquela bebida amarga de uma vez.  
Digamos que Sehun não era um familiarizado da bebida, e vira-la de uma vez foi um baque de subir e descer, mas tinha que pelo menos cuidar alguma vez do mais velho que sempre se preocupou consigo do jeito meio atrapalhado. Mas o rosto meio zonzo de olhos cerrados até se acostumar com o álcool não passou despercebido pelo físico, que riu soprado. Ele era adorável, e era assim que o enxergava grande parte das vezes que estava consigo. Tomou seu drink gelado de uma vez também, e pegou o outro antes que o Oh viesse sugerir que dividissem.  
Byun era mais do que acostumado com bebidas, vivia em festas já que era o que lhe fazia estar vivo, era isso que entendia por vida universitária. Aproveitar o maior tempo possível da realidade jovem antes de se tornar um adulto que vive no trabalho maçante. Então dois copos não eram nada a um cachaceiro como ele, desceram como água.  
— Se quer ganhar, eu preciso de você sobreo ainda, companheiro de batalha. — Disse o mais velho, afastando a beiradinha branca do objeto dos lábios róseos que sorriam ao maior. Sehun sentiu seu rosto ferver, que diabo de visão era essa que teve do garoto ao seu lado, os olhos mostrando algo muito além de só o ar travesso que minava de si, era luxuria ao mesmo tempo que cuidado, mas o Oh poderia culpar a bebida caso ficasse corado, nem tudo estava perdido. — E eu não iria conseguir te cobrir se você acertasse a testa de alguém por estar mamado.  
Era a vez de Sehun novamente, balançou a cabeça algumas vezes, se manter na linha de pensamentos em jogos era importante agora, e aqueles 500ml de álcool desceram queimando sua garganta já tinha em seu estomago que processava aquela coisa irregular. A bolinha de ping pong fora num percurso perfeito novamente, com os olhos arregalados de Baekhyun com os braços cruzados contra o peito se desfazendo.  
— QUICOU NA MESA E ACERTOU! — O grito de empolgação foi eficiente pra que os dois do outro lado acordassem pro que estava acontecendo. Sehun serpenteava a língua rósea sobre os lábios secos afim de umedece-los na mania que possuía, os olhos indo de encontro ao rosto iluminado do Byun que ainda soltava os gritinhos empolgados com a manha do maior em acertar tudo. — COMO?  
— Ah, eu joguei a primeira vez pra testar quanta força eu ia usar pra acertar as próximas.  
— Você é um life hack útil!  
— Sou nada, só treino basquete todo dia e mexo no laboratório que tem que ter um olho bom pra não errar a dosagem. — Empurrou o mais velho pelo ombro, o riso bobo brincando nos lábios. — Sua vez, manda bala.  
Byun se preparou novamente, o arremesso pareceu muito mais preparado e calculado do que a primeira vez, bem mais próximo dos copos do que na parede, progresso, mas havia errado. O dupla a frente logo mandou pra dentro os dois copos de bebidas, até então o placar eram de três a três cada. O Byun na verdade nem ficou em choque quando errou, e nem era por estar bêbado, estava o mais pleno do local em relação aos efeitos da bebida ingerida, mas o rosto tentava se manter apenas sério enquanto o coração palpitava por Sehun animava falando como essa foi tão perto que achou que iria entrar ou como melhorou em um lance, que nem se importou quando um copo foi acertado e a bolinha do segundo bateu na boca do copo e quicou para fora.  
Na realidade, comemorou com o único copo que bebeu de vodka estendendo ao céu.  
O peito fazia mais barulho que a música aleatória o suficiente pra nem perceber qual era, Sehun iria lançar a próxima, e nem era com isso que estava preocupado, o infeliz já ia acertando outra pingada, e dois copos sengo retirados em seguida com uma expressão nada agradável vinda do dos dois rapazes de sobrancelhas grossas. Nunca que acertaria aquela última, e se errasse era papum time inimigo ganhando.  
Inclusive, que clichê ele acertar e ficar com o pitelzinho da história e rolê.  
— Ué, o melhor físico do mundo não consegue calcular a trajetória de um objeto de massa inferior a cinco gramas em um movimento com base da gravidade e força? Achei que tu ia mostrar que era o rei da festa e o que criava regras, pros calouros.—Sehun questionou e se posicionou contra Baek, com o queixo pressionado pelos dedos magros, a boca unida em uma linha reta enquanto o olhava com os olhos atentos e desafiantes, sem a franja os cobrirem.  
— Filho duma boa mãe, claro que consigo. Mas não tenho a habilidade de atletismo e sorte como você. — Desviou o olhar do mais alto, colocando a pequena bola a frente dos olhos. A vontade de ganhar era mista com a do não se importava tanto assim mais, e a jogada foi algo como ‘nem quero ganhar mesmo, mas se ganhar tá valendo. E por mais clichê que realmente fora, o ‘ploc’ da bola mergulhando sobre a bebida fria deu um sinal aos seus sentidos, até então desacordados e já preparados para pegar um copo da próxima rodada e beber.  
Ratinho clichê e sortudo. Se soubesse que era só jogar com desinteresse e uma pitada de eu duvido antes...  
O silencio entre os quatro ainda perduravam, até que o estalo deu em sua mente, em risos como um papai Noel demoníaco, apontando ao adversário incrédulo. Os braços enormes de Sehun evolveram seus ombros magros por debaixo daquela jaqueta jeans, e por sua vez o Byun agarrou sua cintura, numa comemoração desesperada pelo ocorrido cagado do menor, em pulos que tiravam os pés do chão e agora um pedaço da boca de Sehun.  
Não que o físico viera a lhe tascar um beijão em meio a euforia, antes fosse isso, era só uma ideia imbecil dando os frutos estúpidos que agora colhiam. Baekhyun em meio aos pulos desgovernados e muito mais rápidos que os do Oh, bateu o topo da cabeça em seu queixo que por sua vez mordeu o lábio.  
Que tipo de sorte de dois segundos era essa? Essa julgada lhe custou a sorte do ano todo? Era a do tipo que fazia ganhar e perder com o cara que talvez tivesse uma queda em questão de um piscar de olhos? Montanha russa ridícula que ninguém a chamou aqui.  
— SANTO CRISTO, MATEI O MEU HACK. — Baekhyun berrou com todas suas forças ao ver o sangue escorrer pela mordida meio fundinha que Sehun tratava de cobrir sua boca e sugar o local institivamente, com o semblante tensionado pela dorzinha chata que pulsava no ardor novo. — VEM COMIGO, CALMA, SEM DESESPERO, NO PANIC.  
O Oh não era quem estava claramente no pânico ali. Baekhyun era alguém do tipo que se um amigo machucasse qualquer coisinha boba e sangrasse um pouquinho, já fazia um escaréu pra tratar a ferida e se fosse na desventura de ser sua causa, o nervosismo atacava um pouquinho. Catou o moreno pela mão e o guiou através das escadas, as pessoas abrindo espaço pro diabo da tasmânia que virou: babão, falando nada com nada e correndo em seu próprio furacão de pernas ligeiras.  
Tomou o caminho que sabia de cor e salteado, o quarto de Minseok que tinha de tudo que se pudesse imaginar, tiraram tintas de lá e agora era um deposito de remédios bem etiquetados e guardados. Com certeza aquele quarto tinha mais coisa e era bem maior do que a bolsa de Hermione Granger.  
O loiro colocou o químico sentado a cama quando entraram quando a porta foi destrancada pelo mestre de todas as chaves e trancada novamente. Baekhyun procurava em gavetas a pomada para afta e machucados internos na boca, Sehun tinha mordido bem o começo de dentro do beicinho e que já tinha inchado, este que só apertava a língua quente sobre o machucadinho, já estancando o sangue de gosto ferroso, observando o local novo, a cama macia, estranhamente muitos quadros e vasos sobre a cômoda, alguns pratos brancos detalhados de azul e dourado sobre o guarda roupa numa caixa própria deles. E um piano. Quem tinha um piano no quarto?  
O moreno se levantou da cama, em passos pequenos se aproximou do instrumento preto, calda longa, brilhava como uma perola negra. Abriu então a tampa do teclado, podendo tocar o veludo do pano vermelho que cobria as teclas de cor de marfim, agora dedilhadas por si. Era curioso sobre instrumentos antigos, nem se tocou que estava mexendo em algo que não era seu até o Byun tocar em seu ombro, lhe estendendo o tubo da pomada de afta, assustando ao ser despertado do transe, deixando um sorriso pequeno e delicado na direção do veterano.  
— Gosta? — Questionou o loiro, sem o olhar, apenas fintando os dedos grandes alisarem a tecla.  
— Da pomada? É boa não? Então, sim.  
— Sonso. Do piano, gosta?  
— Gosto, mas só ouço o Chanyeol tocar a bateria dele agora, ele dropou o teclado. — O Oh pode rir baixinho, a timidez sendo palpável e o rubro do machucado novo aparecer.  
O físico se sentou no banquinho de estofado vermelho como o veludo do piano, que retirou com cuidado no manejo, o dobrando e colocando sobre a tampa superior do instrumento acústico. Deu pequenas batidinhas no banco, bem do seu lado, a expressão totalmente serena que fez o coração palpitar doído sob o peito largo. O sorriso não era como se fosse aprontar, era como o olhar de poucos minutos atrás, era doce e de certa forma pincelado na luxuria. Era estranho, pois se sentia a vontade consigo e completamente relaxado, como se aceitasse o convite de ser guiado pra onde quer que for.  
Se acomodou ao lado do menor que alongava as mãos antes de repousa-las sobre as teclas tão claras quanto um copo de leite, o negro sobre elas das notas sustenidas ganhando o destaque pelo contraste. Logo os as falanges pareciam dançar sobre os marfins perolados, obtendo respostas através de toques que aparentavam serem tão delicados quanto as notas que formavam a melodia tranquila, que transformavam em um ritmo mais batido, compassado e assemelhava a um blues vindo de um piano.  
— Esta noite olhando para a lua que é melancólica. Você também é tão solitário quanto eu...Vivendo com o coração vazio.  
A voz graciosa de Baekhyun preencheu o que faltava naquele ambiente, sincronizando e harmonizada com o piano, não sendo lento, mas era tranquila. Sehun queria poder se manter acompanhando com o olhar suas mãos de dedos tão bonitos que eram de dar inveja e ao seu rosto em paz, as expressões que faziam ao tocar. Mas se sentia ainda mais atraído a ficar de olhos fechados, tomando a voz do Byun a si, devotando a inteira atenção ao mais velho que vazia o piano ser seu com notas precisas e que lhe lembrava de tantos cheiros, cheiros que sabia que era do Byun de longe, como o hidratante de algodão que fizera uma enorme propaganda, ou cheiro de tulipas recém desabrochadas, que o lembrava.  
— Deitado na sala vazia, pensando em coisas como isso e aquilo. Suspiro fundo fumando cigarro, O dia se foi de novo... Nada foi feito.  
Baekhyun por sua vez cantava com calma, a parte que poucos haviam visto sendo revelada aos poucos ao mais alto. A parte humana que mascarava muita das vezes. Era um cara simples, que só queria ser imbatível, escondendo as inseguranças e trocando por qualquer coisa que se achasse como na liberdade. Precisando de sempre tentar preencher esse buraco que ficava em seu peito com tudo que acreditava dar certo, álcool, cigarro e até mesmo a vida sexual ativa com as atrações instantâneas. Até mesmo seu lado mais emotivo e ‘delicado’ não saia contando pra todo mundo que tocava piano como fazia com sua especialização em rapkido, era seu íntimo, tocava para relaxar, se perder em seu mundinho. Essa música sendo tão significante sobre quem era, que a sensação de não se perder entre as clavas de sol e ré, era impossível.  
— O amor me deixou também, refletindo a lua no copo de licor, enchendo o copo, bebendo... A noite está passando.  
Os toques finais e batidos se fizeram presentes novamente, a voz macia havia se sessado, dando lugar aos suspiros concentrados ao finalizar a canção, terminando em arranjos até a tecla mais fina. Sehun abriu seus olhos estagnado com a presença de Byun ao seu lado, sentindo sua derme se arrepiar com tamanha força que puxava a si. Baekhyun deveria ser um planeta, tinha a sua própria gravidade, a sua própria força de atração.  
— Moon of Seul. — Complementou o loiro, puxando todo o ar para seus pulmões sem encarar o rosto de Sehun, a vergonha era verídica. Nunca se apresentou a alguém fora sua família e os amigos Kim. Apresentar-se ao Oh, foi um tiro no pé e um alivio também, queria lhe contar mais sobre si do mesmo jeito que Sehun foi se abrindo o primeiro mês, aos poucos, mas unicamente a ele.  
— Eu achei muito bonita, eu não conhecia essa... obrigado, de verdade. — Sehun disse com sinceridade, agradecendo num motivo mudo, por ter ganho um mini show devido a sua curiosidade. — Você toca muito bem. Perfeitamente. Sua mira pode ser um fator de sorte, mas você no pia-  
— Sehun, me diz... qual a diferença pra você entre beijar uma mulher e não um homem? — Baekhyun cortou a linha de pensamento do moreno, o abordando assim que tomou coragem depois de um suspiro longo, os olhos finalmente encontrando os escuros de Sehun, sendo bem mais fáceis de vê-los sem a lente da armação. — Em questão da boca, o contato.  
— Que? Ah, eu não sei... batom? Mulheres geralmente usam batom, é isso que você ‘tá querendo dizer?  
O Byun se levantou do banquinho amadeirado de estofado vermelho, e caminhou até o banheiro, sem dizer uma só palavra sequer, deixando o moreno perdido e plantado em frente ao piano, curioso e confuso sobre o que o mais velho fora fazer.  
Logo estava de volta, em passos tranquilos e nada agitados como sempre andava, segurando um pequeno tubo em suas mãos finas. Sentou-se de frente a Sehun, não ao piano mais, passando uma perna para cada lado do tamborete. Destampou o cilindro preso entre seus dedos e palma num som audível de ‘clock’, e rolou para o lado, levantando o produto que ali carregava. O batom vermelho furtado do banheiro de Minseok, que por sua vez pegou de sua irmã, era passado com cuidado sobre os lábios finos e bem desenhados do próprio Byun, Sehun sem desgrudar os olhos do que estava acontecendo até depois de esfregar o lábio inferior no superior, espalhando bem o cosmético.  
— Posso? — Questionou Baekhyun com a voz mansa presente novamente, os olhos brilhantes sem as sobrancelhas franzidas, segurando nos ombros largos do moreno a sua frente. Byun não era nem um pouco babaca sobre questão de privacidade e escolha sobre o que poderia ou não fazer, sempre buscava perguntar se poderia realizar algo e só o fazia com tal consentimento.  
Sehun assentiu com calma e minimamente com a cabeça depois de alguns segundos para processar o que estava acontecendo, tímido por esta nova situação e com uma pessoa nova e de certo modo... alguém que estava mexendo tanto com seu coração que queria experimentar o que vinha do Byun. Se sentia numa atração de laços.  
O peito de Baekhyun estava em uma festa particular, o coração desfilava como rainha de bateria de tanto que sambava dentro do tórax. Sehun concordou consigo, sobre o que poderia fazer. Aquilo inundou o coração do físico em alegria estonteante, um breve estado ansioso também. Segurou a nuca do maior com a canhota e a destra o ainda seu ombro, pegando apoio e impulso para encostar os lábios finos pintados aos gordinhos de Sehun, permanecendo ali com aquela satisfação em toca-lo com os lábios, sentir a maciez da carne rósea e o calor da respiração chocando contra seu rosto naquele breve selinho que durou horas na concepção de ambos. Foi bom.  
A noção finalmente atingiu o Byun, que se separou ainda receoso do que viria a seguir, eram medos novos, ser rejeitado por um amigo era sempre o outro lado da moeda, tendo ou não tendo certeza da sexualidade do outro. Mas se pôs a esbanjar um sorriso de canto, metido a espertalhão quando viu novamente o Oh naquele tique de lamber os lábios hora ou outra.  
— Foi parecido com de mulher? A diferença era só no batom?  
— Não sei. — Sehun riu tímido, o menor era um poço sem fundo de gracinha.  
— Neste caso. — Utilizando as costas da mão, Baekhyun arrastou e esfregou o batom para fora de sua boca, fazendo uma bagunça com o colorido em sua face, borrando em um dos cantos do lábio, sorrindo com direito ao mostrar dos dentes. — Experimenta sem bato, só pra ter certeza. Quer?  
O sorriso bobo do físico sempre pegava o Oh de jeito, o transe em atração ao planeta Byun04 se fazia presente novamente. Não entendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo, era uma vontade de tê-lo de alguma forma que só sentiu no começo do namoro com a ex, era mais forte do que poderia se segurar, a pose envergonhada sendo deixada de lado um pouco. Capturou o rosto fino e bem cuidado de Baekhyun, que o olhou com perplexidade, os olhos arregalados e as bochechas esquentando pela aproximação do Oh que tinha descartado assim que descobriu que era hetero, era mesmo?  
Quem tomou frente agora fora o químico, abaixando um pouco o seu rosto e levantando o do menor com as palmas em cada bochecha, numa aproximação até que a lei da ação e reação estivesse salientado ali. Novamente tinha os róseos de Byun sobre os seus, sentia os dedos do veterano segurarem em seus ante braços, mostrando que o contato com as palmas em seu rosto era agradável. O querer mexer as bocas passando de apenas um selinho, ficava cada vez mais evidente, no esfregar e roçar, movimentando sem maior aprofundamento.  
Melhor que a sensação do simples ato, de ter os lábios pressionados ao do outro num tempo que perdurava sem contagem alguma, era o coração palpitando contra o peito, o sangue correndo muito mais rápido nas veias e o efeito de borboletas na boca do estomago.  
Estranhamente, ou nem tanto a essa altura do campeonato, o Oh se sentia tão bem ao ponto de se entregar ao Byun sem muitos questionamentos, era um sentimento de mão única, não se imaginava ali nesta situação com mais ninguém, além do rapaz que gritava ao mundo que era o melhor físico do planeta. O selar foi desfeito com outros inúmeros e velozes partindo do loiro, que soltava as mãos do antebraço recobertos pelo couro e fechando os olhos quando sessou os beijinhos curtos. Os olhos grandes vieram a se fechar, e o sorriso surgindo no rosto ainda entre as mãos de Sehun, que ria soprado do jeito engraçado que as bochechas coradas do físico se espremiam nas palmas.  
— Você é da categoria de hetero curioso? — Baekhyun riu, o som do andar de baixo mesclando ao seu.  
— Se você for considerado a minha curiosidade, acho que posso mudar da categoria de hetero que eu nunca fui.  
— Ora, ora, ora, mentiu pra mim meu nobre pra tentar fugir dessa presença aqui? Porque se sim, não deu certo. — Baekhyun apontou a si, sem abrir os olhos, apenas sentindo o calor tão almejado das mãos do maior a quem estava de frente, entreabrindo os olhos quando ouviu a movimentação do rapaz, era se mantendo na mesma postura que ele.  
— Não menti... você só me fez buscar por aí se era mesmo o que eu achava que era.  
— E era?  
— Eu aqui contigo responde sua pergunta?  
— Não era você o tímido? O que aconteceu com o moleque que nem abria a boca? — Baekhyun arqueou a sobrancelha, buscando os olhos escuros do Oh ao abrir os seus próprios. — E o que descobriu?  
— Que definitivamente não sou igual a você.  
Baekhyun riu em gargalhadas que saiam direto da garganta com força, deitando a cabeça na mão do Oh que ainda segurava o rosto, se inclinando a frente novamente, e deixando na claro que queria mais no contato anterior, só que ainda tinha receio se o rapaz iria prosseguir com o ato ou não, se estava afim ou não. O Oh era diferente de quem já tinha ficado antes, desde trocando beijos a troca de suor quando se estava pele com pele. Sehun tinha seu próprio ritmo, não queria força-lo a nada, até porque se tornou uma pessoa importante demais a si, gostava de sua companhia de todos os modos.  
E o moreno quebrou o espaço entre os dois, colando a boca que formigava pela falta da do Byun, agora que se saciava. Como era possível? Queria tanto ficar mais daquele jeito consigo... poderia aprofundar?  
Provavelmente nem o próprio Baekhyun acreditava em seu intimo que tomaria tal passo, sentindo a língua morna tocar seus lábios até então fechados. O batimento do miocárdio parou por alguns segundos, quase se esquecendo de como continuaria com o ato. Abriu a boca, abrigando o musculo úmido em sua cavidade bucal, não perdendo tempo em toca-lo com a sua própria língua e a esfrega-la antes de envolver numa sucção lasciva, chupando o órgão com vontade e desejo, quase a delicadeza se apagando quando os dedos se encontravam em sua nuca, embrenhando os fios curtos da região e se apoiando com a palma em sua bochecha.  
O Oh segurava a cintura magra do rapaz que trajava jeans, descobrindo o sabor que invadia seu paladar, era de cereja, possivelmente Byun havia recém fumado antes de chegar a encontra-lo, era seu habito ruim e conhecia bem o sabor e cheiro da última caixa. Sentiu o musculo ser solto pelos lábios do loiro, podendo assim se deleitar descobrindo cada canto da cavidade bucal do físico, que agora tomava as rédeas antes frouxas. Baekhyun confirmou que beijar o Oh era maravilhoso e que valeu cada minuto de espera até sua curiosidade ser morta desde o primeiro dia, contraindo ainda mais as mãos que seguravam a nuca e os fios, conduzindo aquele osculo enquanto ainda durava.  
Beijo este que a medida que ficava com o oxigênio ainda mais escasso, mais urgência Baekhyun tinha em aproveitar o tempo que ainda lhe restava, a ardência no pulmão pela falta de ar era ignorada quando se conhecia o gosto da pasta de dente misturado a vodka ainda presente em sua boca. O filete fino e quase nulo de sangue de sabor ferroso vindo da ferida feita pela mordida acidental entrava em contato, sendo tão quente quanto a língua do mesmo dono. Contudo, era uma necessidade biológica que não poderia ser deixada de lado por tanto tempo, desta maneira, se separou do Oh, que amassava sua cintura com as palmas grandes lhe comprimindo com força. O meio tempo em que buscava o gás que trazia vida aos seus pulmões que faziam a expansão torácica ser mais voraz e rápida, mordiscou a beirinha da boca, pra que não o machucasse novamente, distribuindo selos em seguida que foram recíprocos.  
Baekhyun arrastou o corpo de Sehun quase sobre o seu, a centímetros de seu colo, o trazendo a si usando a força que tinha ao segurar pelo início das nádegas e final de cintura, agora arrastando os lábios finos e inchados até o canto da boca rubra e ainda mais volumosos pelo ósculo, passando com leveza até suas bochechas, esfregando o nariz junto a medida que descia e se fixava em seu pescoço. O arrepio fora de imediato, logo após a distribuição de beijos molhados, o aroma do perfume suave combinado com o hidratante que aprendeu a gostar, eram um combo do prazer que jamais Byun achou que iria sentir, não fantasiosamente.  
Gostava de como o Oh jogava a cabeça para trás, afim de receber o carinho que estava sendo disponibilizado a si, caricias que poderiam deixar de serem inocentes a uma permissão do químico.  
— Baekhyun? — O Oh chamou incerto, ainda temente sobre muitas coisas, sobre o que estava sentindo. Baekhyun levantou o olhar, sem abandonar os beijos que agraciavam sua pele alva.  
— Sim? — Respondeu uníssono, Byun por sua vez era atento. Tinha a pratica na libido e prazeres até proibidos, estava em busca de qualquer sinal que indicasse o desconforto do Oh, pra que viesse parar ou evitar de realizar.  
— Você quer quebrar a lei de Newton comigo da sua amada física?  
— Qual delas? — Indagou o Byun, com a curiosidade estourando no máximo, observando cada detalhe mero do rosto de Sehun, sentia algo além da inocência em sua frase, conhecia bem o suficiente pra saber que tinha mais ali.  
— Dois corpos não ocupam o mesmo lugar. — Respondeu com firmeza, o sorriso crescendo ao notar o de Byun. Tinha feito um trocadilho bom num negócio crucial? Provavelmente Baekhyun aprovou seu humor inteligente.  
Mas a questão era, Oh Sehun se encontrava tão entregue a Byun Baekhyun que lhe pediu por uma rodada do que o mais velho tinha mais pratica. O químico estava sexualmente atraído bem como uma paixão que circulava em sua cabeça no subconsciente há algum tempo. Era patético pensar que se, somente se, estaria apaixonado de tal forma que queria tudo que viesse do físico? Desde senti-lo pelo toque até uma imaginação vaga de como sempre o rapaz levava a diversão a alguém tão incluso quanto o Oh?  
Byun era bem mais do que aparentava, e sabia disso. Percebia que era além do que sempre comentava, uma máquina de sexo da música do Freddy Mercury. Era um cara que prezava pelo outro, sempre estava ali para cuidar de quem era seu amigo, nunca deixava de sorrir e regulamente se lembrava do outro pra incluir em seu meio. Era alguém que transbordava o carinho, claro que do seu jeito atrapalhado.  
Talvez fosse isso que fisgou o coração do solitário Oh, alguém que o cativava com laços fortes.  
Então, tudo bem se doar ao Byun, sabia que seria bem cuidado como sempre foi.  
Em contrapartida, o loiro acreditava fielmente que era algum delírio de seu estado semi morto e mamado largado em alguma rua. Em que mundo que faria isso com alguém como o Oh? Depois de uma semana convivendo junto a si, não pensava nele só como uma possível foda. Sentia a necessidade de cuidar do rapaz, não por se comparar com uma criança ou algo do gênero, isso era nojento quando já cogitou em transar, mas como um ser puro. Era assim que acreditava que o Oh era, puro não no sentido de corpo, mas de alma. Era alguém gentil, de boa índole e que só descobria isso quem ele permitia. O rosto fechado de Sehun era uma barreira a muitos, e ele sabia, usava disso como o escudo pessoal, e seu tamanho e olhos penetrantes ou metiam medo em quem se aproximava ou caía na taxa dos 50% que só o via como alguém bom de cama.  
Era um lado que Byun não queria ter caído, e admitia, era especial demais pra ser rebaixado assim como a galera fazia consigo, uma transa.  
Consequentemente, se o que via hoje, notando o quão inteligente, esforçado e lindo de alma era, foi porque o próprio permitiu; quem sabe então a margem de erro tenha sido 49,9% medo, 49,9% sexo e os 0,2% a parte que estava junto de Chanyeol, a que sabia quem ele era e o amava assim.  
Amava? Amava Sehun? Como amigo, com certeza... e mais que isso?  
— Já fez isso antes, Hun? — Questionou Baekhyun, afastando o rosto próximo de sua clavícula, sentindo dali o batimento cardíaco acelerado do mais novo.  
— Eu não era o hétero?  
— Sim o hétero. — Baekhyun gargalhou contra o peito que repousava o rosto, o tecido macio da camiseta impregnado do cheiro do mais alto tocava em seu rosto. Adora fazer isto em seu ombro na faculdade, mas assim era ainda mais gratificante e gostoso. — Primeiro, vamos sair desse banco. Eu não quero jogar fora minhas fantasias e minha coluna sendo que tem uma cama bem aqui, obrigado.  
Baekhyun mordeu o pescoço arrepiado do Oh, os dentes fincando contra a derme macia e quente. Baekhyun se levantou do banco, arrancando a jaqueta lentamente, o que não serviu de nada já que arremessou para um canto qualquer no quarto, não estava preocupado em se mostrar organizado com suas roupas agora. A camiseta marcava bem alguns traços mais fortes do braço do Byun, deveria ser efeito da luta que praticava. Sehun nunca o viu tão de perto sem uma jaqueta, eram dias frios, e não tinha nada no mundo que fazia Baekhyun tirar sua roupa num dia gélido.  
Exceto isto. Exceto a presença do próprio Sehun longe da vista de todos.  
Foi o prazo de Sehun sair do banco de piano e que sem nem desviar os olhos do Byun, este já segurava o mais novo pelo colar fino, forçando -sem o machucar- a curvar-se, a diferença de altura se desfazendo desse modo. A altura perfeita pra que o loiro o alcançasse direto boca com boca, num beijo mais impudico, largando o colar para segurar em sua cintura e desta vez o Oh em seus que caiam sobre o undercut, puxando-o com mais força. Baekhyun o empurrava a cama, sem largar a boca do maior, que o beijava com a mesma intensidade, o estalo de sucção molhada antes de quase uma guerra com as línguas em busca da dominância que Baekhyun até hoje nunca havia perdido; até que o corpo maior se choca contra o colchão num baque que lhe custou um suspiro pela perca de folego pelo beijo e pelo impacto.  
Sehun sabia muito bem acompanhar o ritmo emposto pelo físico, era mais rápido que o da música no andar de baixo. Baekhyun conseguia muito bem distinguir que melodia era aquela. Xingaria muito se não fosse ele mesmo que montou a playlist da noite enquanto o colega metido a dj não estivesse a meia noite como havia prometido. Scary Love. Era isso que ganhava quando se montava a sequência de canções após a abordagem de Jongdae sobre Sehun em sua vida. Foi basicamente pensando no moreno.  
Os olhos pequenos do Oh estavam atentos a todos os movimentos possíveis de Baekhyun, curioso e que se aprofundava na luxuria. Observar Baekhyun de pé a sua frente enquanto retirava a camisa e jogava junto da jaqueta ao chão. O corpo por si só era perfeito, sem nenhuma marca de cicatriz, a pinta perto das costelas, a barriga lisa com o esboço de alguns músculos perdidos por aí, a cintura que Sehun já havia sentido como era gostosa de apertar quando suas mãos correram a região no osculo.  
As mãos ágeis e práticas de Baekhyun se moveram contra o peito de Sehun, enchendo a palma com o peitoral, deslizando em seguida lentamente até a cintura e finalmente a bunda farta que deu lugar as coxas firmes, onde não poupou comprimi-las por cima da cala negra que ainda estava presente em seu corpo como todo o resto das vestes. Escorregou os dedos finos até a cós da calça, tocando a barra da camisa pra que a levanta-se com calma, arrastando sem aquela pressa toda, como a tranquilidade da música abaixo, os olhos focados nos próprios movimentos, descobrindo aos poucos os pedacinhos do corpo do químico.  
Arrepiar instantaneamente depois de ter a camisa levada ao peito era comum em noites com 9° era comum, mas Sehun se arrepiava pelo como era encarado por Baekhyun, o desejo pingava de seus olhos, tocando sua pele alva como a neve, os dígitos queimando onde tocavam, a neve derretia assim como o coração célere. O físico se curvava contra seu corpo, puxando as coxas para encostarem em sua barriga nua, o corpo meio inclinado de tronco mais baixo, tronco este que era beijado, lábios inchados e aveludados tocando a derma macia. O corpo esculpido do calouro era bem mais esculpido que o seu, aceitava isso com tranquilidade, e agradecia, pois adorou beijar cada gominho, prendendo entre os dentes retos e brancos, atento aos repuxos sensíveis do Oh ao distribuir beijos que envolviam um pouco amais de sucção.  
A camisa negra foi ainda mais levada por cima de seu peito, revelando os mamilos morenos do Oh, o contraste com a pele branca deixava ainda mais bonito. Deitou-se ainda mais para alcança-los com a boca, envolvendo a pele suave como os lábios cheiinhos do rapaz. A saliva cobria o direito, que era chupado com vontade pelo menor, ouvia os resmungos do moreno, que ao mordiscar levemente o mamilo já rijo enquanto tocava o da esquerda com o indicador e polegar, ambos lentamente, sentiu as duas mãos pesarem contra suas costas despidas, as unhas curtas arranhando a pele lisa.  
Só levantou os olhos quando o suspiro do Oh fora basicamente um gemido baixo, apertando ainda mais os dedos em sua pele, tirando o mamilo agora mais vermelho e totalmente babado para seu rosto pela atenção tomada. Os olhos trancados com força, a boca entreaberta em uma respiração rápida que sentira quando estava com o rosto repousado em seu peito que subia e descia rapidamente.  
— Nunca foi tocado aqui? — Baekhyun perguntou com a voz baixa, a que sabia fazer muito bem em cochichos, como se alguém fosse os ouvir ali em cima mediante toda a música, mas era apenas pra privar sua voz unicamente a Sehun, uma garantia que só ele o escutaria agora. O calouro negou com a cabeça, engolindo em seco, os olhos semicerrados e brilhantes pelo prazer que já conseguiu sentir em sua mão com tão pouco. — Fofo... sabia que você tem um gemido bonito?  
— Tenho nada, nem faço isso. — Rebateu o maior, com as bochechas coradas pelo elogio nunca recebido na vida, e um tanto peculiar.  
— Eu acho. — Baekhyun sorriu, depositando um beijo na testa do garoto envergonhado. Sabia muito bem os pontos que o deixava tímido, queria descobrir agora os pontos doce que tinha. — Hun, tira a sua jaqueta? Couro é um saco pra grudar. Posso tirar sua camisa?  
Sehun virou seu rosto por completo em direção a Baek, franzindo o semblante antes de botar um sorriso que levantou suas bochechas. Foi processando o que estava acontecendo com o Byun atrevido que conhecia. Percebeu como estava sendo cuidadoso e preocupado sobre tudo que faria, perguntando desde cedo se poderia fazer algo, aquilo era adorável. E de fato, o loiro nunca iria ser um cavalo com alguém, muito menos com quem pegou carinho como o mais alto, estava disposto a fazer passo por passo com o químico, avisando antes, não queria assusta-lo de maneira alguma, e queria ver até onde ia.  
— Baek. — Sehun soltou o apelido que se desprendeu dos lábios pela primeira vez, resultando um Byun Baekhyun de olhos arregalados e coração quase saindo pela boca enquanto aguardava a resposta de sua pergunta precatória. — Não tem que me perguntar tudo o que for fazer, eu ‘tô aqui porque quero ficar contigo... pode fazer o que quiser. Claro dentro do padrão aceitável pela sociedade e nada cringe porqu-  
Baekhyun interrompeu o garoto com um a pressão de seus lábios, não perdendo tempo em beija-lo de novo, a mesma vontade que não se perdia em botar cada parte de seu corpo em sua boca, o peito ardendo toda vez que fazia isso ou qualquer coisa com Sehun. Era um sentimento estranho.  
Usava sua pelve para impulsionar as nádegas do moreno sobrepostas a sua virilha, o beijo cada vez mais fervente, o frio de fora nem era sentindo pelos dois corpos que estavam grudados e que esquentavam-se gradativamente. O tipo profundo e comandado pelo Byun era integralmente retribuído pelo amigo que já era adepto e acostumava-se com a frenesi intensa que era o Byun.  
Diferente de como era durante os turnos na faculdade, Baekhyun estava calado, se concentrando no que fazia, querendo dar prazer imensurável ao Oh que tanto desejou e o quis platonicamente. Era surreal que estivesse consigo neste exato momento, era um sonho tão inalcançado por julgar por uma sexualidade que pareceria mentira se alguém lhe contasse o que iria acontecer na calourada. Mas para Sehun, aquele silencio não era nem um pouco desconfortável, sentia suas intenções e sentimentos através dos toques, a musica ainda ali, calma e batida, parecia uma playlist de sexo já pronta.  
Jaqueta de couro já não estava mais presente no corpo esguio do químico, tampouco a camiseta preta agora perdida em algum canto do quarto. Baekhyun tinha uma habilidade absurda, toque não exagerados, ora delicados, ora firmes e sujeito a murmúrios. Era assim que se encontrava o Oh, entre muxoxos e suspiros arrastados, a mesma mão que tocava tão bem o piano, o tocava ainda com mais perfeição, a cintura magra era seu alvo, trocando olhares pro calouro que agora alisava seus braços. Pra chegar no cós da calça não demorou nada, em compensação, retira-la foi uma agonia. Era lento. Baekhyun gostava de dedicar uma pequena tortura na hora do vamo vê, retirava com cuidado, uma lâmina de dois lados, porque apreciar a vista da carne imergindo era prazeroso, mas também o afetava.  
Quando finalmente a calça estava toda de fora, passando pelas canelas do químico, só exposto ao mais velho com a boxer preta. E Baekhyun estivera certo, era um belo de um mastro enorme, a confirmou toca-lo com os dedos, preenchendo a palma com o membro não desperto, movendo o polegar sobre a glande e os dedos apertando a extensão ainda sobre o tecido fino. Era audível, os resmungos mais altos, e arfares começando dar indícios de vida.  
Lambeu os lábios bem desenhados, a língua que passava pela própria pinta no canto da boca, agora se encontrava rodeando a glande pela cueca, beijos babados sobre o tecido, notando como estava ficando mais firme a cada esfregada de dígitos na parte inferior do pênis coberto. E ficava cada vez mais. Sehun nem se sentia desconfortável como acreditou em uma das hipóteses que ficaria, nem por ser um homem quase enfiando seu pau na boca ou por estar a beira de um sexo definitivo. Estava em encantado na realidade, agradavelmente tão bem que nunca poderia imaginar se sentir assim num ato sexual.  
Nem percebeu quando foi que Baekhyun tirou seu pau de dentro da cueca ainda presa as suas coxas malhadas, deixando um pouco de lado, com o acariciar dos dedos na cabeça melada de pré-gozo, no mesmo momento que passou a chupar, chupões de verdade, no interior macio das coxas branquinhas, mordendo com alguma força ali depositada antes de beijar e chupar novamente, neste ciclo, marcando grande área da região que não seria de amostra a ninguém, não iria marca-lo no pescoço ou em um lugar visível, não é todo mundo que gostava de expor sua vida sexual e com certeza o Oh reservado não era uma delas.  
Os gemidos vieram a tona quando a região esponjosa da glande entrou em contato com a garganta quente de Baekhyun, que pressionou os lábios em toda a extensão da primeira pegada, engolindo o máximo que conseguia e subindo. Um verdadeiro boquete. A língua que estava presente em todo o procedimento, enrolava na cabeça e deslizava no falo teso, repleto de veias que saltavam gradualmente. Eram gemidos uníssonos e baixos, abafados pelas costas da mão de Sehun, que não tirava os olhos semicerrados da boca perfeita sobre seu pau que crescia em contato com o musculo úmido.  
Mamava com ambição, determinado a dar o melhor boquete da vida de ambos, chupando enquanto a mão massageava as bolas e que não cabiam na boca; resultando numa glande vermelha, inchada e babada.  
Doía. Não somente a ereção total de Sehun que a cabeça já estava de fora do prepúcio em admiração de Baekhyun, que assumia que aquilo sim era um pau bonito. Sehun se depilava com frequência, era possível ver pela camada extremamente baixa de pelos por nascer, e isso que nem tinha uma vida sexual ativa; a higiene das áreas intimas era presencial. Entretanto, como a de Sehun, o membro do Byun também doía. Preso sobre a cueca e calça que pareciam estar coladas pela primeira vez, logo para alguém que gostava da calça mega larga.  
Começou a se despir por completo também, de uma vez calça e cueca escorregaram pelas pernas fartas do Byun, o membro saltando de dentro, duro, mas ainda precisando de uma mãozinha. Baekhyun levou a sua destra até o falo e começou a masturbação ligeira, só pra ter certeza que o amigo estava realmente acordado. Foi aí então que Sehun se impulsionou a frente, sentando-se. Envolveu sua mão direita também no pênis, o ajudando com o toque, a surpresa e deleite vindos de Baekhyun nem fora escondido, e gemido rouco preso a garganta sendo solto. Sehun nunca havia batido uma a algum outro homem, mas sabia fazer em si mesmo, então não era difícil de se tentar.  
— Hun, você teria alguma possibilidade de ter feito chuca? Sei que é especifico demais. — Questionou Byun, o polegar enfeitado com uma pinta entre os dentes, em pura satisfação ao observar atentamente o Oh lhe masturbar, de pernas abertas e pés encostados ao chão, o membro ereto contra a virilha.  
— Sim. Eu faço toda vez que eu... antes do banho, odeio me sentir sujo. — Disse Sehun com uma careta, sem trocar olhares com o mais velho acima de si, estava envergonhado demais pra olha-lo, era um assunto íntimo e já estavam num momento íntimo, só que nunca precisou explicar a ninguém sua frequência de chucas ou se fazia.  
— Você é um cara engraçado... — Baekhyun murmurou entre um gemido baixinho, o polegar grande se Sehun acariciando a fenda de seu membro e a outra mão apertando a cintura e acariciando a virilha livre de qualquer pelo.  
— Já vi títulos mais interessantes pra fitas de sexo.  
Imbecil e estupido, era isso que Baekhyun classificava o Oh enquanto ria soprado, pelo menos era se encontravam em um par perfeito, uma vez que era o estupido e imbecil. O trocadilho com a frase de b99 deixou qualquer vestígio de nervosismo morto, onde Byun aproveitou a deixa para deitar Sehun contra a cama, induzindo a esticar bem as pernas ao alto, momento que retirou a boxer ainda presa em suas coxas, totalmente e inteiramente exposto a si.  
Oh Sehun era uma arte, e os olhos contemplativos de Baekhyun poderiam lhe afirmar quantas vezes quiserem. A pele sem nenhum defeito como ele não tinha, peito largo como os ombros, a bunda farta igualmente as coxas que estavam sendo abraçadas pelos braços fortes contra o peito, abdome agora cheio de mordidas e os roxos marcando a virilha, um orgulho de sua parte. O rosto então, nem poderia saber como o descrevia tão facilmente. Mandíbula e linha do queixo aviadas, olhos negros pequenos e intensos, a sobrancelha que quase sempre aparentava franzida, boca pequena e farta com o nariz grande que balanceava tudo ali em uma harmonização completa.  
Com o calouro deitado sobre a cama de casal coberta com lençóis brancos detalhados de azul marinho em pequenas e delicadas flores presas por cabinhos e folhas, o Byun abre as bandas, apertando tão forte ao ponto de a carne clara querer escapar dentre os dedos bonitos, numa massagem constante, abrindo e fechando enquanto movia as mãos em círculos, hora ou outra beijando a nádega redondinha e enorme propriamente dita. Ficou de joelhos, uma altura fácil para encurtar o espaço entre a sua língua e a entrada que se contraia ansiosamente com o que viria. Sehun nunca soube o que era isso, afinal nunca se interessou sobre dar o cu e sua ex namorada queria era só sentar, então era tudo novo.  
E era obvio que o loiro sabia muito bem disso, era virgem.  
Se antes que não envolvia nada de penetração e ser primeira vez, Baekhyun já era atento sobre o que ou não fazer ou o limite, o dobro de cuidado seria gerado. Não queria machuca-lo por imprudência ou sendo emocionado.  
Rodeou o musculo morno pela entrada, enfiando a pontinha e retirando em seguida, passando a deixar um leve chupão. Levantou a cabeça assim que o corpo de Sehun se remexeu, ele era sensível demais, era uma graça. Fez isso mais uma vez, chupando o local e recebeu um gemido de incentivo. Sehun estava sendo tocado de um jeito inédito, e nunca cogitou alguém enfiando a língua em seu rabo, mas incomumente não achou aquilo ruim, de certo porque era quem ele confiava por trás disso, sabia que tudo o que fazia era para se sentir bem.  
Largando a brincadeira com a língua, Baekhyun deixou de apalpar as bandas carnudas, caminhando até o criado mudo, e retirando dali de dentro um potinho de lubrificante de menta... ok, Minseok tinha um gosto estranhamente especifico. Despejou em abundancia em seus dedos o liquido viscoso, e também entre a bunda de Sehun, deu um pulinho pelo contato do gel gelado em sua pele até então quente o bastante pra soar. Tocou a entrada com o indicador, circulando com paciência e cuidado ao enfiar a primeira falange, até poder ter as três por completo ali.  
— Tudo bem? — Conferiu com Sehun, agora perguntaria mesmo e nem tinha como não fazê-lo.  
— Sim, só meio esquisito ainda. — Respondeu tranquilo abraçando as pernas, sem mudar a visão de seu rosto a outra coisa.  
Baekhyun sorriu, acrescentando o segundo também de forma cautelosa, onde passou a move-los em seu interior, em tesoura ou em círculos, buscando o alargar para preparar bem, e ia tudo tranquilo, o lubrificante ajudava a mobilidade do negócio. Arriscou até curvar a ponta dos dedos para que tentasse tocar a próstata do mais novo, onde o corpo ia se contorcendo junto entre resmungos, não sabia se era dor ou incomodo.  
— ‘Tá tranquilo, né, Hun. — O rapaz assentiu. Como que diziam que dar o cu era bom? Estava no máximo sendo um incomodo, algo entrando e saindo, abrindo e fechando.  
Baekhyun procurou sua calça no chão. Se agachou quando avistou quase em baixo da cama, puxando de dentro uma carteira fina, em que pode retirar uma cartela de camisinhas de embalagem marrom, destacando uma dentre as quatro. Abriu o pequeno pacote usando os dentes, a destra estava melada de lubrificante e iria escorregar. O anel de látex ao estar fora do pacote, minou um aroma de chocolate, fazendo com que o Oh sorrisse ao perceber do que se tratava, o rapaz a frente era um chocólotra perigoso, e fã de muitos outros doces em conjunto. A que ponto ele era chegado no açúcar?  
Tomando seu membro, e o ‘vestindo’ com aquela capa de cheiro que lhe agradava, Baekhyun acabou por misturar ao de menta quando despejou um pouco mais de lubrificante na mão que esfregava no pênis, mesmo que não necessitasse por conta da lubrificação da própria camisinha, era só um cuidado amais e não machucava ninguém com isso, literalmente. Assim que notou que Baekhyun subia na cama junto a si, usando os joelhos até chegar onde queria, Sehun abriu mais as pernas, deixando livre ao garoto. Não estava envergonhado por transar com Byun, eram só os dois ali, confiança recíproca, e nada a força ou desconfortável. Com isso, se abrir um pouco mais a quem estava cuidando de si, não era nada.  
As pernas muito bem abertas facilitaram mesmo o aconchego de Baekhyun a frente de Sehun, brincando de tocar só a cabecinha enquanto segurava o falo, ameaçando enfiar e logo voltava a estaca zero, rodeando a entrada.  
— Baekhyun, você curte um cu doce né? — Usou o pé para o empurrar, rindo baixinho mesmo que a paciência pela enrolação tenha se perdido um pouco. Que fetiche era esse de embromar com a situação.  
— A camisinha de chocolate não é à toa. — Sorriu largamente ao garoto que lhe esticou o dedo do meio, ver a angustia em espera era seu jogo favorito. — Vou enfiar, ok?  
Baekhyun brincava, ria, preocupava e cuidava tudo isso dentro do sexo. Não era como a maioria das pessoas que só pensavam em meter direto. A ciência da virgindade anal de Sehun e como ele era especialmente arisco a outras pessoas, preferiu focar em deixar relaxado, e se descontrair, abandonando toda a sua malcriação na transa que criou com quem só buscava a si por um ‘selvagem’. Não queria lhe dar uma primeira vez ruim.  
Aliás era primeira vez. Seu corpo automaticamente parou.  
—O que foi? — Perguntou o químico, que percebeu que além de não ter colocado, como havia dito, o olhava com certo ar de confusão.  
— Sehun, tem certeza que quer fazer isso? Afinal é sua primeira vez, e isso é importante. — Baekhyun comprimiu seus lábios, isso de fato era uma questão chave, tanta gente que se guardava pra alguém em especial, e perder pra qualquer jovem numa festa de faculdade era a melhor escolha? — Vai que você quer fazer isso com alguém que goste e é um cara legal?  
— Então, por quê parou?  
— Por que eu não tinha certeza sobre se você realmente queria isso, olha o peso que isso tem, logo comigo... diferente de você essa não é minha primeira vez e nem a segunda. — Confessou o mais velho, coçando a nuca pela verdade botada a mesa.  
— E eu disse que queria fazer com você, não me importo se já transou com outras pessoas, você disse que era seu estilo de vida, ser livre... não? — Sehun soltou as pernas, encostando os pés, antes pro ar, no colchão, o olhando com firmeza nos olhos. — E o meu é realmente sentir afim de foder apenas se eu curtir e gostar da pessoa, e muito. E eu estou afim de foder.  
O rosto de Baekhyun rapidamente se tornou rubro. Aquilo foi uma confissão? O baque fora tão forte que até perdeu a noção do que estava acontecendo, não que a dor aguda da ereção o deixasse esquecer completamente. Todo sei jeito e envergonhado, com as orelhas queimando, apertou as coxas de Sehun, movendo-as para cima, onde este já as abraçou novamente. O borbulho que sua mente estava era tremendo, estava no céu e também no inferno, tentando processar as informações no mesmo tempo que voltava a segurar o membro, nem querendo brincar agora, apenas o enfiando tintim por tintim, lentamente.  
Com certeza era bem diferente dos dedos finos. Sehun viu que não era tão grande quanto o seu, que era apenas um pouquinho acima da média, mas a grossura do infeliz compensava todas. Não sentiu o ardor de rasgo por completo, Baekhyun o havia preparado muito bem, mas claro que era distinto de qualquer modo. O corpo nem sequer movia como era com os dedos, por mais que Baekhyun ia vagarosamente, a dor aguda ainda estava ali, a respiração começava a ser falha.  
Não parando de entrar aos pouquinhos, o físico ouvia os arfares em busca de oxigênio, eram desregulados, se acostumando com sua presença que o interior buscava o expulsar, o contraindo de tantas maneiras que os gemidos só eram contidos com as mordidas que deixava no seu lábio inferior. Era absolutamente apertado. Tentava deixar mais alto ainda mais confortável com as caricias que fazia em sua cintura, passando os dedos em trilhas aleatórias de lá para cá, subindo e descendo até beliscar os mamilos até então esquecidos, juntamente de sua ereção abandonada, que tocava com leves apertos e o polegar instigando em movimentos circulares.  
E finalmente, estava por completo dentro de si, a pelve grudada a bunda que estava suavemente orvalhada pelo esforço passado e o presente, tentando se acostumar com o novo corpo presente. Baekhyun se sentou sobre suas próprias pernas, esperando que Sehun se adaptasse consigo, não movendo um musculo sequer, o distraindo com a punheta em dedos fechados em círculo e até apertando as coxas marcadas por ele mesmo.  
Através do mover das pernas compridas de Sehun, que se encaixavam atrás das costas com leves arranhaduras pelas unhas curtas que o segurou enquanto estavam presos ao osculo intenso, fechando quase a sua cintura, o puxando levemente a si que suspirou ao sentir o toque da glande nas paredes sensíveis de seu intestino, sorrido a Baekhyun com carinho e uma breve pitava de confiança assim que virou o rosto rente ao seu.  
Com a autorização dada, Baekhyun se removeu devagar, enfiando lento novamente por igual, no final indo um pouco mais fundo, empurrando a pelve contra a bunda que massageava nas laterais em conjunto com as coxas. Era um canal tão estreito, que a pressão devolvida de todos os lados fazia o Byun gemer baixinho, ao mesmo tempo que Sehun em contrapartida, ainda tentando procurar o prazer ainda não chegue.  
Movimentos precisos executados pelo garoto de fios loiros escuros, antes lentos, iam tomando uma velocidade gradativa, o tronco para melhor impulso ia se deitando cada vez mais sobre o peito largo de Sehun, que arfares iam e vinham bem como suspiros recheados de resmungos. Baekhyun apoiou as mãos uma em cada lado da cabeça de Sehun, o melhor estepe para si agora que ia tomando mais rapidez. As pernas do Oh travadas nas costas nua do físico, apertavam ainda mais, os dedinhos do pé se contraído na mesma intensidade e momento que seu interior preenchido.  
O som de choque de peles que se umedeciam tornavam-se presentes, o ritmo quase na mesma bastida da musica que tocava ao fundo uma versão acústica de ‘I think i’m in love’, batidas bem mais tranquilas do que a original, mas que expressava os mesmo sentimentos boiolas que Baekhyun e Sehun sentiam um pelo outro, com o impasse de Sehun não ter a menor ideia sobre o que Baek realmente sentia já que até ele estava confuso. Sehun fora obrigado a soltar seus dedos dos lençóis que eram puxados e agarrar as costas do Byun, descontando tudo que estava acontecendo consigo, a dor ainda presente, mas ficando substituível pelo início de prazer.  
Um gemido rouco mais alto e solto, foi o suficiente pra que Baekhyun percebesse onde estava. Chocou contra a próstata do Oh, tentando refazer os passos e mudar novamente a distancia durante o estocar, tocando novamente depois de cinco tentativas.  
— Achei... — Sussurrou no ouvido de Sehun, a pele desnuda se arrepiou por completo, aquela voz mais grave do que o usual, ressoando em seus tímpanos. As unhas arrastaram sobre os ombros de do Byun quando o estoque se repete, o químico escondendo o rosto na curvatura de seu pescoço liso que nem mostrava o pomo de adão, abafando o gemido encostando o rosto contra a pele.  
Depois de mais duas tentativas, foi fácil pegar o local e toma-lo a si, o ir e vir eram precisos na glândula que era o ponto de prazer masculino fora o pênis. Beijos em no moreno eram distribuídos o tempo todo, em sua bochecha, ou até mesmo num contato mais profundo de um osculo, onde Baekhyun o ouvia gemer contra sua boca. Ou as imperdoáveis mordicadas e chupões no lóbulo macio e em seus lábios aveludados. A boca quente envolvia tudo como bem entendia e bem sabia. Era impossível não se perder em meio a todos os toques do Byun. E Sehun acabou por descobrir isso da melhor forma possível, ser tocado e desejado pelo veterano, descontando o prazer em mordidas em seu ombro e arranhaduras.  
A velocidade era constante, sair e voltar bem mais fácil e célere que no começo, um ritmo sem exagero e ainda cuidadoso. O suro se mesclava, os corpos suados sovando um ao outro, o mover pélvico mais lascivo e livre, com Sehun parecendo um coala. Ele se encolhia de prazer, era perceptível que nem um e nem outro durariam tanto mais. Baekhyun então tomou as rédeas novamente, usando sua palma que brincava na cintura magra até a glande alheia, deslizando a mão pela extensão molhada de pré gozo que ainda expelia pelo segurar do orgasmo do Oh, e o masturbou com o tempo diferente do estoque, sem lhe dar trégua e ir mais calmo nisto. Queria faze-lo gozar de uma vez.  
As bolas inchadas e a glande rubra demais como o sobressalto das veias pelo falo mostravam que de fato estava quase lá, entre gemidos livres e sem tentar segurar na garganta chamando pelo nome de Baekhyun, que saiam sem controle da boca do Oh, este que respirava pesado. Não demorou muita coisa para que beijos provocantes, masturbação e penetração tudo de uma vez o fizesse desmanchar-se em sua mão, o orgasmo sendo atingido com o arfar arrastado ecoando pelo quarto. A contração foi tanta que quase levou o Byun a gozar também, o seu pau sendo esmagado pelas paredes de Sehun que tentava desesperadamente respirar.  
— Hun, vira pra mim fazendo favor, de quatro. — Pediu, provando o gosto do maior em sua mão, o liquido saldado e viscoso em sua língua, que acabou por deixar o dono dele tímido enquanto ofegava, tentando ficar na posição que lhe fora lhe pedido. De quatro apoiou a testa no colchão, os fios de cabelo suados caindo para a superfície da cama, cansado. — Agora, abre pra mim a bunda?  
Sehun obedeceu, respirando profundamente, segurando as bandas e as separando, Baekhyun podendo ver dali a entrada maltratada, molhada pelo lubrificante de menta. Beijou a região, a sensibilidade fez com que Sehun se arrepiasse. Por fim, tirou a camisinha de sabor chocolate e a deixou no pé da cama, se movendo de joelhos até o Oh, a ereção doída da mão sendo colocada com cuidado na entrada, mas sem penetrar, era mais como uma espanhola, assim que segurou nas mãos Do químico e o induziu a fechar.  
Queria um contato direto com a carne e Sehun em si, por isso resolveu terminar tudo e vindo em seu ápice desta forma, metendo com mais velocidade do que fez no químico que ainda suspirava, mas já estava mais de pé no chão. Foram poucas estocadas falsas pra que o ponto do prazer o atingisse também, se derramando nas costas, bunda e lençol. Uma bagunça.  
O ‘Ah’ arrastado de Baekhyun assim que desencostou de Sehun, que só se deitou de bruços, foi alto junto do estalar das costas quando se jogou levemente para trás. Sehun definitivamente estava cansado, iria ficar com algum dolorido pelo primeiro contato, e estava uma verdadeira bagunça.  
Baekhyun saiu da cama, sem se vestir nada, para ir até a lateral do móvel, com o objetivo de poder vê-lo direito. Os fios antes extremamente penteados e perfeitos, estavam despontados e suados, caindo e grudando na testa orvalhada de suor como todo seu corpo, os olhos fechados e a bochecha comprimida admitiam uma aparência angelical, cansado e ao mesmo tempo tranquilo.  
O moreno sorriu minimamente pelo silencio, pré julgando estar sendo secado pelo Byun como sempre fazia, os olhos escuros e felinos contornando seu corpo e avaliando cada centímetro de como estava. O entreabriu, certificando de que não estava errado, e não estava mesmo, tinha um Baekhyun agachado e de mão ao queixo, atitude que só fazia ao se interessar em algo.  
— O que foi? Reclamações só via fax. — Brincou, voltando a fechar os olhos num sorriso preguiçoso. Quem diria que uma transadinha dessa seria suficiente para derrubar o Oh?  
Rindo soprado, Baekhyun subiu na cama novamente, deitando ao lado do moreno, os rostos tão colados que a respiração se misturava. Se ignorassem a parte do sexo recém feito, pareciam duas crianças que começaram a brincar de fazer careta, no caso de Sehun as mais preguiçosas possíveis mexendo apenas o nariz que torcia e a de Baekhyun as animadas de sempre com direito até a ficar vesgo, o pique dele era absurdo. O veterano usou sua mão para massagear as costas em movimentos circulares.  
— Você realmente falou sério aquela hora? — Baekhyun perguntou duvidoso, subindo a mão até os fios escuros e penteá-los com os dedos.  
— Que você era um cu doce? Sim... — Rebateu Sehun, claramente brincando, com seu humor ácido perante o cansaço.  
— Não, eu ‘tô falando sério. Que você disse que gostava de mim.  
— Não iria te enganar pra tirar minha virgindade da bunda e só ir atrás de sexo. — Riu soprado. — Eu me sinto muito bem contigo e quase perco o pulso se ‘to junto, vi na internet que isso quer dizer que eu sinto algo relacionado a paixão.  
— Você é péssimo, Oh Sehun. — O Oh se juntou a risada preguiçosamente, por ter feito esse tipo de brincadeira enquanto o veterano estava sério, mas queria ainda sim disfarçar o que disse ao Byun.  
— Era verdade.  
O rosto de Baekhyun ficou por sua vez ruborizado, diferente se Sehun que já tinha aceitado os fatos e estava na parte de apostar as fichas no Byun, este que se boicotava o que sentia por medo e receio de acontecer o que aconteceu antes. Entretanto se auto sabotar com Sehun estava complicado dessa vez, seu coração se entregava e se ocupava com o moreno.  
— Eu também.  
— O que?  
— Gosto muito de você.  
Sehun sorriu de volta, entreabrindo os olhos e encarando tão de pertinho o rosto corado de Baekhyun, os olhos que sempre julgavam e nunca perdiam a pose, a intensidade transmitida mesmo quando se estava tímido, os lábios apertados um sobre o outro num momento de coragem que criou a soltar baixinho, recebendo de Oh um beijo suave na testa, que só o deixou ainda mais sem chão.

*

Depois de alguns minutos deitados de bunda nua voltada ao teto, Baekhyun finalmente ouvira o murmúrio de coragem para se levantar vindo de Sehun, que tinha os olhos pesados e sentia o corpo meio dolorido. Pela posição que ficou por muito tempo ou até mesmo o quadril cansado. Mas o Oh só comentou que iria pedir a Chanyeol para ir lhe buscar e levar até sua casa por estar exausto e precisando de um banho, todavia logo o físico interveio, dizendo o levaria tranquilamente de carona em sua moto, e que já queria ir embora também, o banho e cuidar de seu filhote.  
Por sorte, achou um capacete rosa com flores brancas da irmã de Minseok, que já estava na cabeça de Sehun, todo equipado com seu traje quase todo preto e a jaqueta de couro, destruído qualquer imagem perigosa com um capacete rosa de lambreta.  
Baekhyun entregou-lhe o controle de leds, a alegria foi mais que notada. Passou o caminho todo, enquanto não entravam na cidade, trocando as cores das luzes, o vento frio cortando seu rosto e deixando tudo ainda mais gelado por estarem com a pele quente. Não correu nada, não tinha pressa, mas fugir da festa seria uma declaração de guerra ao Byun, que deixou os cuidados sobre a posse dos colegas de quarto.  
Conhecia muito bem a cidade, e sabia a rua em que o Oh morava, ao menos alguma vantagem finalmente encontrou sobre aqueles endereços. Ao avistar o apartamento, Sehun lhe deu alguns toques no ombro apontando ao prédio amarelo colorido em questão. Estacionando, Sehun saiu da garupa que veio sentado e segurando com uma mão a sua cintura, agora mandando mensagens antes de olhar em direção ao portão. E lá vem ele, o rei delas.  
— Ah! Byun!  
— Park! — Cumprimentou acenando assim que retirou o capacete, pegando o rosa que Sehun acabou por entregar em sua mão.  
— Vou subir, Chanyeol, mó cansadão e preciso banhar. — Comentou com o maior entre os três ali presentes a frente do prédio, que logo concordou com um sorrisinho bobo, ainda todo mãe orgulhosa de ter saído um pouco. — Obrigado por hoje, Baekhyun, te mando mensagem depois e banha. Jongdae disse que você não curte banhar a noite. Banha.  
Baekhyun fez uma carta, franzindo as sobrancelhas e unindo os lábios. O soft foi num sobe e desce, tão rápido que acabou com uma morte por conta do linguarudo do Kim. Enfiou os dedos entre os fios loiros escuro e os bagunçou de um lado para o outro, jogando para trás numa secada e desamassada básica, e então percebeu outra mão se envolveu a sua sobre o cabelo que ‘arrumava’, Sehun com um sorriso bobo o ajudava a pentear, antes de beijar a testa novamente, onde Byun o puxou pelo pescoço para descer mais os lábios até os seus num selinho rápido.  
— Vou nessa, boa noite! Yeol, vou vasculhar depois a geladeira.  
A cara de tacho do Park sobre o que acabou de acontecer diante de seus olhos se desmanchou um pouquinho, o suficiente para sorrir de novo ao menor e concordar. Jurou que quando bateu os olhos em Sehun, viu o andar meio dificultoso. Quando o Oh sumiu da vista dos dois, o ruivo se voltou ao físico sobre a moto, o sorriso de canto de quem aprontou ali estampado.  
— O que você fez com ele?  
— Acusações essa hora, Park?  
— Acusação nada, ‘tô quase puxando os arquivos de prova.  
Baekhyun gargalhou, puxando um cigarro de cereja de dentro do seu bolso no peito da jaqueta jeans estampada nos braços, acendendo e baforando no rosto emburrado do maior, que abanava a fumaça de aroma de fruta.  
— Não fiz nada sem o consentimento dele. E nem com ninguém, ano passado não te beijei forçado, nós quisemos e rolou.  
— Eu sei, mas não é isso, eu não quero que você magoe o coração dele. Se ele fez algo contigo hoje, e eu tenho quase certeza que sim porque conheço tudo nele, é porquê ele gosta mesmo de ti, e se apegou.  
Baekhyun franziu o semblante, jogando o cigarro de um lado para o outro nos cantos da boca, alternando olhares entre o chão e o próprio Park, que suspirava ao desfazer os braços cruzados contra o peito largo.  
— Só não brinca com o coração dele, Baekhyun. Vou entrar agora, sim? Boa noite e obrigado por cuidar dele.  
Chanyeol se despediu também, esfregando as palmas ásperas contra os braços afim de esquenta-los, passando pelo portão que abrira e partindo em direção ao prédio. Byun ficou ali, sozinho entre seus pensamentos e marteladas na cabeça, ele e o cigarro de cereja sobre a MT-07.

*

Era quase meia noite, e Sehun estava deitado já, as costas dando sinais do ocorrido que doía por nunca ter ficado daquele jeito e o tempo excessivo. Mexia no celular sem intensão alguma de ficar ali por horas, as pálpebras já pesavam, o esforço fora grande. Deitado de baixo da coberta quentinha e Vivi sobre sua barriga. E mensagem nova. Mais outra. Mais outra, e mais uma. Até que uma ligação sem nem dar tempo de sequer visualizar as mensagens chegues.  
Baekhyun que estava ligando, na verdade nem se surpreendia mais, mas porque será que ligava? Esqueceu algo consigo ou veio fazer piadas sobre o acontecimento íntimo?  
— Sehun, você nunca me perguntou, mas sabe em que área de física eu quero trabalhar?  
— Não? — Sehun riu baixinho, esse cara era sem parafuso demais, a piada poderia surgir a qualquer segundo.  
— Com física quântica. Sabe por que?  
— Não também. — Sehun estava igual a Siri, procurando a piada que não vinha.  
— É porque cada coisinha pode alterar com a existência de outras ocorrências, quais quer uma. E sabe o que isso significa?  
— Não mesmo.  
— Que se não fosse por essa série de ocorrências, exatamente essas que aconteceram na minha e na sua vida, nós nunca teríamos o que temos hoje, mudaria completamente, e eu nunca poderia te encontrar. — Contou Baekhyun com a empolgação que tinha ao apresentar o que gostava, a lábia que usava em trabalhos presente. — E eu nunca poderia sentir meu coração saltitar quando penso em você... eu te juro, eu achei que era a morte vindo me pegar. Mas se não tivesse acontecido esses fatores, eu acho que nunca poderia descobrir mesmo o que é amar, acho que sua dose de drogas de princesa da Disney foi injetada em mim... ‘tô falando demais, né? Desculpa, eu só não conseguia tirar isso da minha cabeça... eu... olha, quer sair comigo segunda depois da aula?  
Sehun não dissera nada durante o toda a fala sem freios do menor, que agora ria em nervosismo, o rosto queimava de vergonha, o peito era barulhento e o riso bobo não saía do rosto de maneira nenhuma.  
— Só se eu puder levar um caderninho pra pegar um autografo do melhor físico atleta das pan-americanas segunda feira, ok? — Terminou a ligação com a risada baixa e abafada pela palma da mão e o coração em combustão.

**Author's Note:**

> Se chegou até aqui, meus parabéns! Você é um(a) guerreiro(a) e não desistiu de mim no primeiro parágrafo! E também leu o esqueleto do terceiro que estamos em andamento na betagem, espero que tenham ignorado meus errinhos de jovem universitaria no meio da madrugada escrevendo<3
> 
> E se você entendeu pelo menos 50% das referências e trocadilhos nerds/geeks/otaku perdidas no meio dos três capítulos, eu lamento em ter que te contar...... mas você é tão esquisito quanto os sebaekchanchen e eu, mas tudo bem porque te amo mesmo assim e aceitamos todos os estranhos! 
> 
> Sim, gostei muito das fotos do Baekhyun na época de candy, e tive que enfiar aquela do batom borrado na boca de >>algum jeito<< KKKKKKKK
> 
> AHUAUAHUHAUHAH
> 
> Brincadeiras a parte, obrigada de verdade por ter chegado até aqui, espero que tenham aproveitado a fanfic. Espero que tenhamos mais dessa relação de escritor e leitor, foi bastante divertido! Perdão se eu por acaso escrevi algo que lhe deixou desconfortável, não foi minha intenção, até por ser um assunto um tanto delicado e estarmos em constante aprendizado, e aprendi muito escrevendo a fanfic, pode me explicar caso isso tenha ocorrido! Caso tenha tido dúvida em algum ponto, eu ficarei feliz em lhe esclarecer, basta deixar um comentário aqui em baixo e tá safe. Até da moto do Baekhyun eu tiro dúvida com imagens e relatos KKKKKKKK
> 
> Obrigada mais uma vez e tenham um excelente dia! Se hidratem e comam direitinho, e aos marmanjos que amam sair de casa, tomem tento, o coronga ainda ta solto, se liga e fiquem em casa em segurança. Beijinhos<3


End file.
